dur dur d'être une ado
by miss titcha
Summary: Riza a eu 16 ans, comme tout le monde, même si elle était un peu garçon manquée. Et si elle avait connu Roy à cette époque là? La suite vient d'être publier! enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_FMA n'est pas à moi, mai je me permet quand même de faire n'importe quoi avec les personages...ne m'en voyez pas trop_

**Dur dur d'être une ado...**

_Riza Hawkeye a eu 16 ans, comme tout le monde. Elle a connue l'adolescence comme n'importe quelle filles, même si elle avait la réputation d'être un garçon manqué. Et si elle avait rencontré Roy à cette époque là ?..._

Driiiing ! Driiing !

« Rah ! J'en ai marre de ce reveil !

Driiing !

« Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris…

Driii…

« Pfff…Quelle heure il est là ?...6h 45…Quoi ! Mer chuis à la bourre ! »

Riza s'extirpa difficilement de ses couvertures qui tentait de retenir ses jambes prisonnières et commença la marche laborieuse qu'elle devait faire tout les matins pour rejoindre la cuisine et prendre son petit déjeuné.

A coup de tasses de café, elle émergea complètement de son sommeil et, sans vraiment prendre le temps de faire un vrai petit dej', s'élança vers la salle d'eau pour se préparée.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle marchait frénétiquement dans les rues de central, ses cheveux coupés cours légèrement en bataille et les boutons de sa chemise fermés n'importe comment, tentant de défroissé un pantalon pris au hasard sur la table à repassée de sa mère (parmi la pile non repassée, bien évidement…).

Elle arriva au lycée pile à l'heure et réussit même à s'engouffrer dans la salle de classe avant que le professeur ne referme la porte.

« Miss Hawkeye, toujours là à temps

« Désolé monsieur.

« Ca n'a pas encore sonné, allez vous asseoir. Sortez vos livres, aujourd'hui nous verrons l'arithmétique.

« Pff… »

Je vous épargne la suite, tout le monde sais ce qu'est un cours de maths…et une journée au lycée aussi ; donc intéressons nous à la sortie des cours !

« Hawkeye! Hey! Hawkeye! Riza!

« Mustang, lâche moi les basques tu veux!

« Aller, soie sympas, vient avec moi à la fête du lycée !

« Je t'ai déjà dis non. J'irai pas à c'te fête !

« Tu n'iras pas ? Même pas avec moi ?

« Encore moi ! Alors t'es gentil mais fout moi la paix.

« Tu vas où

« Loin de toi !

« Riza…

« Quoi encore !

« Je peux venir m'entraîner avec toi ? au tire je veux dire. Aller, s' te plaît !

« Tss…T'es vraiment con.

« Je peux venir ?

« De toute façon ils te laisserons pas entrer. »

Mais Roy Mustang ne s'avouait jamais vaincu pour si peux. Riza était la seul fille (mignonne j'entends) a ne pas avoir accepter de sortir avec lui et il comptait bien y remédier au plus vite. Après tout, quiconque réussissait à amener la belle blonde à une soirée pouvait être considéré comme un héros. Alors ce serait lui, le héros !

Il suivit donc la jeune fille jusqu'au bâtiment où se déroulait les stands de tire, profitant d'être derrière elle pour admirer sa démarche agile sans pourtant être aguicheuse, et, il faut bien l'avouer, son postérieur bien sous tout rapports qui le narguait derrière la bauge de l'adolescente.

Arrivés à destination, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, comme si elle espérait qu'il ai abandonné et soit rentré chez lui, avant de rentrer dans le hall.

« Riza ! l'accueillit la réceptionniste. Comme d'habitude je suppose.

« Oui.

« Tient…Oh ! Mais je vous que tu nous ammène du beau monde ! bienvenu jeune homme. »

Ne tenant pas à entendre une fois encore Roy jouer les Don Juan, elle s'empara de l'arme et des chargeurs que lui tendait la secrétaire et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement.

Trouvant un emplacement libre, elle commença à vider le premier chargeur sur la silhouette cartonnée. Se faisant, elle se surprise à penser à Mustang, ce qui lui manquer d'un centimètre le centre de la tête de la cible.

_J'arrive pas à y croire ! Me laisser avoir par cet abruti, ce coureur de jupon ! Toujours à roucouler avec n'importe quelle poufiasse venant agiter son cul devant ses yeux. C'en est navrant…Hein ! Qu'est ce que je dit là ! Je m'en contrefiche de lui ! Bon sang Riza, tu ne tombera pas dans le panneau comme un andouille !_

Sur ce, elle changea de chargeur et de cible et recommença à percer de toutes parts l'homme de carton, s'imaginant qu'il s'agissait de ce satané Mustang.

D'ailleurs, il ne réapparaissait toujours pas celui-là. Il avait du prendre un rendez-vous avec la secrétaire et avait vite oublier qu'il devait venir l'embêter. C'est du moins ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce que la cible à côté de la sienne de s'enflamme.

Retirant son casque de ses oreilles, elle entendit des gloussements surexcités et la voie au combien énervante de Roy déclarer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un petit aperçut de ses talents et gnagnagna.

« Rhaa ! J'y crois pas ! Comment elle peut le laisser réduire en cendre le matériel et déconcentrer tout le monde avec son alchimie de mes deux !

« Un problème Hawkeye, susurrât-il depuis son boxe. Je ne voulais pas te gêner, bien sûr ! Mais Caroline a tellement insister pour voire mon alchimie, je e pouvais pas lui refuser cela !

« T'es qu'un pauvre baratineur !

« Oh…Tu me vexe là !

« Si peut ! Faudra t'y faire Mustang, je suis pas une de tes pintades !

« Riza, ne soyez pas méchante avec Roy, il est _adorable_.

« Il est adorable, reprit-elle en imitant Caroline. Non mais je rêve, c'en ai dévalorisant pour les femmes !

« Bouh ! vint chuchoter Roy à son oreille. Je t'ai mise en colère ?

« Mustang…Ou tu enlève tes pattes de mes hanches et tu retourne voire Caroline, ou je te vide mon chargeur entre les yeux. C'est clair ?

« Faut pas t'énerver chérie ! »

C'en était trop pour la jeune fille. Elle se retourna violement, reculant d'un pas pour pouvoir remonter son bras et braqua son arme sur le front du brun.

« Je ne suis, en aucun cas, ta _chérie_. Alors pour la dernière fois, dégage de là !

« Tu sais que t'es drôlement sexy comme ça Hawkeye !

« Mustang !

« Et j'adore la façon dont tu crie mon nom, c'est… »

La sécurité du pistolet venait de s'enlevée et Roy perdait progressivement son sourire de vainqueur.

« Riza, murmura timidement Caroline. Riza, vous ne devriez pas faire ça, je ne voudrait pas être obliger de vous retirer votre licence…Vous êtes notre plus brillante élève, ne gâchez pas tout pour un amour déçu…

« Un amour déçu ! explosa la blonde. Moi ? Moi et…lui ? Hahaha ! C'est une blague n'est ce pas ! Vous croyez vraiment que je suis amoureuse de…de ça !

« Heu…je…

« Croyez moi, mademoiselle. Ce n'est pas parce que cvous êtes tomber csous le charme que toutes les filles le font ! Et loin de là même ! Je dirais que ce sont les idiotes qui tombent amoureuses de ce genre de garçons. Ils vous appâtent avec des mots et des yeux doux pour vous prendre sur la banquette s'une voiture et crier haut et fort qu'il s'est taper tout le lycée. Bien sûr, vous finissez larguée comme une vielle chaussette. Mais vous avez permis à Monsieur de battre son record !

« Tu le pense vraiment Riza, que je suis comme ça ?

« Si je le pense ? Mais j'en suis sûre ! Et, vous tu Mustang, je suis bien plus fière de ne pas être sur ta liste que ta dernière conquête était heureuse de l'être ! Maintenant, je voudrait finir ce chargeur ; alors si tu veux que ce ne soit pas sur ta pauvre carcasse, déguerpie le plancher !

« Vraiment Riza, tu est la seule fille qui mérite que l'on se batte pour l'avoir !

« Hein ! »

Et il la laissa là, les bras ballant, poings serrés sur la crosse de son arme, le regard perplexe, essayant de comprendre se que voulait dire cette dernière phrase. Il avait réussit la première partie du plan : la faire douter sur ces sentiments.

_Bon, vous en pensez quoi ? je continue ? C'est comme vous voulez, laissez vos avis dans les reviews please !_


	2. enive de meurtre?

_**Les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi** (snif) mais j'en fait un peu ce que je veux (même si j'essaie d'éviter l'OOC out of caractère. Je met la trad parce que j'ai mit bien trois mois à comprendre c'que ça voulais dire - -')_

_Bon, comme ça semble plaire, je continue…Donnez toujours **vos avis** c'est super encourageant !_

_Et **merci au deux miss, Anne o Nyme et Lili,** qui m'on laissées des reviews (les seules, sniff !) mais à qui je n'ai pas pu envoyer de remerciement (anonymes…)_

_Aller, c'est parti ! **Enjoy !**_

« Aller, raconte ! S'te plaît ! S'te plaît ! Tu peux pas me laisser dans l'ignorance comme ça ! »

Sur le banc de l'abri bus, deux jeunes filles papotaient avec entraint. Enfin, la brune parlait très fort et avec de grands geste alors que la bonde marmonait des « Nan » pas très convainquant.

« Riza, tu DOIS me raconter ! C'est ton…devoir de meilleure amie !

« Hein ? N'importe quoi ! Y a rien à raconter j'te dis.

« Riz', tu me la fera pas à moi celle là !

« Quoi !

« Le coup de la fille désintéressés…

« C'est quoi ce délir encore ! De quoi je devrai être dés…

« Riz' ! Il te tourne autour depuis le début de l'année !

« Qui ça ? Mustang ! Haha, tu rigole j'espère ! Non, au début de l'année il tournait autour de Leslie. Après ça a été le tour de Jessica, puis Véronique et…

« Ok, disons depuis le début du trimestre…du mois ?...de la semaine alors ?

« Hina, il ne me tourne PAS autour !

« Elle est bien bonne celle là ! Explique moi ce qu'il fait alors !

« Il m'emmerde.

« ET alors, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! Surtout de la part de Roy…

« Arrête de prononcer son prénom comme ça !

« Haha ! Tu es jalouse !

« Nan. C'est juste qu'en faisant ça tu te rabaisse au niveau des poupouffe qu'ils se tapent.

« Heu…Mais c'est qu'il est si…

« Hina !

« Quoi ? C'est pas parce que t'es insensible à son charme et que tu préfère ton flingue que tout le monde est pareil ! Je le trouve super caâanon !

« Tu changeras jamais ma pauvre !

« Toi non plus ; garçon manqué !

« Sainte nitouche !

« Fanatique !

« Hystérique !

« …

« Héhé, t'es à court d'insulte chérie ! rigola Riza avec un air vainqueur.

« Oh mon dieu…Oh…oh mon dieu !

« Quoi encore ?

« Il est là Riz' ! Il approche. Tu crois qu'il vient pour moi ?

« Qu'est ce que tu…

« Alors Hawkeye, calmée depuis tout à l'heure ?

« Mustang… »

Je vous fait le tableau : Hina (vous l'aurez compris, la meilleure amie de Riza) avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux en soucoupe (ou plutôt en cœur, si vous voulez mon avis ! ) et les mains crispées sur la poitrine (elle avait lu dans un magasine que ça le rendait plus volumineuse…). Elle regardait son amie se faire accostée par le « mec le plus canon de l'univers » (fin de citation, lol) en se disant qu'elle venait de se pendre un joli vent bien comme il faut !

En effet, Roy était tellement absorbé par notre belle blonde qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué. Enfin, il savait qu'elle était là mais s'en foutait comme de sa première chaussette. Pour le moment, il s'efforçait de faire rougir Riza jusqu'à la racine…

Et ça marchait plutôt bien puisqu'elle avait le tient soudain très écarlate.

« Et ben alors, Hawkeye, t'en dit quoi ?

« J'en dit que t'es qu'un beau parleur, cracha l'intéressée en se reprennent.

« Ohoh ! Aurais-je toucher le point sensible ?

« Si tu la ferme pas très vite c'est moi qui vais l'écraser ton point sensible !

« C'est trop facile…

« Hein ?

« C'est trop facile de t'énerver ! s'écria-t-il avec un sourire ravageur. J'adore, j'adore !

« Mustang, dégage !

« Nan, nan. Avant doit me dire quelque chose…

« Mustang !

« Viens avec moi au bal !

« Mustaaaaang ! »

Vous vous en doutez, Roy était en train de se faire courser par une Riza trèès en colère qui, en plus, avait trouver dans ces poches un OTNI, objet tranchant non identifier, et affichait clairement ses envies de meurtre.

Pauvre Roy…

_Hihi ! C'est finiiii ! Aïeuh ! me tapez pas ! snif ! Alors, ça vous plais toujours ? laissez des reviews et vous saurez ce qui va arrivé à Roy…ou Riza…suspense de la mort qui tu avec la musique super flipante derrière_


	3. je t'aime

_Bon, devant l'enthousiasme étonnant que vous avez manifestez dans les reviews du second chapitre, je me suis senti un peu obligée de vite écrire ce chapitre ! Après tout, je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser imaginer toutes sortes de fins tragique à Roy…parce que c'est MOI qui décide de ce qui lui arrive ! lol_

_Donc voici la suite. Mais avant tout les réponses aux reviews anonymes parce qu'elle en mérites autant que les autres ! na !_

**Risahawkeye : Je me dépêche je me dépêche ! En tout cas, merci pour la review et contente que ça te plaise !**

**Lisia : J'adore le petit « peluche », c'est trognon ! Merci aussi pour la review, et voici la suite !**

**SweetAngel91 : C'est gentil tout ça ! j'essaierai de faire gaffe à l'orthographe mais je perd généralement 3 points à chaque rédac pour ça alors je promet rien…' Désolé pour le chap un peu court, mais fallait bien laisser un peu du suspense nan ? En tout cas, j'espère que la suite va te plaire et tu risque d'être surpris (ou surprise d'ailleurs, je sais pas '')**

_Et voilou ! Enjoy and review !_

« MUSTANG ! Reviens tout de suite !

« Et pourquoi Hawkeye ? Pour te laisser m'étriper ? Non merci ! J'ai des choses à faire moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu entend par là abruti ! Arrête toi !

« Tu peux toujours courir ! Haha » (là, il est fière de son jeu de mot -.-' )

Cela faisait maintenant bien dix minutes que le-grand-le-beau-le-fort-le-génialisime Roy Mustang se faisait littéralement coursé par notre chère Riza. Je vous le fait kilomètre : 3km (le périmètre du pâté de maison en faite ). Et, il faut bien le dire, il commençait un peu à fatiguer.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Riza qui n'avait pas baissé son allure et se rapprochait dangereusement du jeune homme…heu, garçon (il n'a que 16 ans…j'arriverai pas à m'y faire…lol)

« Alors Mustang, lança-t-elle avec un soupçon de sadisme dans la voie, on s'épuise ? Dommage pour toi, j'ai bien envie de m'amuser pour une fois.

« T'amuser ? Héhé, je suis tout à toi…

« Mustang ! »

Là, toutes les fans de Roy se jettent sur l'auteur en hurlant « y meurt tu meurs ! » et…

BOUM ! (badaboum ! sorry '-.-)

Ce qui devait arriver arrive, c'est le choc final (nan, le choc des titans c'est un autre truc…-.-') : Riza se jette sur Roy, qui soit dit en passant n'affiche pas vraiment l'expression d'un mec qui va mourir mais plutôt…vous verrez ! Et donc, ils sont entraînés par la vitesse de la blonde (nan, pour les filles on ne dit pas le poids ! ) et roulent sur 5 bon mètres au milieu de la chaussée (déserte, heureusement).

« Rah ! Mustang tu l'as fait exprès ! hurla Riza en se débattant.

« Mais pas du tout ! C'est toi qui m'es tombé dessus Riza, susurra le brun en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

« Lâche moi Mustang ! Et m'appelle pas par mon prénom !

« Tu n'aime pas ? Moi j'adore quand tu cries le mien !

« J'ai jamais crié ton prénom Mustang, arrête de te faire des films.

« Des films ? Hawkeye tu es couchée sur moi au beau milieu de la chaussée et je peux te dire que tu as l'air…

« La ferme ! Lâche moi !

« Sûrement pas ! Je t'ai eu, je te garde !

« Mustang…

« Je veux que tu me dise « Roy j'ai envie de venir avec toi au bal » et je te lâche.

« N'improte quoi ! tu rêve là. Je n'irai pas au bal et encore moins avec toi !

« Dans ce cas je te garde dans mes bras et qui sais, peut-être qu'un voiture va nous écraser…

« Mustang…

« Ou bien qu'un passant voudra savoir ce qu'il se passe…

« Mustang… !

« Ou alors peut-être que tu va m'embrasser…

« Roy ! ON EST SUR LA VOIE FERREE ! Lève toi, il y a un TRAIN !

« Hein ! Oh merde !

« Aller, lâche moi, c'est plus drôle là. Faut qu'on se tire !

« Oh que non, cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit du train se rapprochant. Je te lâcherai pas avant d'avoir la certitude que tu vienne avec moi.

« Arrête des connerie idiot ! J'ai pas envie de crever ici ! Surtout pas avec toi !

« Tu sais que t'es encore plus craquante quand tu panique ?

« Roy s'est pas le moment ! Le train arrive !

« Dis-le !

« Jamais !

« T'es têtu comme un bourrique ! Mais c'est ça que j'aime chez toi ! Je te lâche si tu me dit que tu m'aime !

« QUOI ! Salaud ! Enfoiré !

« Dis le moi !

« Lâche moi !

« Dis le ! »

Derière eux, on entendait le « klaxon » du train (chais pas si on dit comme ça) et à vu de nez, il leur restait deux minutes à vivre…

« Aller, Riza, dis-le moi.

« Roy ! On va mourir !

« S'il te plaît !

« Roy…Bon sang c'est pas drôle du tout !

« Dis- le !

« Je t'aime ! »

Et elle s'agrippa de toutes ses force au coup de Roy, hurlant de terreur face au train qui allait les écrasés, commençant à sangloter contre sa joue.

Mais lorsque le vacarme se tue, ils était toujours au milieu des railles…et toujours en vie ! (les fans de Roy et de Riza baissent leurs armes…)

« Alors comme ça tu m'aime ? »

Le ton était doux, chaleureux, totalement différent de toutes les intonations que prenait habituellement la voix du brun.

Mais ce qui la rendait encore plus perplexe c'était d'être toujours là, accrochée à son coup, au milieu des railles et en vie. Le train…elle ne l'avait pas rêvé ! Il était bien…Son regard se porta sur la droite (je vous rappelle qu'elle est colée à la joue de Roy, donc elle à un champs de vision relativement réduit et ne voit que le sol à sa droite !) et elle faillit s'étouffer devant la deuxième ligne de chemin de fer. Le train était passé à côté. Depuis le début elle aurait du le savoir, il était sur les railles d'a côté. Mais elle n'avait pas fait attention et elle se retrouvait dans de beaux draps…

« T'as perdu ta langue Riza ? »

Perdu dans ces pensées, elle l'entendit à peine parler… Elle l'avait vraiment dit ? Pff, de toute façon, c'était sûr le coup de la panique. Il s'était encore joué d'elle et elle était tombée dans le panneau. Il avait tout prévu, comme d'habitude ; et elle n'avait rien vu, et ça ce n'était pas du tout à son habitude. Surtout que les plans de Mustang était rarement subtiles et très facilement prévisibles. Non, elle s'était faite bernée comme une débutante…Pourquoi !

« Allo, Riza ! On n'est pas mort, pas la peine de jouer la comédie ! »

Tout en parlant, il se mit assis, tenant toujours l'adolescente dans ses bras et un air perplexe sur le visage. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, alors qu'attendait-elle pour lui envoyer quelque chose, n'importe quoi à la figure ?

Il lui prit le visage dans les mains, la forçant à se mettre en face de lui, et la regarda dans les yeux.

Elle pleurait toujours en serrant le col de son tee-shirt et le fait même de la voire en train de l'enlacer (si je puis dire…) le rendait bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Elle chercha une position plus confortable, chose peu aisé puisque Roy semblait ne pas vouloir libérer son visage, et finit par se mettre à genoux entre ses jambes.

Comme elle ne parlait toujours pas, ils approcha du siens son visage qu'il avait tant désiré et, sans demander la permission (chose vital lorsqu'il s'agit de Riza), l'embrassa timidement sur les lèvres.

La jeune fille réagit au quart de tour, resserra son étreinte et lui roula une pelle majestueuse !

C'est du moins ce à quoi rêva Roy durant son sommeil forcé.

En effet, la blonde avait belle et bien réagit au quart de tour. Mais sortant de sa léthargie, elle l'avait violement giflé, envoyant sa tête taper contre le raille. Du coup, elle avait du le porter sur le bas côté, c'était malin !

« Bon, je fais quoi moi, maintenant ? se dit-elle en regardant le garçon marmonner son prénom. Et arrête de rêver de moi abruti ! cria-t-elle pour cacher sa gène en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans les côtes (mais pas trop fort, je jure !)…Pff… »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, pour reprendre ses esprits, analyser la situation et chercher une solution. (future femme soldat, je vous rappel !). Son regard vint se posé sans qu'elle s'en rende compte sur le visage paisible (bien qu'un peu rouge sur la joue gauche ) et elle se surprit à dire tout haut, avec un adorable sourire à la Riza :

« C'est vrai qu'il est mignon »

_Et voilà ! Alors ? Bon, c'est encore assez court, mais si je dit tout d'un seul coup, c'est pas drôle ! _

_Et non, je n'ai pas fait souffrir Roy, tout ça n'était qu'un ingénieux plan de notre dragueur préférer pour s'accorder les faveurs de la belle Riza…(pitoyable -.-')_

_Héhé, laissez des reviews et !_

_PS : j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'orthographe ! je jure ! '_


	4. serre moi fort

_Et voilà le quatrième chapitre ! Si j'avais imaginé que ça aurait tant de succès c'te fic ! C'était plutôt un délire au début mais si ça plais, tant mieux !_

_Merci aux revieweuses (je pense qu'y a pas de garçons mais si c'est la cas, dite-le ! Avec les pseudo on n'est jamais sûr de rien !) _

_Et voici les réponses aux anonymes !_

**_Anne o'nyme : (soit dit en passant, je kiffe ton pseudo !) j'adore mon pitit suspense (merdique) mais tu va en apprendre plus dans ce chapitre…héhé Roy va soufrir ! niark ! Enfin, contente que ça te plaise ! XD_**

**_RizaHawkeye : héhé, la voilà la suiteuh ! lol_**

**_Rz : (ou riz, je sais pas si c'est une erreur ou fait exprès ) J'amie bien aussi l'idée de les mettre en ados ! Et pis s'est plus simplre pour moi comme j'en suis une…Les adultes sont plus…chiants !lol Pour les commentaires, c'est ma marque de fabrique !lol j'ai met partooout lol, c'est limite maladif ! mdr Enfin, merci pour la review et voici la suite !_**

_**Merci aussi à Lili, kaisuky et Radiklement à qui j'ai déjà répondu !**_

_Voilou, place au chapitre ! Enjoy and review !_

**Sert moi fort…**

Toujours assise sur le bas-côté de la voie ferrée, Riza essayait de réveiller le brun comateux qui ne semblait pas vraiment de cet avis.

« Aller Mustang ! J'ai pas envie de te porter jusqu'à l'hôpital ! Debout !...J'espère que je l'ai pas trop assommé…Attend, qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ! Rah ! Mustang je m'inquiète pour toi c'est pas normal ! Réveil toi !

« Hum…Riz…

« Et je t'ai dit d'arrêter de rêve de moi abruti !

« …

« Pff…Mustang, lève toi, c'est vraiment lourd là. Faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu ouvre les yeux ?

« …

« J'en ai marre de toi ! Debout ! cria-t-elle en le secouant de toute ces forces. Réveil-toi ou j't'en remet une ! MUSTANG !

« …

« Merde, merde, merde ! Mustang…j'te jure, tu m'énerves. Je devrais te laisser là.

« …

« C'est tout ce que tu mérite !

« …

« Mais dit quelque chose bordel !

« …

« OK. Riza, reste calme. Tout va bien. Bon, d'abord, vérifier que tout va bien… »

Pour la deuxième fois en trop peu de temps, Riza se trouva penché au-dessus du visage de Roy avec un assez mauvais pressentiment. Mais elle n'allait pas le laisser là comme un chien. Et puis il n'avait plus parlé dans son sommeil, elle voulait vérifier qu'il respirait toujours…Se retrouver avec un homicide sur les bras, même s'il s'agissait de Mustang, n'avait rien de réjouissant.

Alors pourquoi cette impression qu'elle se faisait encore avoir ? Finalement, elle décida de le gifler une nouvelle fois, histoire de voire s'il était vraiment endormit (ou mort) avant de mettre sa joue devant sa bouche.

« Ouf…Il respire. Bon, maintenant faut le réveiller…Mus… »

Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase, ses lèvres étant prisent d'assaut par celle du garçon. Il dormait toujours, mais il l'avait entourée de ses bras et l'embrassait tendrement. Pas un baisé sauvage comme il l'avait fait sur les railles, non, un vrai baisé…passionné.

Et, malgré tout ses effort pour refouler ses bouffées de chaleur et ses frissons, Riza, toute fille qu'elle était, ne pu résister longtemps à ce contact.

«_Mon dieu, pensa-t-elle, qu'est ce que je fais là… ?_

« Riza…soupira Roy en se détachant de la jeune fille.

« …Must…Mustang, tu dors ?

« …

« Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Debout ! j'en ai marre d'attendre ! Si tu te réveil je…j'irais avec toi au bal ! Ca te va là ! LEVE TOI !

« …

« DEBOUT ! Il te faut quoi bordel !

« Hum…un bisous ?

« MUSTANG !

« Oui oui, ça va, merci de t'en inquiéter. Un peu sonné, il faut bien l'avoué mais j'ai fait un très joli rêve !

« Bon, ben tu peu te débrouillé tout seul maintenant. Je…

« Ah non ! Tu m'as dit que tu viendrais avec moi si je me réveillais ! Alors tu ne pars pas !

« Grr…Tu dormais pas vraiment en fait.

« Au début si. Disons que j'ai réussit à entendre le plus intéressant.

« Je te déteste.

« Oui, moi aussi je t'aime Riz' !

« M'appelle pas comme ça !

« Hum…A vendredi alors. Et fait toi belle, j'ai pas envie de me traîner un sac à patate toute la soirée !

« Pourquoi j'irait avec toi d'abord ?

« T'as promis Riz' !

« J'ai rien promis du tout ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! J't'ai dit ça pour que tu te réveil, c'était sur le coup de l'inquiétude c'est tout…

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

« … _Merde mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Pourquoi je suis dans cet état !_

« Tu t'inquiète pour moi Hawkeye ? Je suis touché…

« …

« Et apparemment j'ai touché le point sensible.

« Encore un mot Mustang et ton point sensible faudra aller le chercher à la loupe, c'est clair ?

« Tu viens avec moi alors ?

« …Ouais…

« A vendredi chérie !

« Je suis pas ta chérie !

« A plus Riz' ! lança-t-il avant de repartit sur le trottoir.

«M'appelle pas comme ça ! Abrutis ! Je te jure que tu va en voire de toutes les couleur vendredi, tu me le paiera cher Mustang !

« Oui, oui ! »

Le dit vendredi, Roy vint sonner chez sa cavalière, en tout bon gentleman, un bouquet à la main. Une femme vint lui ouvrir qu'il identifia comme la mère de Riza et il fut invité à entrer pour attendre la jeune fille.

Les femmes sont toujours en retard, mais pas Riza, elle descendit les escaliers alors que l'horloge indiquait pile 20h30. Elle rougit un peu en voyant Roy avec sa mère et surtout un bouquet de fleur.

« Et bien Riza, t'as pris une crampe ? lui lança le brun avec un sourire tout à fait craquant.

« Hum… »

Elle finit sa descente et Mustang pu enfin découvrir…ma fois, l'impensable : Riza portait un longue robe de mousseline aux reflets satinés qui, part son ton bleu nuit se mariait à merveille avec son tient et ses yeux ambres.

« Tu devrais porter plus souvent se genre de chose Riza…

« La ferme ! On y va. Je rentre pas tard maman, à se soir. »

Et elle empoigna fermement le bras de son partenaire pour l'éjecter sans trop de douceur hors de la maison, sous le regard surprit et légèrement apeuré de sa mère.

« Faut pas te mettre dans cet état Riza, c'était un compliment.

« J'ai dit la ferme !

« T'es si pressés d'y être ?

« Oh oui ! Un fois là bas, tu va aller conter fleurette à toutes les minettes et j'aurais la paix.

« C'est pas très gentil…

« Mais tellement réaliste !

« Tu sais, je peux marcher tout seul, pas la peine de me tenir comme ça.

« Hein ? Ah…heu, oui, bredouilla la blonde en libérant son bras.Hum…

« Riza ?

« Quoi…

« Tu es vraiment joli ce soir. Je suis sérieux. Laisse pousser tes cheveux et tu seras…

« Encore un mot je t'arrache la langue, compris ?

« Pourquoi t'es sur la défensive ?

« Tu voudrais peut-être que je papillonne en minaudant des « tu es trop chou Rrroy ! » (essayez de le dire avec une voie voix à la britney spears, ça marche assez bien !) Non merci.

« Je voudrais juste que tu sois aimable.

« Oh ! Parce que mônsieur l'est beaucoup !

« Beuh…Je fais des efforts ! Ca fait dix minutes que je te lance des fleures !

« C'est rabaissant ce que tu dit, Roy. Les femmes c'est pas des…Il suffit pas de nous caresser dans le sens du poil avec des compliments bidon ! On est plus que des…chose jolies. On a des sentiments comme tout le monde, on ressent les même chose que n'importe qui et on mérite bien mieux qu'un Casanova bidon qui saute sur tout ce qui remue du cul !

« Et beh !

« La ferme !

« Riza…Ce que je t'ai dit, je le pensait vraiment. Et je suis conscient que tu as des émotions ; je suis pas aussi stupide que ça. #regard blasé de Riza Oo# Mais pour ce qui est des carresses, c'est pas si désagréable, si ? »

Accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste qu'on pourrait qualifier sans hésitations de main baladeuse, il se prit un claque monumentale : il venait de faire sortir Riza de ses gond et la tirade serait longue…

« Pas si stupide ? A chaque fois que tu réussis à gravir un échelon dans mon estime du retombe au fond avec un connerie de ce genre ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu gâches tout pour maintenir ta réputation de coureur de jupons ! Tu pourrais pas arrêter deux seconde et dire ce que tu as à dire avec ton cœur et pas c'que t'as sous la ceinture ? T'es pas croyable. Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu va trouver quelqu'un qui t'aimeras, tu t'es méchamment planté mon gars ! Personne voudrait d'un mec comme ça, t'es insupportable ! Tu te crois tout permis alors que tu n'es rien ! De quel droit tu m'as embrassé la dernière fois ? De quel droit tu t'amuses avec moi ! J'en peu plus Roy ! Je supporte plus l'état dans lequel je suis dès que t'es là ! Je suis perdu et tu viens m'enfoncer encore plus ! Regarde, ça fait dix minutes qu'on est ensemble et je suis déjà en train de perdre les pédales ! Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive alors ne viens pas avec tes mots bleu à deux balles, ça marche pas avec moi ! Je…J'en peux plus. (moi nan plus, j'ai plus de doigts ! -.-')

« Riza…Tu…T'as raison, je suis qu'un minable.

« Te fous pas de moi !

« Je me fous pas de toi Riza, jamais, jamais…

« Laisse moi rire.

« Riza, je suis sincère quand je te dis que tu es magnifique, autant que lorsque je te dis que je t'aime Riza. C'est juste que j'ai jamais été repoussé, j'avais qu'à lancer des regards et c'est la fille qui venait toute seule. J'avoue que les compliments à « deux balles » y sont un peu pour quelque chose et puis, qui ne voudrait pas de moi (irrécupérable -.-'')

« Pff…(je compatie)

« Mais avec toi c'est différent. Ca marche pas. Alors je sais pas comment m'y prendre, tu vois ? J'aime pas trop parler avec le cœur avec mes…pintades comme tu disais, mais c'est parce que je les aime pas vraiment. Je te veux toi, Riz', toi et toi seule. Je m'en fiche des autres, c'est juste…

« Que t'es un mec, je sais. -.-'

« Quand je suis avec toi je sais vraiment plus quoi faire. Peut-être que je me suis attaqué à trop haut mais maintenant que j'y ai goûté je peux plus lâcher prise.

« Tu t'enfonce Mustang…

« Bordel ! C'est toi qui voulais que je parle avec mon cœur !

« Dis moi, tu l'as fait avaler à combien de nanas ton baratin ? Ou alors je suis la première et tu testes ta nouvelle méthode ?

« Hawkeye, t'es un glaçon. »

Riza détourna la tête, cette réplique l'avais frappée de plein fouet et lui faisait plus de peine qu'elle ne l'aurait cru…Que lui arrivait-il ?

« Je suis désolé Riza…

« C'est bon, lâche moi. On arrive.

« Hum… »

Contrairement à la plupart des couples, nos deux héros se tenait à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre et malgré tous ses efforts, Roy n'arrivait pas à saisir la main de sa compagne.

« Riza… ?

« Quoi encore ?

« On devrait peut-être…

« J'ai dit que je venais avec toi au bal, et j'ai tenu ma parole. Mais il n'a jamais et ne sera jamais question de sortir ensemble, c'est clair ?

« Comme tu voudras… »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle déjà bondée et, malgré tous les regards aguicheurs de ces chères demoiselles, Roy fixait Riza avec des yeux, il faut bien le dire, d'amoureux. Elle souriait. Il ne l'avait vu sourire quand elle était avec lui…Et même s'il savait que se sourire ne lui était pas destinée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le savourer. Même si elle ne voulais pas croire qu'il l'aimait réellement, lui-même avait mit du temps à comprendre l'origine des frissons qui le parcourait en sa présence (Roy l'est namoureuheu !lol) il avait bien l'intension de profiter de cette soirée pour lui faire changer d'avis.

« J'te laisser à ces minettes, je vais voire Hina, lui lança-t-elle en le sortant de ses pensées.

« Que ?...Ah, d'accords. »

Un peu déconcerté par la lueur de regret qu'elle avait entraperçu dans les yeux du beau brun, elle rejoint sa meilleure amie qui rayonnait au bras de son cavalier.

« Je vois que tu n'es pas venu seule ! T'aurais pu me le dire quand même, la taquina-t-elle en lui faisant la bise.

« Toi non plus tu n'es pas seule ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit non plus !

« Oh, lui ? C'est juste pour qu'il me foute la paix. Maintenant que tout le monde l'a vu avec moi j'ose espérer qu'il me lâchera les basques !

« Ah oui. Et le fait que depuis que vous vous êtes couru après tu le guettes partout, ça faisait aussi parti du plan ?

« Que…Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Va pas t'imaginer des trucs !

« Riz'…

« Je…J'en sais rien. Je suis un peu perdu là…

« Sans blague ?

« Bon, d'accords. Je sais plus du tout où j'en suis et je n'ai pas du tout mais alors pas du tout envie de tomber am…Rah ! Qu'est ce que je raconte encore !

« Riz'…Peut-être qu'en le connaissant mieux tu commence à l'apprécier.

« Je ne l'amie pas Hina !

« J'ai dit « apprécier ». Et puis, tu ne serais pas la première…

« C'est bien ça le problème…Si je m'attache je vais finir comme toutes les autres. Je suis pas comme ça, je suis pas une fille facile, tu le sais Hina.

« Je sais Riz', je sais. Mais laisse lui peut-être une chance…

« De m'embobiner avec ces discours à l'eau de rose ? Non merci ! Il m'en a déjà servit un sur le chemin et je sais pas si je…

« Riz', peut-être qu'il était franc.

« Pas possible. Tu le sais autant que moi !

« Je te dis juste de lui laisser un chance. On verra bien comment il agit ce soir.

« Hum…Mais je ne vais pas te gâcher ta soirée avec ça ! Présente moi plutôt !

« Oh… #rougie# C'est Jeremy, il est avec moi en espagnol. Il m'a demandé hier de sortir avec lui, c'est…

« Tant qu'il ne te fais pas de mal, fonce ! lui sourit son amie. Un premier amour ça se vit à fond ma belle !

« Merci !

« Je peux vous l'enlever un instant ? »

Les deux amies sursautèrent et Hina bredouilla un « oui oui » en lançant à Riza des regards pleins de sous-entendus. Cette dernière semblait plutôt mal à l'aise et perturbée lorsque la main de Roy vint cueillir la sienne.

« Tu danse ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« Heu… »

Pas le temps de répondre autre chose, elle se retrouvait déjà dans se bras, au milieu de la foule, à danser sur…un slow (pas con le Roy).

« C'est quoi encore le délire ? finit-elle pas demander.

« J'essaie de t'énerver.

« Quoi ? T'es chiant Mustang !

« Tu veux pas savoir pourquoi ?

« Qu'est ce que ça peu me faire !

« Je vais quand même te le dire…souffla-t-il en la serrant un peu plus. Quand tu t'énerves contre moi, tu m'appelles Roy…

« Hein ? Non mais t'as bu quoi avant de venir toi !

« Rien et heureusement pour toi. Je t'aurais déjà sauter dessus si…Aïe !

« Tu me soul Mustang !

« Hé hé. Je te jure que tu va le dire ce foutu prénom !

« Tu sais que là, un coup de genoux et on aura plus qu'à demander à ta mère de te trouver un prénom plus féminin.

« Appelle moi Roy.

« Nan ! Et arrête de me serre comme ça ! Je vais pas m'envoler.

« Qui sait, je veux pas te perde Riz'. »

Une fois de plus, il avait employé ce ton sérieux et sincère qui la faisait douter de plus en plus. Où voulait-il en venir ?

_I can't live without you, baby_

Et cette chanson aussi!

« Riza ? Ca va ?

« Hum ? Oui, aussi bien qu'on puisse être avec toi.

« Je doit prendre ça comment ?

« A ton avis idiot !

« En tout cas moi je suis bien là.

« Et blablabla. C'est reparti.

« Riza, si je t'embête tu peux me le dire.

« Oh mais j'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour le dire !Et je crois l'avoir déjà fait assez souvent non ? Enfin, si tu veux que je radote, c'est ton problème.

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

« Quoi comme ça ?

« Froide et distante.

« Je pense que distante n'est pas très justifié pour le moment (le slow, vous vous rappelez ?). Quand à être froide, faut bien quelqu'un pour calmer tes ardeurs.

« Vu comme ça…

« …Mustang, tu peut me lâcher là. La chanson est finie.

« Parce qu'il faut une chanson pour que je te prenne dans mes bras ?

« Que ? Abrutis ! T'as pas remarqué qu'y a que deux idiots qui sont plantée au milieu de la piste. Allô, c'est plus le même rythme là, finie les câlins !

« Câlins ?

« Oh, c'est bon hein !

« Riz'…

« Rah, m'appelle pas comme ça je t'ai dit ! Tu me hu ! OO »

Roy venait encore une fois de la coupée de la façon la plus simple qui soit, enfin, pour lui, c'est-à-dire en l'embrassant. Résultat, Riza avait cessée de gigoter pour se libérer de ses bras et il aurait même dit qu'elle avait resserrés les siens autour de ses épaules. En tout cas, elle lui rendait son baisé, et c'était le principal, même s'il devait se faire claquer après. Un tout petit moment de bonheur, ce n'était pas trop demander non plus !

« Humph…Mustang ! Je t'interdit de refaire ça !

« T'avais l'air de bien aimer pourtant.

« Lâche moi !hurla-t-elle avant de se libérer sous les regards étonné de…ben tout le monde.

« Riza, attends !

« Hey ! le héla une petite voix sur le côté.

« Pas le temps…

« Elle reviendra pas et si tu y va tu vas de faire tuer.

« Hein ? »

Roy se retourna pour faire face à son interlocutrice qui se trouva être la fille avec qui était Riza la plupart du temps.

« Viens là, faut qu'on parle.

« Heu…

« Tu sais que t'es en train de la rendre folle, lança-t-elle dès qu'ils eurent quitté la salle et trouvé un coin tranquille.

« Moi ?

« Oui toi. T'as pas l'impression qu'elle sait plus ou elle en est ?

« Je…

« Faut ouvrir les yeux mon gars, c'est sûr que c'est pas en la reluquant que tu risquais de t'en rendre contre.

« T'es qui d'abord toi ?

« Sa meilleure amie, et je te jure que si elle te vide pas un chargeur sur la tronche, c'est moi qui le ferait.

« Génial. Me voilà devant le front de soutient d'Hawkeye.

« T'es pas en position de force je te signal.

« Ah oui ?

« Idiot ! Tu régleras pas le problème avec des flammes ! Ca fait trois jours qu'elle mange rien à la cantine et qu'elle te cherche tout le temps !

« Ah bon ?

« Si tu faisait plus attention à elle tu le saurait ! Alors si tu veux juste la séduire pour t'amuser ou je ne sais quelle autre raison, arrête tout de suite ! Soit tu l'aimes et tu lui dis, soit tu lui fous la paix !

« Je…Bordel, mais j'essaie ! Elle me remballe à chaque fois en me disant qu'elle se fera pas avoir ! Elle veut pas me croire quand je lui dit…

« La faute à qui ? Faut pas t'étonner qu'elle te fasse pas confiance avec la réputation que t'as !

« Et faudrait que je fasse quoi ?

« Dit donc, je vais pas te faire tout le boulot non plus !

« Beuh… !

« Tss…En fait t'es pas plus doué que les autres ! Dès qu'il faut y aller tu te dégonfles !

« Oh la ferme !

« En tout cas, j'ai pas l'intention de la laisser tomber amoureuse d'un type pareil. Alors change un peu…

« Attend, t'as dit quoi là ?Oo

« Heu…

« Elle…Elle est…amoureuse ? (bien Roy tu as réussit à ENFIN comprendre ! -.-') Amoureuse de moi ?

« T'es un peu long à la détente toi ! C'est ce que je me tue à t'expliquer là !

« Elle est…amoureuse…de moi…amoureuse…

« Oui ben c'est bon, on a comprit !

« …¤.¤

« Et ben c'est pas gagné ! Bon, tu nous fait quoi là ?

« C'est MERVEILLEUX ! s'écria-t-il soudain en la prenant des ses bras. Merveilleux, merveilleux !

« Heu…oui, c'est…merveilleux… -.-''

« Merci ! conclu-t-il en lui donnant un bisous claquant sur la joue, Merci ! Puis sur l'autre.

« Hina ?

« Hein ? »

Et là, on peut je pense, appeler ça comme ça, c'est le drame ! Riza venait de trouver sa meilleure amie dans les bras du-grand-du-beau-du-tout-le-tralala Roy Mustang. Et, le dénommé Mustang risquait fort de perdre beaucoup dans les instant qui suivrait. Déjà que le peu de confiance que commençait à lui accorder la blonde venait de partir en fumée…

« Riza, écoute…

« Non, c'est bon Hina, j'en ai rien à faire en fait. Tu fais bien ce que tu veux. Je ferais en sorte de ne rien dire à ton copain si tu veux. Je…A plus.

« Riza…

« Hawkeye, c'est quoi cette crise ? Depuis quand tu t'arrête au apparences ?

« Ferme là !

« T'es jalouse ?

« Jalouse ? De qui Roy ? De toi ? D'Hina ? Non. Je me disais juste qu'elle méritait plus que le ramassis de merde que tu es Roy.

« J'ai gagné, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Quoi ! T'es qu'un…Salaud ! hurla une Riza dépitée en faisant volte face et rejoignant le parking d'un pas rapide.

« Riz', attend ! »

Mais Riza s'en contrefichait d'Hina, elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle voulait juste partir loin, loin de Roy, loin très loin de lui. Elle espérait que se serait sa main qui viendrait se posée sur son épaule mais ce n'était que son amie qui tentait de s'excuser et qu'elle n'entendait pas, perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées. (Sympas la meilleur amie ! Mais on l'excuse, hein ?)

« …juste me dire qu'il t'aimait.

« Hein ? sursauta la jeune fille qui venait tout juste de comprendre qu'Hina lui parlait.

« Je disait qu'il t'aime, Roy, il est amoureux !

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte !

« Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'aurait menti à moi ? Arrête de tout voir en noir et laisse lui une chance !

« Je la lui ai donnée, sa chance ! Et il n'a rien trouver de mieux à faire que…

« Stop ! Riz', s'il te plaît. T'es malheureuse. Fait quelque chose. Va lui parler ou oublie le si c'est plus simple, mais reste pas comme ça. D'accord ?

« Hum…

« Riz' ?

« D'accord. Je…J'y vais. »

Et sans laisser le temps à son amie de digérer la nouvelle, elle fit de nouveau demi tour, et fonça en direction de Roy, toujours planté là où elles l'avaient laissé et qui affichait un sourire en coin.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui allait mener la danse et imposer ses règles, et elle verrait bien s'il valait la peine de lui donner de son temps.

C'est donc le visage d'un Roy particulièrement surpris qu'elle pris entre ses main avant de l'embrasser avidement. (c'est qu'elle est devenu accro celle-là !)

« Tu as deux jours…

« ? OO »

Sur ce, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait compris où elle voulait en venir, et rentra chez elle avec Hina. Roy avait de bonnes raisons de rester planté à présent…

Le week-end s'annonçait mouvementer.

_Et voilou ! _

_Aloooors ? je me suis défoncés sur ce coup là alors j'espère que z'êtes content ! lol (j'ai même bouffé devant le PC pour finir plus vite !)_

_Oubliez pas les reviews !_

_Et, juste pour savoir, est ce que les insultes qu'y a dans ma fic devrais la faire « rated » en K?? si vous en savez quek' chose, hésitez pas à me le dire !_

_bizz_


	5. surprend moi

_Et c'es reparti !_

_Merci à rizahawkeye pour sa review, la voici la suite !_

_Enjoy ans review !_

**Surprends moi !**

Lorsque la sonnette hurla ce samedi matin, Riza grommela d'un air ensommeillé, maudissant l'imbécile qui venait de la réveiller aux aurores. Comme personnes ne se décidait à se lever dans la maison et que des bruits de cailloux se faisaient entendre sur ses volets, elle décida d'aller dire deux mots à ce visiteur matinal.

Elle descendit donc à tâtons pour ne pas agresser ses yeux avec la lumière artificiel les escaliers et atteint sans trop de mal la porte d'entrée. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre qui se trouvait à côté, elle ne vit qu'un bout de veste noire et se dépêcha d'ouvrir quand la sonnette retenti de nouveau.

Il lui fallut bien trente seconde pour s'habituer à la lumière vive du matin naissant et reconnaître, sur son perron…

« Mustang, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

« J'ai que deux jours alors il n'y pas de temps à perdre ! »

Là encore, le temps de réaction de Riza fut un peu long, et elle se contenta de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer avec un simple

« Ah…

« Et ben, t'as l'air vachement en forme.

« J'ai pas pour habitude de me lever à point d'heure le samedi…

« Bon, alors faisons du café !

« Très bonne idée. Hum, très bonne… #bâillement#

« A toi l'honneur, t'es chez toi !

« Oo ?

« C'est pas gagné…-.-'

« Quoi ? »

Riza se traîna finalement jusqu'à le salle de bain où elle passa la tête sous l'eau afin de se réveiller complètement. Mais laisser Roy sans surveillance n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée…

« L'es drôlement sex ce pyjama Hawkeye, lança-t-il depuis l'embrasure de la porte de la salle d'eau.

« Hein ? »

Un regard rapide sur ces jambes lui apprit qu'elle ne portait que son tee-shirt qui, aussi long pouvait-il être, ne cachait pas du tout ces cuisses et à peine sa culotte.

« Commence pas Mustang.

« Je faisais juste un constat.

« Et ben garde les pour toi, tes constats.

« Bien chef ! (commence déjà à se faire tirer au carré par Riza ! )

« Mustang !

« ca te dit qu'on aille sur la terrasse ?

« Pourquoi ?

« Ben tes parents dorment, non ?

« Dormaient, avec le bouquant que t'as fait…

« C'est pourtant toi qui a ouvert.

« Et heureusement pour toi, mon père aurait pas été très d'accord avec ta visite matinale !

« J'ai de la chance alors…

« Ne t'approche pas comme ça ! Et arrête avec ces yeux !

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? Si je peux plus te regarder !

« Pas avec ces yeux là…

« Ils ont quoi ses yeux ?

« Ils me mettent mal à l'aise. Alors arrête.

« Comme tu voudras, marmonna-t-il non sans un joli sourire. Riza se trahissait de plus en plus…A une condition !

« Quoi encore ?

« Tu m'appelle Roy.

« Arrête avec cette obsession !

« Aller, s'te plaît, s'te plaît !

« T'es qu'un gros gamin !

« Oui, peut-être ben…Mais on appelle les gamins par leur prénom, non ?

« Pas les sales gosses.

« C'est reparti !

« Quoi !

« Tu me casse tout le temps ! Tu sais que je pourrais prendre ça comme une marque d'affection.

« …Fait bien comme tu veux mais va dehors.

« Hein ?

« De-hors. Sur la terrasse, là-bas. Tu veux un plan ?

« Heu, non, c'est bon. Tu viens aussi.

« Abruti, si je voulais pas venir je t'aurais foutu à la porte !

« Ah…oui, c'est vrai. Et, Riza, je l'aime bien ton pyj' !

« Dehors ! »

Elle revint, quelques minutes plus tard, avec deux tasses et la cafetière et essaya de s'éclipser pour se changer en vain. Roy n'avait pas prévu de lui laisser cette option, bien plus enjouer par sa tenue.

« Au moindre dérapage je t'assomme, le prévint-elle en s'essayant à son tour mais par terre, cachant ainsi ses jambes sous la table basse. (Raté Roy ! niark)

« Je serais sage, promis !

« Mouais.

« Et j'aurais une surprise si je le suis, hein ?

« Pff…T'es incurable !

« Aller quoi, je fais des efforts là !

« -.- Mais oui…

« je t'assure, en temps normal j'aurais…

« Mustang, tu vas t'enfoncer là.

« Hum…Appelle moi Roy !

« Nan.

« Si

« Nan

« Siiiii !

« NAN !

« Si, si, si, si !

« J'ai dit non !

« Sinon je t'embrasse sur le champs !

« Rêve pas !

« On essaie.

« T'es mort avant d'avoir pu y gouter.

« Juste un peu !

« Non mais tu me fais quoi là ! T'es retourné en enfance ou quoi ?

« Rizaaaa.

« Arrête !

« S'il te plaît !

« Quoi !

« Aller !

« Tu t'arrête immédiatement alors.

« Promis juré !

« …Pff…Très bien ROY.

« Et ben, ce qu'il faut pas faire pour te l'entendre dire ! (l'est fière le Roy là, hein ! lol)

« Mus…

« Hinhin !

« ROY, tu m'énerve !

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aime ?

« C'est vraiment un question ou t'es réellement stupide ?

« Ca veut dire que tu m'aimeuh !

« Ca veut dire que si t'arrête pas avec tes idées à la con du va bouffer du gazon !

« Et comment tu vas faire pour m'attraper ?

« T'inquiète pas pour moi.

« Oh, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je m'impatiente ! #regard sadique#

« Roy ! »

C'en était trop pour Riza qui ne supportait plus cette manie débile de se comporter comme un gosse de six ans. Elle se leva en une fraction de seconde et partie à la chasse au Roy qui, prévoyant, avait prit de l'avance.

« Je vais te… ! »

En plus, elle avait l'avantage de connaître le terrain, aussi n'eu-t-elle aucune difficulter à se retrouver face à lui, tout flingues dehors.

« Arrête toi !...Arrête toi ou je tire !...Roy ! »

Trop tard ! Il avait à peine ralenti se course et l'avait percutée de plein fouet. La jeune fille avait juste eu le temps de baisser son arme pour ne pas qu'il la prenne dans les côtes. Au final, elle se trouvait écrasée sous son corps, les bras et les jambes complètement bloquées et le nez dans les cheveux de Roy qui…

« Arrête de mater !

« J'ai pas fais exprès, plaida le coupable.

« Non, bien sûr, c'est tes yeux qui se sont baissés tout seuls ! Aller, lève toi.

« Hum…Je sais pas…

« Roy, me refait pas ce coup là !

« Quel coup ?

« Roy !

« Juste un bisou, c'est tout ce que je demande…

« J'ai dit non.

« Et moi je crois que tu n'as pas le choix… »

Malgré les protestation de notre blonde préférée, il commença à déposer dans son coup, des baisés tout doux puis s'attaqua à sa joue, se rapprochant petit à petit de ces lèvre convoités.

« Roy, arrête, soupira la fille, non sans souhaiter inconsciemment qu'il continue sa besogne. C'est que, pour le peu d'expérience de Riza en la matière, Roy se débrouillait vraiment bien et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir des soupirs de bien-être.

Comme s'il voulait la testée, le garçon s'arrêta juste au coins de ses lèvres et la regarda intensément jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écrie, les joues roses :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais abruti ! Continue, t'arrête plus !

« Oh si vous le demandez ma douce. »

La suite est assez facile à imaginer. Riza qui avait réussit à libérer ses bras s'agrippa au coup de son…heu, on peut dire petit ami là, non ? Et relava la tête pour attraper sa bouche. Lui se redressa, fit en sorte de passer son poids sur ses jambe et se mit sur les coudes afin d'avoir plus de liberté de mouvements et lui rendit son baisé tout en jouant avec les courtes mèche de cette fille qu'il avait si longtemps désiré.

Sa main gauche parti à la recherche de l'ouverture du tee-shirt de Riza et entreprit une lente remontée dans son dos. Celle-ci se dégagea alors et, reprenant son souffle, articula :

« Roy, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

« Oh ! Je…Désolé Riz'. Je voulais pas…Je…

« Tu veux bien te lever maintenant ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire timide, lui évitant des excuses idiotes.

« Heu, oui.

« Roy ?

« Quoi ! Quoi !

« Pourquoi tu t'emballe tout à coup ? D'habitude c'est moi qui perd mon sang froid…

« Je…Riz'…

« Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça !

« Est ce que…Est ce que tu…enfin…heu…

« Tu sais que t'es craquant quand tu bafouilles ? le taquina-t-elle en riant.

« Te moque pas de moi !

« Je ne me moque pas Roy, tu me surprend, c'est tout.

« C'est toi qui disait qu'il ne faut pas regarder les apparences, nan ?

« Oui, quelque chose comme ça…

« Je t'aime Riza Hawkeye.

« Et moi je voudrais bien me lever, j'ai pas vraiment envie de finir ma nuit dans le gazon.

« Bouhou…T'es cruelle !

« Debout !

« J'en ai marre de toi ! pleurnicha-t-il en la relevant (il faut semblant, bien sûr !)

« A genoux !

« Hein ? Oo

« Vite !

« Heu, oui…s'exécuta-t-il. ( c'est qu'elle sais se faire obéir la Riza !)

« Tu sais, on est très vieux jeu dans la famille. Va me falloir un peu plus que des bisous dans le coup.

« Que…Qu'est ce que tu me chante là ?

« Si tu le dais pas, c'est pas moi qui vais te l'apprendre ! (héhé ! La réplique choque qu'il faut toujours dire pour avoir le dernier mot face à un mec ! niark)

« Mais, Riza ! J'ai rien fait de mal !

« On va dire que tu as…15 secondes pour trouver.

« Hein ! Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe si je trouve pas ?

« Tu m'oublie !

« Cruelle, tu es cruelle.

« Tu crois que tu m'as pas fait du mal toi ?

« Je…Je voulais pas ! Je t'assure, je voulais vraiment pas. Je savais pas comment m'y prendre pour que tu me remarque…

« Rien à faire. T'as qu'à en assumer les conséquences ! Il te reste neuf secondes.

« Quoi ! OO Riza, attend ! Faut que tu m'expliques ! Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? Je suis perdu là !

« Cinq…

« Riza..

« Quatre…

« Je t'aime Riza, j'te jure !

« Trois… »

Et là, alors que le décompte approchait de sa fin, ce fut l'éclat de génie, la lumière qui s'allume, ce que vous voulez ! Bref, Roy s'empara de la main de sa belle blonde alors qu'un un se dessinait sur ces lèvres, ferma les yeux et s'exclama, peut-être un peu trop fort :

« Riza Hawkeye acceptez vous de sortir avec le pauvre type que je suis avant que je perde pied !

« Et ben, t'en aura mit du temps ducon, ria-t-elle en s'agenouillant face à lui. Embrasse-moi !

« Quand tu veux, de toute façon je suis accro…#sourire de vainqueur# (héhé, notre Roy est de retour ! )

Et voilou !

J'aurais jamais cru pouvoir la finir c'te fic ! héhé

D'ailleurs, si vous voulez que je la continue, ça peut se faire…faut juste m'encourager ! (yeah ! vive les reviews !)

Enfin, j'espère çq vous aura plut !

Bizz

Miss tit'cha


	6. en attendant la suiteuh!

EN ATTENDANT LA SUITEUH!

**_A la demande générale (qui m'a beaucoup touchée, soit dit en passant) je vais faire une suite à cette fic (qui au début me parraissait un poil bidon, lol), du moins dès que j'aurais de quoi faire un nouveau chapitre (c'est vrai que c'est mieu hein!)_**

**_Mais bon, je me dois de répondre à vos reviews, enfin je pense._**

**_Donc allons-y!_**

**Rizahawkeye: Comme tu peux le voire, j'ai cédés à vos suplications (ça se dit ça? Oo) et tu auras une suite! En tout cas merci pour tes erviews et j'adore ton skyblog! (enfin je pense que c'est le tiens)**

**Kissu-Chan: Mon serveur à pas voulu t'envoyer de message sur l'adresse que tu m'as laissée donc je te répond ici (sorry -.-'') Ca m'a fait plaisir de voire que j'avais une nouvelle lectrice (si c'est bien d'une lectrice qu'il s'agit...) et avec un peu de patience tu l'auras ta suite! merci encore!**

**Anne o nyme: y me fait vraiment triper ce pseudo, lol! alors je continue, comme promis! bizz et merci pour les reviews!**

**R(i)z: Apparement je t'es fait changé de pseudo, lol, c'était pas voulu! Mais celui de dépar était pas mal non plus, fallai juste le savoir en fait! Merci pour les encouragements à toi aussi et à + pour la suite!**

**Lisia (qui m'avait laissée une review au chap4) je suis déééésolée pour toutes les fautes que je fais! Je me reli pourtant! (enfin j'essaie!) Mais je suis nule pour ça, c'est pas ma faute! lol Enfin, ça ne t'a apparement pas empêcher d'apprecier donc merci pour les encouragement à toi aussi!**

**Voilou, c'est fait pour les anonymes! Merci aussi à Lili, Evilyuffie et Radiklement pour vos messages.**

**Gros bizzoux à tous et à très bientôt! (j'espère!)**

**Miss titcha**

****

****

****


	7. accord parental souhaitable

_Au début, ce chapitre était booocoup plus court ! Mais le site à beuguer alors j'ai eu tout le temps de l'allonger un peu !_

_Mais d'abord, réponses aux dernière reviews !_

_Rizahawkeye : c'est bien ce qu'il me semblais (pour le blog) il est vraiment sympas ! Je sais pas si t'as vu mes coms, ils sont signés miss titcha, comme d'hab ! J'espère que je pourrais poster avant le 27 mais ça va dépendre du site...-.-'_

_Silia : merci bocoup !  la suite ben la voici !_

_Et merci à mistik fantasy, Sweet Angel91, Reiniku et Eiri yuki_

_Sur ce, enjoy and review ! (faut pas oublier!)_

**Accord parental souhaitable**

Roy voulait que leur baiser ne s'arrête jamais. Malgré toutes les conquêtes à son actif, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Pas que Riza soit une experte en se genre de chose mais, il devait bien l'avouer, il était devenu complètement dépendant de ses lèvres. A se demander comment il avait pu résister aussi longtemps (c'est qu'il faudrait le plaindre môsieur en plus !)

Pourtant, leur échange fut bel et bien écourter par…

« Riza ? Chérie a qui as-tu ouvert tout à l'heure ? Riz' ?

« Et merde, jura doucement Roy, manquait plus que ça !

« Bouge pas, je reviens…Je suis là Papa !

« Ah ! Alors, c'était…TU AS OUVERT DANS CETTE TENUE !

« Oups…Heu, j'ai…heu…c'était des gamins, ils n'y avait personne quand j'ai ouvert, bredouilla-t-elle pour cacher ses joues rouges et en tirant sur le bas de son tee-shirt.

« Je t'ai entendu parler avec quelqu'un en bas.

« Heu…C'était…le téléphone, un copain qui…

« Un COPAIN !

« Heu, oui…on est…dans la même classe, expliqua-t-elle précipitamment, et on…on avait un devoir pour lundi. Il…il voulait que je lui explique.

« Oh, c'est pour ça que tu t'énervais ?

« Oui ! Oui, c'est pour ça. Hé hé, tu sais comment son les garçons de nos jours, hein, ils comprennent jamais rien.

« Hum…Bon, remonte te changer, c'est de la folie de rester dehors dans cet accoutrement ! Et la prochaine fois, enfile un pantalon.

« Oui papa…

« C'est quoi toute cette herbe dans tes cheveux ? Aller, oust, tu vas attraper froid !

« Si tu veux mon avis, intervint la mère de Riza qui venait d'arriver, elle n'a pas due avoir trop froid…File te changer, conclue-t-elle à sa fille.

« J'y vais. Mais…heu…vous devriez rentrer vous aussi, le…l'air est encore frai, c'est vrai.

« Bordel, marmonnait Roy au milieu des massif de fleur, trouve de bonnes excuses Hawkeye, ça vaut rien ce que tu dis ! Et je fais quoi moi maintenant !

« Je vous rejoins, faut que j'aille récupérer R…le téléphone ! »

Elle attendit que ses parents soient à l'intérieur et hors de vue pour courir vers le bosquet de fleur où se terrait Roy.

« Ne revient JAMAIS à une heure pareil, grommela-t-elle devant son sourire en coin. Si mon père te vois tu es mort et moi bonne pour le couvent.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

« Ta réputation n'est plus à faire Mustang ! Même auprès des adultes.

« Rah ! Recommence pas à m'appeler comme ça !

« Désolé…

« Riza ?

« Hum ?...

« Est ce que…tu…

« Je te le dirais que si tu le mérite.

« Hein ?

« Les trois mots…

« Oh…

« Roy, je…je suis désolée, vraiment. Mais c'est un peu rapide tout ça. J'ai pas l'habitude…

« …

« Et puis, tant que les deux jours ne sont pas terminés, t'es bien capable de tout faire foirer, finit-elle avec une pointe d'aigreur dans la voix.

« Dis pas ça Riz' regard assassin …a, Riza. Je ferais pas de bêtises ! Juré !

« Mouais, c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, tu promets toujours la lune.

« T'as pas perdu ton sens de la répartie à ce que je vois. Tranchante comme une lame de rasoir.

« Qu'est ce que tu y connais à la tranchabilité du rasoir toi ? Depuis quand t'en as besoin !

« Oo'…Tranchabilité ? C'est quoi ce mot ?

« Rah, t'es lourd !

« Escuse moi… »

Il se rapprochait à nouveau d'elle pour terminer la besogne interrompue (héhé à bas l'autorité parentale!Elle arrive toujours quand y faut…pas !) mais sa partenaire ne semblait pas du même avis.

« Riza…

« Faut que tu files d'ici, passe par derrière, le mur est pas bien haut, tu pourras le sauter facilement. Tu atterriras sur la route du centre. Après t'es grand, tu te débrouille !

« Est-ce que ça veux dire que je peux rentrer chez toi par effraction en grimpant au mur et rentrer par ta fenêtre ?

« N'importe quoi ! Aller, file d'ici !

« Un dernier…

« File !

« A tout à l'heure alors. Devant le cinéma à 14h30, c'est moi qui invite !

« …hum…D'accord, à cet après midi ! »

Elle regarda s'éloigner le garçon, songeuse, jusqu'à se qu'il ai disparu derrière le fameux mur et qu'une main se pose sur son épaule, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

« Tu comptais m'en parler j'espère, lui dit sa mère d'un ton autoritaire.

« Heu…De…de quoi tu…C'est…heu…

« Aller, viens là, la coupa-t-elle d'un voix plus douce, pleine d'amour maternel, je dirais rien à ton père…

« Oh merci Maman !

« Mais je veux être tenue au courant !

« …D'accords…-.-''

« Alors, c'est qui ? On aurait dit ce garçon…heu…Mustang !

« OO _Comment elle sais ça !J'ai du lui en parler…ou alors…_ Heu, oui…c'est…

« Ce n'est pas lui que tu traitais de tout les noms la dernière fois ? Et qui a une sacrée réputation aussi ?

« Heu…

« Tu disais qu'il s'amusait avec les filles comme avec…

« Maman ! C'est bon, on a compris !

« Hum. C'est lui alors ?

« Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais oui.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il a l'air charmant… Si on oublie le faite qu'il vienne si tôt te voire et qui plus est quand tu es si peu vêtu…

« Maman !

« Quoi ! Il est amoureux, c'est tout…Mais à l'avenir, il pourrait venir un peu plus tard…

« …Tu crois vraiment que…qu'il est amoureux ?

« J'en sais rien, c'est pas moi qui sort avec ! Mais ton père n'est jamais venu me chercher chez mes parents aux aurores !

« Hum… _C'était juste pour m'embêter peut-être…_

« Aller, viens manger un bout.

« C'est qu'il est toujours là à venir m'embêter pour rien et…ça m'énerve ! Mais d'un côté…

« Laisse faire le temps, tu t'en rendra compte toute seule q'il t'aime ou pas.

« De toute façon, il n'a que deux jour cet abruti !

« Oo…

« Heu, rien ! C'est rein du tout. Héhé, on rentre ?

« C'est parti ! Ton père va se poser des questions !

« Au fait, tu…heu, tu l'as sue comment ?

« Qu'il y avait un garçon ? Vous avez laissé votre café sur la table basse…

« Oups… »

La matinée se termina sans autre incidents majeurs (j'extrais les prises de pieds dans les meubles, les vaisselles cassée et les excuses bidon de le fautive pour expliquer sa maladresse alors que tout le monde, enfin, sa mère, connaît parfaitement la raison !) même si Riza due répondre aux milles et une questions de sa mère à propos de…et oui, Roy !

Et ça s'averra bien plus dur pour la jeune fille qu'elle ne l'aurait penser. Comment était-elle tombée amoureuse ? Aucune idée ! La déclaration ? Difficile de déterminer laquelle était la bonne…Avait-elle seulement vraiment eu lieux…Ses parents ? Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'en parler ! Ses ambitions ? Heu…battre le record d'apnée en embrassant une fille ?

Bref, il fut bientôt deux heures et il fallait se préparer.

Un conseil, ne parlez JAMAIS à votre mère du premier rendez-vous ! C'est bon pour avoir droit au mythique « dans mon temps… » et en prime, une séance conseil beauté.

Quelle coiffure, quelle robe ? La question fut vite élucider : Riza ne mettrait pas de robe pour ce ciné, elle avait horreur de ça ! Non, un pantalon noir bouffant avec un tee-shirt « No touch ! » feraient l'affaire. Pour les cheveux, la coupe garçonne réduisait à néant les choix ! (on frôlait pourtant les barrettes papillon).

Vint ensuite la question du maquillage, bref, tout un baratin qui n'intéressait pas plus notre belle blonde que le trombone qu'elle triturait depuis le début de l' « entretient ». Quoi que, le trombone devint presque passionnant quand arriva le sujet fatidique des…hum…

« On sort à peine ensemble ! s'indigna Riza avant même de laisser sa mère finir.

« Je préfère prévenir que guérir.

« Oui et ben au point où on en est, encore dix minutes et c'est ma migraine qu'il faudra guérir ! J'me sauve, ça va être l'heure !

« Mais…Tu n'es pas encore prête ! Une femme doit savoir se faire attendre en plus !

« J'ai horreur d'être ne retard ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Sans laisser le temps à sa mère d'ajouter un quelconque autre conseil insignifiant, elle attrapa sa boge et dévala les escalier avant de se ruer dehors, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer par son paternel.

Raté…

« Elle court où comme ça !

« Rendez-vous, marmonna sa femme, la mine déconfite, ou déçue, ou les deux…hum.

« Dans cet accoutrement ?

« J'en ai bien peur !

« Et bien, au moins elle n'est pas de ses filles qui sortent en minijupes et maillot de bain.

« Oh non ! Et ça ne risque pas ! »

Devant le cinéma, Riza, il faut bien le dire, poirotait. Elle remuait dans son esprit des pensées plus ou moins noires allant de la véritable nature des sentiments de Roy à son égard à la meilleur façon de lui faire payer comme il se doit chaque minutes qu'elle passait là à attendre toute seule.

Et puis, une petite voix vint lui hurler entre les oreilles qu'elle s'était ENCORE fait avoir ! Et étrangement, Riza commençait à lui donner raison, à cette satanée voix.

« Riz' !

« Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça ! Tu me fais attendre un quart d'heure et tu…

« Chut…Je te regardais.

« Va falloir trouver une meilleure réponse parce que là t'es mal barré mon petit !

« S'il te plais Riza, pas de scène devant le ciné…

« Et pourquoi ! Ta saleté de réputation compte plus que moi peut-être !

« J'ai pas dit ça…

« C'est marrant j'aurais jurer que ça s'en rapprochait beaucoup !

« C'est pas de ma faute si t'es parano ! Faut arrêter de voir le mal partout Riza !

« Oh ! Et bien dans ce cas je me demande bien pourquoi diable tu t'es entiché d'une pauvre parano qui te fait des scènes en publique !

« C'est pas…

« Ce que tu voulais dire ? Alors t'as un sérieux problème Mustang : ta bouche ne suit pas tes pensées ! Ou alors elle les suit trop et raconte ce qu'il ne faudrait pas dire à voix haute !

« Riz…

« Non ! Non, j'en ai plus rien à foutre ! « J'te promet Riza, je ferais pas de bêtises ! » Combien de temps t'as tenu ? Mon pauvre, t'es loin du record, tu sais !

« Arrête Riza, j't'en pris !

« Tu vois un peu ce que ça fait !

« Quoi ?

« De pas pouvoir en placer une, de rester impuissant devant quelqu'un qui te rabaisse au maximum ! De…

« Tu me fais quoi là ? Je t'ai jamais rabaissé Riza ! Au contraire ! Jamais j'aurais…

« non, non, non ! Pas de baratin, j'en ai assez eu ! T'es toujours là à jouer les beau parleurs mais t'es pas capable de t'investir dans quelque chose qui te tiens à cœur !

« Mais Riza !

« La ferme ! J'en peut plus de te voire jouer avec mes émotions ! Tu sais parfaitement se que je ressent et tu t'en sert pour me mettre hors de moi et l'instant d'après me…tu me dégoûte !

« Tu ne le pense pas ! Tu t'emporte pour rien ! Je voulais juste…

« Me faire attendre comme une potiche ! Tu fais ça avec toutes les nenettes ou tu t'es juste dis que se serais marrant ? Juste pour voire.

« Oh et puis merde ! Si tu te crois maligne Hawkeye, fait ce que tu veux. J'me casse !

« Je…Que…Quoi ?

« A plus », cracha le brun en repartant d'où il venait.

Riza n'en revenait pas, elle venait de briser la relation naissante qui les liaient et cela lui faisait mal, très mal. Elle commença à rentrer chez elle mais ses jambes refusèrent de l'emmener bien loin et elle éclata en sanglot au beau milieu de l'allée piétonne, plantée seule contre une devanture de boutique, tremblant de tous ses membres et incapable d'arrêter le flot de larme qui jaillissait de ses yeux ambres.

Elle traitait Roy d'abruti à longueur de temps mais elle ne valait pas mieux ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil au moindre geste de ce…Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe amoureuse de ce garçon là ! Il y en avait de bien mieux partout mais son cœur était allé choisir le plus…inaccessible…Oui, plus elle y pensait et plus leur relation semble mener à une impasse, le bonheur leur était littéralement inaccessible ensemble.

Et cette vérité cinglante ne fit que redoubler ses sanglots.

« Riza Hawkeye, finit-elle pas dire alors que les larmes se faisaient toujours aussi abondantes mais que sa respiration lui permettait de nouveau de parler, tu es la plus grande des idiotes !

« Tu ne devrais pas baisser la tête comme ça, tes yeux sont trop jolis pour que tu les caches ainsi.

« Pourquoi t'es revenu ?

« Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour se le faire ce film !

« Hein… ?

« Je te demande si tu veux toujours m'accompagner au cinéma. Mais peut-être qu'il faut que je me remette à genoux.

« …

« Riza…C'est la première fois que tu me sourie je crois.

« Fait attention, une fois n'est pas coutume.

« Dans ce cas laisse moi le temps d'apprécier… »

Et ils partirent dans un doux baiser timide (pas une grosse paloche, un peu de romantisme s'il vous plais !) comme deux amoureux qui se découvrent petit à petit. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils étaient, en fait ?

« Alors, le film ?

« Non.

« Quoi !

« Je prefer rester à la lumière.

« … ?

« Avec toi idiot !

« Un café alors ?

« Hum, ça me va ! »

En le regardant sourire joyeusement, Riza se demanda si elle n'avait pas était un peu trop pessimiste. Peut-être que le bonheur était à porter de leur main, attendant qu'il le voit et s'en saisissent… (oh, c'est beau ça ! je m'étonne moi-même !)

Peut-être cette dispute n'était que leur manière à eux de se montrer combien ils s'aiment. Si c'était le cas, elle devrait apprendre à peser un peu ses mots et ne pas dire des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs !

Elle senti quelque chose de chaud lui effleurer la main. Souriant et regardant le ciel, elle attendit que celle de son petit ami s'empare de la sienne et se contenta de lui rendre son étreinte.

Oui, le bonheur n'était peut-être pas si loin…Du moins n'avait-il jamais été aussi près d'eux.

_Et voulà ! J'espère que le site va remarcher vite !_

_N'oubliez pas les reviews ! et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! _


	8. L'autre

_Bon, j'ai eu une grosse panne de stylo (enfin, de clavier) alors ce chapitre arrive un peu en retard… Mais je remercie une de mes lectrices pour son idée lumineuse qui me permet d'écrire ces lignes. Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Sinon, faut s'en prendre à kaisuky, c'est elle qu'a eu l'idée ! _

_Mais comme d'hab', les reviews ! (y parait qu'on a pas le droit d'y répondre dans les chapitre mais comme vous laissez pas tous vos adresses…)_

_**Lisia : **Mercii ) ! C'est vrai que j'y suis allé fort sur Riza (la pauvre -.-' ) et pour l'obstacle, comme tu dis, ben il arrive, et y fait pas semblant ! ;) Bizz_

_**Rizahawkeye : **Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Je sais pas si t'as vu mais je t'ai laissé un com sur ton blog. C'est parce que j'ai pas eu le lien ou l'adresse que tu m'a laisser pour aller lire ta fic et ça m'embête parce que j'aurais bien aimer la lire…si tu pouvais me le redonner je serais ravie d'y jeter un œil (voir plus ! ;) ) _

_**RIneZAmb :** Ahah ! Une nouvelle venue ! Merci et contente que ça te plaise ! voici donc la suite !_

_Et merci aussi à **Lili**, **mistik fantasy**, **Evilyuffie**, **SweetAngel91**, **Reinku** et** kaisuky** (au fait, j'ai pas menti sur mon profil, j'ai bien 15 ans…)_

_Voilou, C'est parti ! Oubliez pas les reviews (mais je sais que vous êtes des fidèles ! et ça fait chaud au cœur .)_

_Enjoy !_

**L'autre**

Le week-end de Riza n'avait été qu'un concentré de bonheur. Elle avait passé avec Roy les deux plus belles journées de sa vie (enfin, elle est amoureuse…) malgré quelques altercations. Ils s'étaient mis d'accords dès leur réconciliation, assis à la terrasse d'un café devant deux verres de limonade (Riza lui avait interdit l'alcool). Dorénavant, elle essaierait de ne plus s'emporter au moindre faux pas et lui ne jouerait plus avec ses nerfs et arrêterait les provocations déplacées.

C'était dur, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre de se retenir. Roy adorant taquiner Riza par nature (c'est bien connu, on ne se refait pas) et Riza perdant son calme dès l'instant où il lui prenait la main (frissons, bafouilles, la liste était longue). C'était peut-être ça qui faisait avancer leur histoire, car pas de risque, avec eux pas de monotonie !

Bref, ce fut un merveilleux week-end et la jeune fille réussit même à échapper à l'interrogatoire de sa mère en prétextant une migraine.

Mais le lundi, lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée, quelque chose lui dit que ce ne serait pas aussi rose que lors du dit week-end. Et ce quelque chose s'était matérialisé en pompom-girl pulpeuse agrippée au coup de son cher et tendre.

Elle leur laissa trois secondes pour se détacher, se qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir envisagé dans un futur proche, avant de s'élancer, toute griffes dehors. La blondasse n'eu pas le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit, elle se retrouva les quatre pattes en l'air à deux mètre derrière, les cheveux en bataille (Riza l'avait tiré par là) et la mine déconfite. On n'aurait pu dire si elle allait pleurer ou hurler sur Riza. Quoique, à moins d'avoir des tendances suicidaires, il valait mieux prendre la première solution. Finalement, elle choisi une autre option et fit la moue avec un petit air outré, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et regardant Roy.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs bien du mal. Ses joues avait reçu l'équivalent de toute une vie de gifle en l'espace de deux minutes et il tentait en vain de s'expliquer face à une Riza…en pleure.

« Riza, j'te jure que…

« Tu m'a laissée croire, hurlait-elle en s'avançant de plus en plus, plus menaçante que jamais.

« Non, non, Riz…

« Tu m'as fait croire tout ce temps qu'il y avait quelque chose.

« Riza, je te jure…

« J'était prête à changer pour toi.

« Riza…

« J'était vraiment amoureuse.

« Je t'aime aussi Ri…

« La ferme ! TAIS TOI ! Ne prononce plus JAMAIS ces mots devant moi !

« Mais…

« Tu me dégoûte ! Comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir ?

« Ecoute moi Riza, j't'en pris. Je… »

Elle n'eu pas besoin de le coupé cette fois ci, il s'arrêta de lui-même. Elle était plantée là, à une dizaine de centimètre de lui, le visage rougit par les larmes, mais surtout, elle venait d'arracher de son coup la chaîne d'argent qu'il lui avait donné la veille.

« Riza… »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta de lâcher le collier au sol avant d'y jeter un coup de pied et l'éloigner le plus d'elle, ne releva même pas la tête vers se visage dont elle avait tant rêver la nuit passée et se dirigea d'un pas régulier vers le couloir, maîtrisant tant bien que mal les sanglots qui s'engouffraient dans sa gorge.

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'une voix lui parvint

« C'est qui cette folle Roy ? Me dit pas que tu sors avec Hawkeye ! Tu serais tombé bien bas. »

S'en était trop, elle se précipita dans le couloir mal éclairé et alla se blottir dans les toilettes (bah oui, comme toutes les filles qui pleures !) pour y verser toutes les larmes de son corps.

Malgré tout ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir à l'instant, elle ne parvenait pas à le détester. Et c'était ça qui la rendait folle et malheureuse, elle était désespérément amoureuse de Roy Mustang.

Déjà, la sonnerie braillait, lui annonçant qu'elle devait aller en cours. Qu'elle devait aller affronter le regard des autres, affronter ce garçon, affronter son cœur.

Mais ne pas y aller serait montrer à quelle point elle était faible et elle ne voulait pas…être faible. Pas devant lui…Pas encore une fois.

Elle entra donc dans la salle de classe avec tout le monde, invita Hina à se mettre au premier rang, histoire de ne pas voire que tout le monde ou presque la regardait et surtout ne pas sentir la présence de Roy à côté d'elle comme avant.

Et tout ce passa normalement. Aucunes remarques, aucuns sarcasmes, du moins devant les professeurs. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mustang brisait des cœurs, on y était habitué et même si les ragots s'en nourrissaient toujours, moins de gens les écoutaient.

En revanche, la pause de midi fut une véritable épreuve. Riza se rendit compte à quel point elle était devenu dépendante de lui car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le chercher du regards dans la salle bondée du self. Et ce là encore tout tourna au vinaigre.

Elle était encore là, cette pintade, à lui tourner autour, à déposer des baisés sur ses joues, à se pencher devant lui pour rien, à minauder sans arrêt, et tout ça, en lançant des regards haineux à Riza.

Riza qui, aveugler par la douleur sourde qui lui broyait le cœur, ne voyait pas des yeux noirs tenter d'accrocher les siens, des yeux tristes et éteints que la cause de ses souffrances n'enlevaient plus de son visage.

Non, elle ne voyait que l'autre et cela ne faisait qu'alourdir le poids de la culpabilité dans ces beaux yeux sombres.

Des yeux qui la cherchèrent encore lors de leurs heures creuses depuis le toit des vestiaires, des yeux qui s'embuaient sans oser pleurer, des yeux qui l'aimaient.

_Vous allez me haïre…mais c'est fini ! Héhé, la suite très bientôt ! niark._

_Bizz à tous et m'en voulez pas trop, je voulais poster assez vite pour vous faire plaisir ! (quoi ? raté ? ah bon..)_


	9. hopelessly devoted to you

_Youyou !_

_Comme j'ai eu une menace de grève de review (naaaaaaaan !) j'ai décider de vite écrire le suite ! héhé, vous savez vous faire entendre mes chères lectrices ! _

_Enfin, avant tout, les réponses aux reviews, comme d'hab' :_

_**RineZAmb** : Comme tu peux le voire, j'ai tenu compte de tes revendications ! lol. Alors voici la suite ! _

_**Silia** : Pourquoi Roy fait rien ! Hé beh Roy est un mec et les mec amoureux sont souvent pomés…(sans vouloir paraître sexiste…) Donc on peut dire…ben qu'il est idiot de pas se rendre compte que lui-même aime Riza pour de bon…ouais, ça ma plais bien ça !_

_**Anne o'nyme** : j'ai pas compris pk tu m'a mis « c gentil » dans ta review…mais peut-être que c'était qu'il manquait le « pas » au milieu…-.-' Bref, voilà la suite et c'est pas grave si tu radote un peu, ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire ça ! _

_**Lisia** : J'espère que ça n'est pas trop à l'eau de rose non plus…Mais bon, c'est Roy !. Merci pour le compliment, je fais de mon mieux !_

_**Shico-chan** : Oyé nouvelle venu ! merci pour ce cris de groupie ! j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !_

_Voilou ! Merci à tous et aussi à **Evilyuffie**, **Lili**, **Selena** (oh ! une nouvelle , **Roxanne Black** (encore une nouvelle !)) et **Reiniku**._

_Pour le titre, c'est juste que j'avais pas d'idée et que j'aime bien (c'est le titre d'uns chanson de Grease !) donc cherchez pas…_

_Sur ce, ben…ENJOY ! _

**Hopelessly devoted to you**

Il était 15h42 lorsque Roy réussit à trouver Riza sans sa meilleure amie. Mais il lui fallut encore dix bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir sortir de derrière l'arbre où il se cachait. Dix minutes a chercher en vain quoi lui dire en étant aussi rapide que possible pour éviter qu'elle ne le coupe avant qu'il ai finit. Autant dire dix minutes à chercher l'impossible.

Finalement, comme il ne lui restait que trois minutes avant de devoir retourner en classe, il se lança. (allô central, comportement suicidaire détecté dans la cour du lycée.)

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ne l'entendit pas approcher. Il resta à quelques mètres d'elle, la gorge serrée à regarder des larmes s'égarer de temps en temps sur ses joues. Il mourait d'envie de venir les sécher mais il savait que Riza interprèterait assez mal se geste et se contenta de faire un pas, puis un autre, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus de la blonde.

N'y tenant plus, il tendit la main vers son visage mais…

« Roooy ! Tu viens, dis ! Je voudrait te montrer un truc avant de… »

La pétasse, le retour !

Roy lui lança un regard assassin et fit claquer ses doigts après avoir enfilé un de ses fameux gants, bloquant ainsi la pompom derrière une barrière de flammes. Il reposa son regard sur Riza mais celle-ci ne le regardait pas. Elle avait bien relevé la tête mais elle fixait d'un regard absent et malheureux le feu.

« ROY ! criait l'autre avec une voix outrée. Pourquoi t'a fais ça ! Roy ! Mes cheveux vont roussir, c'est pas gentil ! Qu'est ce que t'as depuis ce matin ! ROY !

« Dégage !

« Hein ?

« Sort de là, va t'en, débarrasse le plancher !

« Mais…Roy !

« DEGAGE ! »

Le volume sonore avait semble-t-il réveillé Riza qui observait maintenant le brun ou plutôt la main qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux relevés sans s'en rendre compte. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'escrimait à faire fuir l'autre pintade mais cela avait réussit à réchauffer son cœur. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

« Riza ?...Riza…

« Hum...murmura-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

« Ecoute je…je suis désolé pour ce matin, vraiment. Je…Je m'en contrefiche que ce qu'ils peuvent bien tous penser sur nous, Riza, crois moi !

« …

« Tu te rappelle au début, tu n'arrêtait pas de ma dire que tu ne comprenait pas ce qu'il t'arrivais…Je suis perdu Riz'. Je sais plus où j'en suis, c'est allé tellement loin…

« Oh…

« Non ! Non ! C'est…c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je…

« C'est pas grave tu sais. Je m'en remettrais. Mais j'aurais…oui, j'aurais aimé que tu me le dise…Que tu me dise que tu ne voulais pas aller plus loin…Au lieu de…

« Riza, je suis bien avec toi ! On a passé de jours parfaits ensemble et je ne veux pas qu'on s'arrête là. C'est juste que…j'ai pas l'habitude…de m'attacher autant à quelqu'un…

« Pourtant j'avais cru comprendre que pas mal de filles t'avaient entendue dire je t'aime…

« … !détrompe toi Riza, il n'y en a qu'une qui l'a entendu.

« Pardon ? Oo

« …Riz', pourquoi tu ne veux pas me regarder ?

« Parce que sinon je replonge…

« Et c'est si horrible que ça ?

« Ne commence pas Roy, s'il te plaît.

« Mais bordel Riza ! Je sais pas comment m'y prendre moi pour que tu m'accepte ! J'ai tout essayé mais tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Et regarde où ça nous mène !

« S'il te plaît, ne cris pas comme ça…

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Riz'. Pas maintenant que je t'ai enfin trouvée.

« Hein ?

« Tu es inaccessible Riza. Tu te cache derrière des airs de fille forte mais en réalité tu es bien plus fragile que toutes celles que j'ai connu ( pas sûr que ce soit une bonne comparaison mais bon…). Toi qu'on connaît pour ton calme, tu t'énerves pour des bêtises lorsqu'il s'agit de tes sentiments. Et le tire…ne me dit pas qu'une adolescente de 16 ans se passionne pour le tire sans raisons ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est une façon d'évacuer ses frustrations qui te va bien…

« Je ne veux pas être fragile…

« Et moi j'aimerais bien t'aider.

« A quoi ?

« A accepter les émotions que tu refoule. L'amour ne rend pas faible Riza, bien au contraire.

« Dis donc Mustang, finit-elle par lancer en plantant son regard dans le sien, t'as bouquiné combien de revus psyco ce midi ?

« Pour tout te dire sept ! Et plus jamais je recommence ! Alors décide toi vite, je referais pas ça demain.

« En plus monsieur se permet de poser un ultimatum !

« Si tu le prends comme ça…

« Roy.

« Oui ?

« Ta main…

« Elle te dérange ?

« Je la verrais mieux dans la mienne que sur mon genou…

« Si tu insiste… »

Il était bien trop heureux de se retrouver enfin pour remarquer que les cours avaient déjà bien commencés et qu'une populasse s'activait pour éteindre le feu. De toute manière, celui qu'ils venaient d'allumer dans leur cœur n'était pas près de s'éteindre…

« Oh fait, repris Riza après un baiser, c'était qui l'autre blondasse ?

« Ah…heu, une ex…

« Huhum

« Quoi !

« Tu mens très mal Roy.

« Je…Pourquoi tu dis ça !

« Roy…

« Hum…Tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver ?

« Si tu me le demande c'est qu'il doit y avoir de quoi.

« Promets moi !

« On verra… »

Le ton était resté complice mais il savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle se posait des questions…Et il y avait de quoi, effectivement…Il déglutit…

« D'accord…Déjà, je tiens à préciser que c'est du passé. Il n'y a plus rien.

« Depuis quand ?

« Une semaine environ…

« Ca expliquerait pourquoi t'étais devenu aussi collant…

« Riz' !

« OK, continue.

« Heu…C'ETAIT…ma…

« Aller, crache le morceau !

« …

« Roy ! Tu me fais peur là…

« C'était ma sex friend…

« QUOI !

« Heu…Oui, tu sais, enfin…

« Je sais ce qu'est une sex friend merci ! (pour ceux qui savent pas c'est un ami avec qui tu couche mais vous sortez pas ensemble…en gros) C'est juste que…

« Désolé…

« Bah, tant que tu me jure qu'il y en a pas de nouvelle.

« Oo ! Non !

« Je vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrait puisque vous avez arrêter de…enfin, tu sais quoi…avant qu'on…sorte ensemble si on peut dire…

« T'es sûr ? Pas de sermon, pas d'engueulade, rien ?

« T'es un grand garçon. Et puis c'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer ça ! Débrouille toi avec tes hormones !

« Vu comme ça…Sans rancunes ?

« Nan ! Mais t'a intérêt à faire en sorte de plus attirer les minettes comme des mouches ! C'est pas parce que leur QI n'est pas plus élevé qu'elle doivent faire pareil ! (Vlan ! Vengeance !)

« J'y peux rien…

« Et ben tu te débrouilles !

« …

« …

« …(c'est parce qu'il y a un blanc…on en est à Roy) _Je fais quoi maintenant moi ? Si je l'embrasse j'ai deux chance sur trois de m'en prendre une…Mais ce silence est pas du tout agréable…_

« Roy ?

« Hum ? _merci seigneur ! Je tenais pas une seconde de plus !_

« Ca te dérange vraiment pas que…qu'on nous voient ensemble ?

« hein ! _en fait je préférais le silence !_

« P…Pourquoi ça me dérangerais ?

« Je sais pas…Mais si tu veux…

« Hop hop hop ! On arrête là ! Riza, je n'ai pas honte de sortir avec toi!

« C'est vrai ?

« Bon, au début j'étais pas très sûr…Enfin, je voulais pas qu'on te prenne pour une… _Un mot gentil qui définirait salope ?_

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

« Et même si j'ai étais assez nul dans ma façon de… d_raguer ? Elle va m'égorger si je dis ça non ?_

« Oui, pour ne pas dire minable !

« _Je suis sensé être reconnaissant là ?_Bref, ce que je veux dire c'est que…Tant que toi tu te sens à l'aise, ça me va.

« Hum… _Il a fait des progrès, pour moi ?_

« C'est bon, plus de questions ?

« Non, souri-t-elle en se lovant sur son épaule, je crois que ça ira pour l'instant.

« Riz' ?

« Oui ?

« Depuis quand j'ai le droit de t'appeler par ton surnom ?

« Pose pas de questions stupides !

« A vos ordres ! »

Il l'enlaça et ils restèrent tout les deux un bon moment jusqu'à ce que…

« KYYYAAAAAAA !

« Roy ! Si ces deux hystériques de saute dessus je te jure que t'es mort !

« Mais…Riza ! J'y peux rien je te dit !

« Débrouille toi ! »

_Héhé ! Je me disais que j'allais peut-être finir cet fic avec ce chapitre mais finalement, j'ai bien envie de continuer ! C'est tellement tripant à écrire ! (Ma mère se demande pourquoi je parle toute seule…)_

_Donc voilà, prochaine épisode, es groupies ! merci à Shico-chan qui m'a inspiré avec son propre cris ! lol_

_Oubliez pas les reviews !_

_PS : Z'avez vu, l'est long ce chapitre que même ! Alors je suis excusée pour le sale coup de la dernière fois ! _

_bizz_


	10. groupies or not groupies

_**Youyou !**_

_Voilà, la suite arrive !_

_Mais d'abord, réponses aux reviews anonymes !_

_**Anne o'nyme** : j'ai déjà essayer une revu psyco et j'ai même tenu deux pages ! c'est horiiible ! mais c'est-y pas une zoli preuve d'amour ? (nan ? ha…) voilà la suite ! et encreo merci !_

_**RIneZAmb** : grace à toi j'ai apri deux mot d'allemand !mdr. merci pour l'encouragement et voici la suite !_

_Et merci à **kaisuky** (toujours là pour me donner des idées ! merkiiii !) ; **Serleena** (une nouvelle ! yahoo !) ; **Evilyuffie** ; **Ayma** (oh ! une revenante ! welcome back miss !), **Roxanne black** ; **Lili** et **Lara timquogni** (encore une nouvelle !)._

_Voilou ! Enjoy !_

**Groupies or not groupies.**

« Roy !

« Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse !

« Débrouille toi ! Je ne veux pas que ces deux nanas viennent ici !

« Je vais pas les brûlées quand même !

« -.-' T'es vraiment perdu sans ton alchimie toi…

« …On a qu'à…partir d'ici ! Oui, c'est ça ! Au point ou on en est, louper un ou deux cours c'est pas un drame.

« Roy !

« Je peux rien faire contre ça !

« C'est pas croyable ! Et c'est qui la petite fragile, hein ? Pas foutu d'éviter son fan club…

« Oh ça va.

« T'as de la chance Roy, je suis de bonne humeur là.

« Quoi ? Oo

« Ben oui, apparemment il te faut une protection rapprochée, raillât-elle avec un petit regard vicieux.

« Heu…

« Mais si tu préfère te dépatouiller avec ça, c'est toi qui vois !

« …Hum. Si c'est toi, commença-t-il en remettant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de sa belle, je veux bien que tu me protèges. »

Il voulu finir par un baisé mais ne rencontra que du vide.

Riza s'était déjà retournée, avait sorti un flingue (mais elle les planque où ?) et le braqua sur les deux nénettes qui braillaient toujours des « Rrrroy ! »

« Heu, Riza…tu comptes pas…

PAN !

« Gloups…T'es tarée ou quoi ! Non mais ça va pas de tirer sur les gens comme… »

Il stoppa net son engueulade et ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Ne me sous-estime pas Roy, lui lança la blonde, les mains toujours sur la crosse de son arme.

« Co…comment t'as…comment t'as fais ?

« Facile ! rie-t-elle en le regardant pendant que les groupies repartaient dans l'autre sens en hurlant au scandale. Il y avait une branche morte dans le platane qui tenait en équilibre. J'ai juste eu à faire pencher la balance quand elle son passées dessous et la branche leur est tombée dessus. Enfin, c'est ce que je voulais faire mais elles couraient moins vite que je le pensais, du coup elle on juste eu a route coupée.

« Et t'as réussit à anticiper tout ça…

« Roy, se n'est pas parce que ton temps de réaction est aussi rapide que celui d'une limasse qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde !

« Limasse ?

« Hum…mouais ! T'es aussi collant !

« Bah, je m'en sort bien alors, j'ai évité l'escargot baveux…

« Pff, idiot !

« Tu vas voire toi ! »

Et encore une victoire de l'amour pour Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye ! On leur laisse un petit moment d'intimité et on les retrouvent…dès qu'ils on finit de jouer les limasses…(chercher des infos sur ces bestioles et leur rites amoureux, vous verrez c'est…appétissant !)

« Dis moi Riz', reprit le brun après leur échange…amoureux ( ? baveux ça aurait fait un peu gore…)

« Hum ?

« Tu comptes vraiment tirer sur tout ce qui s'approche ?

« Si l'individu en question fait parie de la gente féminine, sous catégorie poupouffe, oui.

« Fidèle à toi-même ! Mais ce serait pas un peu possessif comme comportement ?

« Et alors ? »

Le lendemain, Roy passe prendre Riza chez elle et ils allèrent au lycée ensemble. Elle avait encore eu affaire à sa mère la veille au soir mais s'était la condition pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec son père alors elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

Et puis, rien ne l'empêchait de mentir un peu ou d'oublier certains points de leur vie à deux...

Tout allait aussi bien que possible, les filles ayant comprises que Riza ne laissait personne toucher SON Roy et la population lycéenne ayant finit par accepter la relation. La journée passa donc sans encombre.

Il la raccompagna après les cours jusqu'à l'angle de la rue (après on entrait dans le champs de vision de son père…) et ils se quittèrent sur une étreinte langoureuse. Riza entra dans la cuisine le sourire au lèvres mais revint assez vite sur terre.

Ses parents étaient assis table et un papier avec l'en-tête du lycée trônait entre eux.

« Il parait que ma fille fait l'école buissonnière, cracha le quadragénaire en fixant la blonde.

« Papa, je…

« Il va falloir trouver une excuse valable, parce que je n'accepterai pas ce genre de chose sous mon toit. »

La soirée promettait d'être gaie…

Et voilà, de quoi vous faire patienter un pitit peu !

Bizz

Et oubliez pas les reviews !


	11. sauvée par le gong ?

_Youyou ! voici la suite, enfin une petite suite…_

_Comme d'hab, les réponses aux reviews :_

_RIneZAmbmerci pour la review, et pour Riza ben elle est pas sortie d'encore…mais bon. Voilà la suite._

_Silia : ben passe de bonnes vac et à ton retour t'aura de la lecture effectivement! merci pour la review. Riza est dans le merde, c'est clair !_

_Serleena : Tu l'as dit ! merci._

_Anne o'nyme : ça promet c'ests ur ! et la voici la suite ! enfin…_

_Meci à tout les autres ! (j'ai la flemme d'écrire tout les noms mais je crois que j'ai répondu à tous ceux qu'y avait laissé une adresse ! et si c'est pas le cas, engueulez moi !)_

_Enjoy !_

**Sauvée par le gong ?**

La tension était palpable dans la cuisine de la petite propriété des Hawkeye. Le billet d'absence siégeait toujours entre les deux adultes qui semblaient attendrent que leur fille daigne ouvrir la bouche.

Celle-ci réfléchissait à tout allure mais aucune excuse valable ne lui venait à l'esprit. La seule option qui lui semblait plausible était la vérité et elle ne passerait pas en douceur, loin de là. Son père était bien trop protecteur pour accepter qu'elle sorte avec un garçon, surtout Roy, et qu'en plus elle loupe des cours pour rester avec lui. Et même si ils avaient un problème à régler (bah on se rabiboche pas en maths que même !) elle avait très peu de chance, pour ne pas dire aucune, de s'en sortir sans punition de taille.

Elle ne tenait absolument pas à s'éloigner de Roy alors qu'ils arrivaient tout juste à construire une relation stable.

Son père se redressa alors et la sortie de ses pensées. Elle s'attendait à une engueulade ; au lieu de ça, il se contenta de lui ordonner de na pas bouger et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle n'avait même pas entendu la sonnette.

Se rendant compte que ça ne présageait rien de bon, elle lança à sa mère un regard effrayé à la recherche d'un quelconque soutient. Mais elle ne bougea pas et Riza commença à penser que les choses risquaient d'empirer si l'invité surprise était…

« Bonjour monsieur. Je suis Hinata, une amie de votre fille.

« Elle n'est pas disponible.

« Oh…hum, j'ai oublier de lui donner les cours qu'elle… _Oups, j'ai fait une gaffe là_

« Qu'elle a loupé peut-être, termina l'homme.

« Heu…c'est-à-dire que…bredouilla la brunette très mal à l'aise.

« Et vous devez savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas là à ces cours.

« Heu…

« Et bien ?

« Il y a eu un incendie, déclara-t-elle précipitamment, et Riza a été prise entre les flammes donc…heu, elle n'a pas pu aller…

« Un incendie, le coupa le père.

« Oui, oui.

« Et comment un incendie c'est-il déclaré dans le lycée ?

« C'est…c'est à cause d'un…apprenti alchimiste…Oui, c'est ça, il apprend à maîtriser le feu ou un truc du genre…

« Et il a mit feu au lycée ?

« Oui, il essayait de…d'impressionner les filles.

« Hein !

« Heu…

« Est ce que Riza faisait parti de ces filles ?

« Ou…Non ! Non, bien sur !

« Alors pourquoi a-t-elle été bloquée par les flammes ?

« C'est-à-dire…Mus…le garçon alchimiste pensait…que ce serait…marrant ? »

Riza devint livide en entendant son amie. Elle savait qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour l'aider et même si l'idée du feu était bonne étant donné qu'il y avait vraiment eu un feu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prier pour que son père ne fasse pas de rapprochement avec Roy. Par ce que dans ce cas, elle ne pourrait jamais avoir la paix…

Elle reporta son attention sur la conversation :

«…rien à voire avec ce garçon, affirmait Hina. Je dirais même qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'encadrer…heu, se voire. Il lui cherche des noises tout le temps !

« Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

« Heu…je…heu…

« …

« _vite une idée une idée_

« Alors ?

« A vrai dire je sais pas…avoua-t-elle avec un air faussement embêté. Généralement on le désigne avec des…

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Vous ne savez donc pas qui c'est.

« Nan ! lança la brune avec une nouvelle assurance.

« De toute façon je n'ai pas à m'inquiété, avec se qu'il a fai, il sera certainement renvoyé.

« Heu…vous croyez ?

« Ma fille a loupé deux heures de cours à cause d'un petit alchimiste qui jouait avec le feu, j'espère bien qu'il en subira les conséquences !

« _Je veux partir d'iciii !_ Oui peut-être. Heu…je peux… ?

« Partir ? Oui. Mais laissez moi les affaires pour Riza, je les lui donnerai.

« D'accords, répondit-elle pour s'en aller au plus vite. Ad…Au revoir !

_Mon dieu, c'est vraiment court…chuis désolé mais en se moment j'ai des pitites panes d'inspi…-.-_

_En tout cas, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! sivouplai !_


	12. papa à tort

_Youyou !_

_Et voici le dernier round ! In the red corner : RIZAAA !(yeaaahh!) In the blue corner: son père…(boooohh!) mdr_

_Mai savant tout, les réponses aux reviews!_

_RIneZambe : Pur Roy on verra ! Nan, il va po ête viré, tout le monde s'en balance de l'incendi dans ce pov' lycée ! (c'est qu'il commence à avoir l'habitude pit-être !) merci pour la review._

_Serleena : héhé, c'est clair qu'il en bavent un peu…(trop ?) mais c'est délirant à écrire et y parait que vous aimez bien alors… ;p_

_Merci à Evilyffie, Sweet Angel91, Ayma, Lili et Roxanne Black. _

_Snif, j'ai perdu rizahawkeye ! bouhouhou ! j'ai toujours pas l'adresse pour lire ta fic ! snif :'(_

_Enfin bref, je vous embête pas plus, enjoy !_

**Un, papa à tort. Deux, c'est beau l'amour.**

L'homme de la maison avait rejoint la cuisine et dardait sa fille avec des yeux suspicieux.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de feu, Riza ?

« Heu…Ben, Hina t'as expliquer…

« Je voudrais ta version.

« Oh…hum…j'étais dans la cours, je heu…rejoignais Hina et R…l'autre imbécile à fait flamber le gazon ! déclama-t-elle d'un ton faussement énervé. Il faut toujours qu'il foute la…heu…qu'il m'embête.

« Son nom !

« Heu…regard désespéré vers sa mère

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, lança celle-ci, le lycée prendra les mesures nécessaire, j'en suis sûre. N'est ce pas Riz'…

« Heu…Oui, oui, ils ne vont pas laisser passer quelque chose comme ça !

« Ils ont intérêt, tonna le père, je ne tolèrerais pas que tu étudie dans un établissement où la sécurité et l'ordre ne sont pas maintenus ! »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec un air « il va un peu loin là non ? » avant de tenter une échappée vers l'escalier. Raté…

« Mais je compte bien faire en sorte que ces absences ne se reproduisent plus Riza ! Alors tu vas m'expliquer maintenant, comme un petit incendie t'as fait loupé deux heures de cours.

« Ben…heu… _Help ! Help !_ Le temps de l'éteindre et tout…

« On en ai à une demie heure.

« …Après on a du aller chez…le proviseur ! Oui, pour heu…raconter ce qu'il y avait eu ! Et ça a pris du temps parce qu'il…il était au téléphone quand on est arrivé.

« Hum…possible, mais vous n'avez pas attendu une heure et demie.

« Heu…

« Donc il doit encore te manquer…trois bons quarts d'heure. En supposant que ce coup de fil était vraiment long…

« _Je suis fichue, morte, bonne pour le couvent ! Vite un idée ! Oh Hina pourquoi t'es pas là ! T'as toujours des idées lumineuses !_

« Alors ?

« Hein ?…Heu…

« Tu sais Riz', si tu n'as pas voulu retourner travailler après tout ça, se n'est pas si grave, lui dit sa mère avec un regard plein de sous-entendus. Nous voulons juste savoir où tu es allée. De toute façon tu n'aurais pas fait de bêtises n'est ce pas ?

« _C'est ça oui ! Un endroit…un endroit où j'aurais pu aller pour…_Me défouler !...heu…Je suis aller me calmer au stand de tire. Par ce que ce Mu…gars m'avais vraiment mis les nerfs en pelote et je n'aurais pas réussit à me concentrer sur la leçon. Alors je suis aller me défoulé sur une pancarte en carton… _Faites que ça marche ! Faites que ça marche !_

« Bien, grogna M. Hawkeye, dans ce cas, tu es privé de…tire jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

La nouvelle mit juste quelques centièmes de secondes (et voui, le son file à une allure !) pour arriver aux oreilles de Riza, pourtant, son cerveau eu besoin de cinq minutes pour en comprendre le sens. Plus de tire…Elle voulait mourir !

Sa mère essayait d'adoucir la punition mais en vain et c'est à peine si elle l'entendait.

« _Interdiction d'aller tirer…Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ! tout mais pas ça, pitier ! Dieu si tu exsiste, fait quelque chose ! Je veux bien faire le ménage tout les jours, aller faire les soldes en jupe et écouter de l'accordéon 24h sur 24 mais pas ça ! Ne les laissez pas m'enlever ça ! Je vais devenir folle vous savez, je ne plaisante pas ! M'enlever ça c'est…m'empêcher d'extérioriser tout ce qui me fait mal et c'est pas bien du tout, tout les psy sont d'accord sur ce point, il faut extérioriser !...Et comment je vais faire pour expliquer mes sorties avec Roy si j'ai plus l'excuse du stand ? Hein, vous y avez penser à ça ? Je serai obligée de rester avec lui uniquement au lycée ! C'est ignoble de m'imposer ça ! Aller, un petit effort quoi, j'irais même à la messe si vous voulez !_

« Riza ! Riza, ça ne vas pas ? »

Sa mère la regardait bizarrement et elle eu un instant peur d'avoir parler à voix haute. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'un ami qui lui téléphonait…

« Un jeune homme pour toi à l'appareil…

« Un…Quoi ? explosa son mari. Donne moi ça !

« _Seigneur vous êtes un sadique ! Si jamais c'est Roy au bout du fil je jure de brûler toutes les églises du coin !_

« Qui êtes vous ? Où l'avez-vous rencontré ? Pourquoi vous l'appelez ? »

Le pauvre interlocuteur en prenait plein la tête et Riza lançait des regards effrayés allant d'un de ses parents à l'autre. Finalement, l'interrogatoire se termina assez rapidement et il raccrocha avec un rapide « bonsoir ».

« C'était qui ? demanda timidement la blonde.

« Un certain Jean Havoc (hihi, l'aime bien c'ui-là aussi !), du stand de tire. Il m'a dit que vous vous entraîniez souvent ensemble. Malheureusement il n'était pas là hier... »

Riza soupira. Même si son père ne la croyait toujours pas, il n'avait pas découvert Roy…Mais apparemment ce n'était pas finit…

« …aussi parlé d'un garçon avec qui il t'avais vu plusieurs fois le week-end dernier.

« Ah…ah bon… _Merde, merde !_

« Mustang je crois…Il me semble qu'il a la réputation de sortir avec les filles faciles, j'en viens donc à la conclusion qu'il l'y a rien entre lui et toi.

« Heu…

« Il est hors de question que je te vois traîner avec ce genre de personne Riza ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de devoir m'occuper d'une jeune fille mère !

« Pardon !s'écria l'intéressée hors d'elle. Et de quel droit peux-tu m'empêcher de sortir avec qui je veux ? C'est ma vie ! Et pour ta gouverne, je suis assez grande pour ne pas me laissée engrossée par le premier venus !

« Je le savais, tu t'es amouraché d'un de ces Casanova qui cours les rues de nos jours.

« Je ne me suis PAS amourachée ! Et arrête de juger les gens que tu ne connais pas !

« J'en connais suffisamment sur ce garçon pour savoir qu'il n'est pas pour toi !

« Ah, parce que tu sais quel genre de mec il me faut ? Non mais je rêve !

« Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je suis ton père !

« Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire d'aimer !

« Tu n'est pas amoureuse ! Tu t'es laissée charmée par…

« JAMAIS ! Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais ! Ne crois jamais connaître mes sentiments ! Si tu savais vraiment ce que je ressens tu saurais que je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me laisser avoir par ce gente de choses !

« Tu vas gâcher ta vie sentimentale pour un imbécile !

« CE N'EST PAS UN IMBECILE ! Il m'aime !

« Ces gens là ne sont pas capable d'aimer !

« Tu n'en sais rien !

« Je ne veux plus que tu le revoie !

« C'est toi qui est en train de la foutre en l'air ma vie amoureuse ! Je te déteste ! »

Ne pouvant plus retenir ses sanglots, elle se précipita dans les escalier, les yeux embués et alla se jeter sur son lit après avoir claquer sa porte.

Elle entendait ses parents s'engueuler au rez-de-chaussée à propos de la vision de son père et cela ne calmait en rien sa tristesse. Elle aurait voulu que Roy soit là à cet instant ; qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour la bercée et qu'il lui murmures des mots doux…Elle savait qu'il était sincère avec elle, malgré tout ce que son père pouvait en penser. Peut-être l'amour la rendait-il aveugle, mais de ça elle en était persuadée, Roy l'aimait au moins autant qu'elle l'aimait. Et rien ne pourrait y changer quoi que se soit.

Son regard se perdit à travers la fenêtre. De là, on voyait le mur qu'avait enjambé Roy lors de leur rencontre clandestine. De là, elle voyait deux yeux noirs.

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde, pris une veste et ouvrit la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle atterrie enfin sur la route, de la musique flottait dans l'aire depuis une fenêtre ouverte :

_...Deux c'est beau l'amour…_

Elle releva la tête, sécha ses larmes et sourit.

_...Quatre, je l'aime…_

Et voilou !

La suite devrait être un peu plus mouvementée, en j'essaierais !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, oubliez pas les review ! XD


	13. t'as de beaux yeus tu sais

_Youyou !_

_Vous l'avez echappée belle, un peu plus et je terminait pas ce chapitre aujourd'hui !_

_Ma j'ai réussi donc je peux le poster avec de partir (c'est que deux jours, z'en faites pas !)_

_Aller, les réponses aux review :_

_**Serleena **: voui, comme tu dit, la pauvre ! Elle a pas un père super sympas…merci et voilà la suite !_

_**RIneZAmb** : j'ai riiien contre l'accordéon ! Je trouve juste que c'est pas du tout du style de Riza d'écouter ce style de musique ! J'la vois plutôt rock ! et puis entre nous, l'accordéon c'est pas génial non plus…si ? Ah…Bref, son père ben…on l'emm et la suite la voilà ! merci pour la review !_

_Merci à tou les autres, **Evilyuffie**, **Ayma**, **roxanne Black**, **Lili** et **Lil'Angel** (oooh une nouvelle !)_

_Au faite, pour le père de Riza, normalement, on aprend dans le tome 10 un truc comme ça qu'il était le prof de Roy et su'il y a plein de truc bizard entre les trois. Je n'en tiens pas compte. De un parce que j'en suis qu'au tome 6…De deux parce que j'ai plus de justification pour la fugue de Riza…héhé !Et pis, de trois, ya plein de gens qu'on pas lu jusqu'à là !_

_M'en voulez pas trop !_

_Enjoy !_

**T'as de beaux yeux tu sais !**

Les sanglots de Riza avaient disparus et un sourire serein se dessinait sur son visage rougit au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de chez Roy. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à cet instant, même les hurlements de son père avaient quittés son esprit, elle voulait juste être avec LUI.

La pluie commença à tomber. Elle offrit ses joues bouffies à cette fraîcheur apaisante et continua d'avancer les yeux fermés. Plus que quelques minutes et elle serait près de lui.

Des sifflements résonnèrent dans la rue mais elle ne les entendit pas ; tout comme elle n'entendit pas les rires goguenards et les pas qui s'approchaient d'elle. Elle était déconnectée de la réalité.

Soudain, alors qu'il lui restait à peine trois mètres à parcourir pour sonner chez les Mustang, elle sentit une poigne lui broyer l'épaule et la forcée à se retournée.

« Hé salope ! J'aime bien qu'on me réponde quand je parle ! »

Ce qu'on pourrait facilement qualifier de vieux porc bourré se tenait devant elle, les yeux injectés de sang et l'haleine alcoolisée comme jamais. Ne voulant pas laisser la panique s'emparer d'elle, Riza se recula et libéra son épaule mais son dos vint se cogner contre un corps trempé. Pas besoin de tourner la tête, elle était encerclée.

« Une jolie fille comme toi, grogna un autre depuis sa droite, ça devrait pas traîner dans les rues le soir !

« Dit pas d'bêtises vieux, railla le premier, 'n aurait plus rien à faire nous ! »

Les ricanements qui s'ensuivirent ne firent que confirmer à la blonde ce qu'elle pensait depuis le début…et c'était loin de la rassurée. Mais elle avait une arme dans son sac, le tout était de l'attrapée, après elle serait sauvée.

« Prend-lui son sac vieux, repris l'homme, y va nous gêner !

« Non… _il faut que je choppe ce foutu flingue !_ Non, NON !

« Regarde c'qu'y a d'dans ! On dirait qu'elle y tient. »

De nouveaux les rires gras s'élevèrent mais Riza essaya de ne pas les entendre, de se concentrer sur se que faisait le gros balèze de gauche. Si celui qui la maintenant en place par derrière relâchait un peu la pression et que l'autre abruti renversait ces affaires par terre, elle pourrait récupérer le pistolet si elle en avait le temps…Mais ça faisait beaucoup de si…

D'ailleurs, rien ne se passa comme elle l'espérait. Seul point positif, aucuns des quatre inconnus n'avait remarqué l'arme.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite ! Elle n'était pas particulièrement douée pour le combat au corps à corps alors mettre KO quatre hommes adultes, même saouls, ne serait pas possible…A moins que…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche et vit une ombre passer derrière une fenêtre éclairée. Sans attendre une seconde de plus…

« KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Roy se figea sur le palier de sa chambre. Sa mère n'aurait jamais hurler à ce point juste parce qu'il mettait du temps à descendre dîner…Et puis le cris venait de dehors, il en était sûr. Mais ce qui lavait le plus troublé, c'était la certitude qui lui criait qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Riza…

Ni une ni deux, il déboula dans l'entrée et se précipita sous la pluie malgré les protestations de ses parents. Pour que Riza crie comme ça, il en fallait beaucoup ! Surtout que ça ressemblait beaucoup plus à un hurlement de terreur qu'à ses habituels cris de rage qu'elle lui envoyait à la figure.

« Roy ! Ici abruti ! »

Tournant la tête, il aperçu la jeune fille entourée par ses assaillant qui ne semblaient pas très frais. Son cerveau essaya de trouver une solution qui ne la mettrait pas en danger mais ce fut finalement un réflexe protecteur qui le fit se jeter sur le gaillard qui venait de gifler Riza.

Un crochet du droit le mit K.O. mais il en restait trois et pas des moindres…

« Tu vas voire p'tit con ! »

Sur de son coup, Roy leur lança un regard arrogant et joignit ses doigts, prêt à les faire claqués.

Riza n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en alchimie ; mais elle était plutôt bonne en science et faire du feu sous cette pluie battante ne lui semblait pas très réalisable…Apparemment le brun contait passer outre mais elle voulait quand même récupérer son arme, juste au cas où.

Profitant de la diversion qu'il lui offrait, elle se jeta sur le coté, roula jusqu'à son sac et y plongea une main tremblante.

« _Vite, vite ! Bon sang il est où !_

« Hé toi ! lança celui que Roy venait d'assommé en reprenant connaissance, où tu vas comme ça ?

« Un pas de plus et je vous fait tous cramer, menaça l'adolescent.

« Ah ouais, et comment ?

« Comme ça ! »

CLACK !

…

« Alors ? »

Les quatre hommes ricanèrent tendit que Roy regardait son gant avec une incompréhension totale. Riza choisit ce moment pour dégainer son arme et tira en l'air.

« Oh oh ! Ma jolie, tu vas te faire mal, repris un des bourrés.

« Reculez ! Aller, allez vous en !

« On devrait avoir peur d'un fillette avec un pistolet ? C'est ça ? Ahahah !

« Pourquoi… ? que…marmonnait l'alchimiste, complètement désintéressé.

« tu est impuissant sous la pluie Roy, il y a trop d'humidité !

« Impuissant !...impuissant…déprime totale (niark ! j'avais adoré ce passage dans l'anime ! z'avez qu'à imaginer Roy tout bleu… ;p )

« Et vous, reculez !

« Tu nous touchera pas !

« Riz', fait attention…

« Vous en faites pas pour moi les gars, les armes c'est mon rayon. Mais j'ai envie de faire une démonstration en pleine rue alors vous me débarrassez le plancher ! »

Toujours mort de rire, les ivrognes ne réagirent que lorsqu'une balle vint creuser un sillon dans le béton, à deux centimètres d'eux.

« Alors ? Il vous en fait une dans le crâne ou vous partez ?

« On s'casse. De toute façon c'tait une planche à pain ! »

Cette fois-ci, ils durent prendre la fuite sous une pluie de coups de feu, la queue entre les jambes. (oh ! quelle belle expression, et tellement bien appropriée !)

« Moi je trouve pas que t'es une planche à pain, déclara roy au bout de quelques minutes.

« Oh la ferme !

« Et puis tu sais que t'as vraiment de jolis yeux quand tu t'énerve ! Et se froncement de sourcil quand tu vise…

« Roy !

« Quoi !

« Y a ta mère sur le palier je crois…

« Ah…oups… »

_Et voilou, la suite sera pas postée avant jeudi voire vendredi (je pars deux jours chez mes vi…mes grands parents ! mais j'l'ai déjà dit je crois..) donc j'espère que ça vous suffira pour patienter !_

_Bizz et oubliez pas les reviews !_


	14. autorité parentale volume 2

_Youyou ! Ca y est, je suis relà ! Ma j'ai un beug avec Internet alors pas sur que je puisse le poster tout de suite…hum (rangez vos armes, vous en supliiiiie !) J'espère que ça vous plaira…Pake j'me suis bien fait chier à le retaper sur l'ordi (d'habitude je tape tout de suite, je passe pas par l'étape papier…)_

_Comme d'hab, les réponses aux reviews !_

_**Selena : **Une nouvelle ? (chuis plus très sûre…) en tout cas, chuis contente que ça te plaise ! C'est vrai qu'il était tripant ce passage ! la tête de Roy ! niéhé ! Voilà la suite ! Encore merci_

_**Kurenai 72 **: Hihi, encore une nouvelle adepte ! (décidément ! trop contente !XD) Merci booocoup pour ta super review ! (super longue, trop bien !). Ca me fait plaisir de voire que des gens aime autant alors c'est vraiment pas grand-chose d'écrire ça ! et t'en fais pas si tu découvre juste, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Pour Riza, disons que je la voyait moins en jupe plissée et couettes façon britney (à ces début j'veux dire) mais c'est un avis perso, chacun la voit bien comme il veut ! Héhé, enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend : l'orthographe c'est NUL ! et ça sert à RIEN ! Bonne chance pour apprendre la Jap' ! ET voilà ta suite ! encore merkiii ! bizz !_

_**Hermance **: Puti puti, troisième nouvelle arrivante ! (jubile) Merci merci bocoup pour la review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Parce que c'est vraiment pas grand-chose pour moi d'écrire !_

_**RIneZAmb **: Héhé, l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ?...(la prochaine fois se sera pire…2 semaines !) Merci pour la review, mais tu verra, les parents de Roy ne sont pas tout à fait du style de ceux de Riza (et heureusement !) Quand à Havoc, je compte bien le faire réapparaître ! J'l'aime bien aussi, mais avec Hina je sais pas…(elle a déjà un copain normalement…) enfin je garde l'idée dans un coin et je m'en servirai sûrement, alors merci ! Et pis on c'en fou si t'es midinette ! XD_

_**Lisia :** Naaaan ! Pas de suicide collectif ici ! Faut viiivre ! t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger (hum…) et l'épisode de la pluie…JE L'ADORE ! il m'avait fait exploser de riiire dans l'anime! C'était un p'tit clin d'oeil ! voilà, merci et voici la suite !_

_Merci à Eiri Yuki, mistik fantasy, Lili, SweetAngel91, Ayma, Evilyuffie, Roxanne Black, Fullmetal konoichi, tchingtchonget kaysuky ! (z'avez vu, je suis de bonne humeur là !)_

**Autorités parentales volume 2**

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce boucan ! tonna une voix depuis la demeure Mustang.

« Rentrez vous deux, lança la mère de Roy toujours sur le palier.

« …Ouais…Riz', ça va ?

« Cassie (sorry chais pas comment s'appellent les parents de Roy…alors j'invente !) d'où venaient ces coups de feu bon sang, continua la voix qui avait rejoint le seuil.

« On arrive… »se contenta de marmonner le brun sous l'œil autoritaire de son père.

Il prit la main de Riza et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'ils passèrent entre ses parents, ceux-ci jetèrent des regards peut-être pas hostiles mais réprobateurs à la bonde. Tout quatre s'assirent autour de la grande table du salon où se dressait déjà le couvert mais même là, M. Mustang dominait tout le monde de sa forte carrure, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

« Alors, reprit-il, mademoiselle… ?

« Riza…Riza Hawkeye. Je…heu…

« Vous sortez avec mon fils ; c'est ce que vous voulez dire ? trancha la fine dame (c'est bidon ça…-.-')

« Maman ! s'emporta Roy tendit que Riza baissait les yeux.

« Quoi ? J'ai tord peut-être ?

« Ce n'est pas le problème, interrompis son mari. Je veux savoir pourquoi on a tirer des coups de feu devant chez moi !

« Une bande d'ivrogne s'en est prit à Riza ! Elle s'est défendue c'est tout.

« Hum…C'est tout ?

« Evidement c'est tout ! Que voulais-tu de plus !

« Ne cris pas sur ton père Roy ! »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Les parents de Roy fixaient intensément Riza et la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait affreusement de trop…Elle savait aussi et surtout qu'ils la considéraient comme une conquête de leur fils, rien de plus, et il semblait qu'ils n'appréciaient guère de voire ce genre de personne sous leur toit…

N'y tenant plus, elle dégagea sa main de celle de son petit ami et se leva, les yeux légèrement embués (deux fois en à peine une heure que même !) :

« Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps…Au…Au revoir… »

Sans laisser le temps à Roy de réagir, elle fi volte face et regagna la sortie. Lorsqu'il l'appela, elle se mit à courir, retournant sous la pluie, avant de laisser de nouveau couler ses larmes à flot.

« Riz' ! Attend !

« Roy ! Tu ne sors pas ! On va manger !

« Je vais pas la laisser comme ça sous la pluie ! Pas dans cet état !

« Tu ne sortira PAS de cette maison !

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je n'abandonnerai pas Riza ! Jamais ! Alors foutez moi la paix ! »

Sur ce, il parti à la poursuite de sa chère et tendre, laissant ses parents penauds au milieu du salon.

« Aurait-il enfin trouver celle qu'il lui fallait, murmura sa mère.

« Je l'espère… »

Dans la rue, une jeune fille glissait sur la chaussée trempée et se recroquevillait sur elle-même en sanglotant.

« Riza ! Ca va, tu n'as rien ? Riz' ! Viens là ma puce…il se jeta à genou et la serra contre lui.

« Roy, pourquoi tout le monde nous rejette !

« Ne dit pas ça, la consola-t-il en resserrant son étreinte, ça va aller. Calme toi…

« Je…Je me suis enfuie, sanglotait-elle.

« Hein ? (nan nan, il est pas long à la détentes…du tout…-.-)

« Mon père m'a fait…une scène…Il veut plus que…qu'on se voient…J'en ai marre ! (j'ai la flemme de mettre des « snif » de partout mais vous savez bien comment on parle quand on pleure hein ? Ca me facilite la tâche…)

« Sssht…C'est pas grave…Tu veux rester à la maison ce soir ?

« Et supporter le regards de tes parents ! Je peux pas…

« Je leur expliquerait Riz'. Ca ira mieux après. C'est juste qu'ils ont peur que tu…

« Que je sois encore une de tes pintades !

« …Pardonne moi Riza. Je pensais pas que mes…que ça nous gênerait…Je…Je tiens vraiment à toi Riz' !

« …

« Riz' ? »

Il recula la tête blonde qui s'était lovée dans son épaule ; elle dormait. Il la souleva, fit en sorte que la pluie ne vienne pas battre son visage et la ramena chez lui. La porte était toujours ouverte mais ses parents s'étaient mis à table.

Il leur lança un regard noir depuis le couloir et, laissant des traces mouillées derrière lui, alla déposer l'endormie sur son lit.

C'est avec une timidité (ou une gêne, il ne savait pas trop) qu'il n'avait jamais éprouver qu'il entrepris de la débarrassée de ses vêtements trempes. Il en avait pourtant déshabillée plus d'une mais cette fille lui inspirait un tel respect qu'il avait l'impression de la violée rien qu'en retirant son chemisier (les mecs ont une trop grande imagination…-.-' ET PROFITE PAS POUR MATTER !)

Il la glissa en sous-vêtement sous les couvertures et resta deux heures à la regarder dormir (se changer ? il a autre chose à faire voyons !), promenant ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur ses ras, dessinant ses traits fins et apaisés, puis il s'endormit.

Personne ne vint les dérangés. Peut-être ses parents avaient compris qu'elle lui était plus précieuse que tout, compris que quoi qu'ils puissent en dire, rien ne la lui en lèverait. (Des parents compréhensifs ? Je veux les mêêême !)

Le lendemain, quand Riza ouvrit les yeux, elle ne reconnu pas sa chambre. Elle se rappelait sa « fugue » mais pas où elle était aller se réfugier (dur le réveil, hein !). Le poids sur son ventre allait vite le lui apprendre…

Roy fut réveillé par un sursaut brutal de son oreiller…Se qui n'avait rien de très commun. Et puis que faisait-il agenouillé à côté du lit ? Il n'avait tout de même pas eu la flemme de se coucher… ?

Il se décida à relever la tête et comprit d'où venait le sursaut de l'oreiller…Un oreiller qui se trouvait être en faite le ventre d'une jolie blonde en petite tenue allongée dans son lit avait un air pour le moins surprit…(temps de réaction du cerveau masculin au réveil : 2 minutes…)

« … !

« …Riza ? (qu'est ce que je disais !)

« OO…Qu'est ce que je fout là !

« Heu…T'emballe pas, Ok ? _Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle fout là !_ (J'ai dis 2 minutes ? pardonnez mon erreur)

« roy tu…tu n'as…tu n'as quand même pas… !

« Non !Non !Non, non, non !

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Alors ?...

« _Ca y est ! Je me rappelle !_ Tu t'es endormie en pleine rue…

« Oo ?

« …alors comme il pleuvait je t'ai ramené chez moi…et, heu…t'étais trempée et…enfin, tu vois, conclu-t-il en désignant la tenue de Riza.

« Hum…

« J'ai rien fais ! J'te jure !

« Ouais…J'ai la tête en compote…Je me rappel pas de grand-chose…Mais ça va revenir.

« Je te jure qu'il y a rien eu de plus… _chaud ? Adieu à la vie !_ heu…d'autre.

« Roy, c'est bon, j'te crois ! -.-'

« Oh…Vrai !

« Si tu avais voulu me faire quelque chose…si ON avait fait quelque chose, tu te serais pas endormie dans cet position…

« ?...Oui, sûrement…Ca va mieux sinon ?

« Ouais…Mais j'ai faim…(Il faut jamais sauter un repas ! et voui !)

« Vu l'heure qu'il est, mes parents doivent être partis donc on…

« Attend, attends ! Comment ça « l'heure qu'il est » ?...9h30 ! Mais on avait cours là !

« Calme toi…

« Je suis morte ! Mon père va me trucider sur place ! Seigneur, je vous avait promis que je ferait n'importe quoi alors faites qu'il ne sache pas que j'ai encore sêcher ! Je vais mourir !

« Dis pas ça…

« Tas pas vu la crise qu'il a fait pour 2 pauvres heures ! Des maths en plus…

« Heu…

« Et si en plus il apprend que j'ai dormi chez toi…ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! (c'est dommage, mardi y avait le marché…désolé, c'est la faute à Jamel…)

« Il a l'air drôlement sympas ton père !

« Haha ! très drôle !

« On verra ça plus tard. _Faut que je me réveille d'abords, parce que là…_Pour l'instant, on va grailler !

« Heu…Roy ? Où sont mes affaires ?

« De quoi ? (ouais, vivement le café…)

« Mes sapes !

« Ah ! Heu… »

Les dits sapes étaient en boule dans un coin de la chambre avec une jolie flaque tout autour…

« -.-' Tu pensais vraiment que ça allait sécher comme ça ?

« J'y ai pas…pensé…

« Sans blague… _Mais où je l'ai trouvé c'ui-là !_ C'est pas grave, t'as qu'à me prêter des fringues…

« D'accords ! »

DRIIING !...DRIIIING !

« Tu compte le décrocher ce putain de téléphone ! Aller, bouge-toi ! J'te rejoins.

« Oui, oui…Heu…J'y vais !»

Il était rare que Riza soit bien réveillé sans son café mais ce matin là, alors que le beau bras quittait la pièce, elle se sentait à des années lumières d sommeil… (Nan, sérieux !)

Elle s'extirpa de la couette, frissonna un instant sous le coup de l'échange de température et alla ouvrir la penderie. Il y régnait un joli bordel mais elle finit par dégoter un sweet, l'état des tee-shirts étant trop douteux (Quoi ! Même si c'est Roy, aucun mec de 16 ans n'est ordonné et ne plie ses sapes !) et un pantalon un peu baggy mais surtout trop long qui lui tombait sur les hanches et qui traînait par terre. Elle cacha son nombril sous le sweet (dommage Roy !) et chercha la cuisine.

_Comment ça la fin est pourie ? C'est la fin, c'est tout ! Et si z'êtes pas contentes je poste pas le prochain chapitre ! na !_

_en fait c'est pas ça que je voulais vous dire…C'est juste pour celles qui me laissent des reviews anonymes, si vous avez des fic publiée sur le site, laissez moi vos pseudos ou les titres histoire que je puisse y lire. Voilà !_

_A + et oubliez pas les reviews ! bizz_


	15. la revanche d'une blonde

Youyou !

Désolé pour ce retards, mais mes parents avait filtrés l'entrer de la salle d'ordi…(en français ça veut dire que j'y avait pas accès…)

J'ai eu pas mal de remarques sur l'endormissement (si si, c'est français ça !) de Riza en pleine rue…hum, je plaide non coupable ! C'est la faute à ma grand-mère qu'arrêtait pas de ma parler de n'importe quoi pendant que j'écrivais ! J'vous jure ! Et puis..on a qu'à dire que Roy à mit du temps à la sortir sa mini tirade…et que Riza était drôlement crevée (elle à le droit après la journée que je lui avait fait vivre !) Voilou, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense…Et puis merde, chuis l'auteur ! Je fais CE QUE JE VEUX !

Ensuite, j'ai eu des questions concernant mon absence de deux semaine (j'en ai parlé…chais plus où). C'est simple, je vais bosser à partir de la semaine prochaine si tout vas bien. Et je reste donc deux semaine chez ma grand-mère (NOOOONN ! Pitier !) pour éviter d'avoir trop de trajet (je bosse dans son blède). Ca veux dire plein des soussous pour moi mais un peu moins de chapitres pour vous…héhé…J'essairais d'écrire là-bas, promi !

Bon, maintenant, les reviews…alors

**RIne ZAmb **: merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Riza a pas de chance mais je suis pas sadique au point de la faire chier toute sa vie…enfin…Bref, ça devrai s'arranger ! et de rien pour la fic, ça me fais plaisir avant tout de l'écrire (et de lire vos reviews aussi !) bizz

**Hermance **: ton hypothèse est pas mal non plus pour le dodo de Riz'…j'ai merder un peu mais bon. Merci pour la review, bizz.

**Kilera **: une nouvelle reviweuse mais pas nouvelle lectrice apparemment ! C'est pas grave, les PC sont des cons de toute façon ! je sais pas si j'aurais assez d'idées pour tenir jusqu'à 60 chapitre (et surtout si Roy et Riza y survivrons !) mais en tout cas, ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ! bizz.

Merci à tout les autres, j'ai encore de nouvelles venues (trop contente) et la liste de mes lectrices ne cesse d'augmenter à chaque chapitre ! (YAHOU !) mais j'ai vraiment là flemme de l'écrire alors un énorme bizoux à toutes et merci booocoup !

Enjoy !

**La revanche d'une blonde**

« D'accord, au revoir. »

Roy raccrochait lorsque Riza entra dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas eu d'éclat de voix et son visage ne laissait paraître aucuns signes d'inquiétude ; le coup de fil était sûrement anodin.

« C'était qui ?

« Un pions du lycée qui voulais savoir pourquoi on était pas en cours.

« Et tu lui a dit quoi ?

« Chopé la crève avec le déluge d'hier. Apparemment il n'y a personne chez toi parce qu'il m'a demander si je savais où tu étais.

« Hein ?

« On est pas passés inaperçus Riz'…

« C'est vrai, sourit-elle. Bon, on mange un bout ?

« Le café va bientôt être prêt. Je vais chercher de quoi faire des toast, la réserve est à la cave…

« Je t'attends.

…DING DONG !...

« Rah c'est pas vrai, maugréa Roy depuis le sous-sol.

« Laisse, je vais ouvrir », cria la jeune fille en allant dans l'entrée.

Bien mal lui en prit, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la pintade de la veille, l'exemple sex-friend de Roy…(niéhé, ça va donner !)

« TOI ! hurlèrent en cœur les deux filles, Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici !

« Je suis venue voire Roy, cracha la ninette, et toi t'as rien à foutre chez lui !

« Je fais ce que je veux ! Et tu ne mettra pas un pied dans cette maison tant que je serai là !

« Oh, tu crois quoi, que je vais rester planter là à attendre que tu daigne me laisser entrer dans un maison qui n'est pas la tienne ? Tu rêves cocotte ! Maintenant tu pousse ton petit cul et tu vas voire ailleurs si j'y suis.

« Si tu te barre pas tout de suite j'aurais pas besoin de chercher, j'aurais qu'à visiter la morgue !

« Laisse moi voire Roy !

« JAMAIS !

« OK, je t'explique. Tu crois que tu comptes pour lui ? Tu crois qu'il t'aime mais tu ne veux pas plus qu'une autre ! Il serait temps de se réveiller ma poule, dès qu'il t'aura mise au lit tu vas finir sur le pavé !

« C'est bon, t'as finit ton cirque ?

« Tu pense que t'es maligne là ? Et ben j'attends avec impatience de te voire pleurer parce qu'il t'auras larguée devant tout le mode ! Maintenant pousse toi, je veux voire Roy !

« C'est minable…

« Qu'est ce qui est minable ? Toi ? Oui, ça c'est sûr !

« La ferme ! J'en ai rien à carrer de tes conneries, c'est pas parce que tu vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez que rien ne se passe ! C'est sûr que toi il a dû te jeter bien vite mais étant donné que t'as la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café t'as pas dû avoir bien mal ! D'ailleurs, il me semble que t'as pas mis longtemps à t'en trouver un autre ! Combien de temps déjà…hum, aller, soyons gentils, 2 heures !

« Détrompe toi chérie, il m'a p't-être jeter mais je suis devenu sa sex friend !

« Ohoh ! Friend je suis pas sûre ! Mais il lui fallait une vraiment conne pour pas se rendre contre qu'elle lui évitait juste de passer ses soirées seul ! T'étais un objet ma fille, rien de plus, et c'est déjà bien assez valorisant pour toi ! Moi je t'accorderais même pas autant d'égards qu'à une crotte de bébé mouche !

« Je t'emmerde pétasse ! tu sais pas de quoi tu parle !

« Non, ça c'est sur, je suis trop fine pour pas être tombée dans le panneau ! Une sex friend ! N'importe quoi ! On fait ça avec sa meilleure amie, dans son cas on appel ça un plan cul !

« TA GUEULE !

« Riz' ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« Roy ! Je voulais te voire justement, roucoula la blondasse.

« Qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

« Mais…je m'inquiétait Roy, t'es pas venu au lycée alors je me suis dit que t'avais peut-être besoin…de compagnie. sourire ravageur et yeux doux…sans aucuns effets !

« Roy, intervint Riza, soit tu trouve une solution pour la décolée du palier, soit c'est moi qui m'en charge !

« Rooooy ! Tu vas pas la laissée faire ça ! Hein, dit ?

« Dégage !

« Mais…Attends !

« soupire Riz', j'te laisse te débrouiller, j'aime pas crier le matin…pas avant mon café…

Tu vois, repris l'intéressée une fois Roy parti, vendredi dernier ce que tu m'as dit m'aurait paru vrai, j'aurais douter. Mais là, le seul doute que j'ai c'est si tu planter une balle dans la tête m'obligeras vraiment la prison, parce que crois moi, ça me démange !

« Je t'aurais ! Tu le gardera pas longtemps ton sourire mielleux, c'est moi qui te le dit ! »

Abandonnant ses positions, la pom-pom girl s'éloigna et parti en direction du lycée de sa démarche…de pouffe (j'ai pas trouvé de descriptif plus appropriés…)

Riza revint dans la cuisine, s'installa et commença à tartiné les toast sous les yeux attendri du brun qui n'avait pas loupé un mot de la conversation…Il en était sûr, rien ne les séparerait !

Malgré la chaleur que les paroles de Riza avaient amenées, c'est une boutade qu'il se décida à lui lancer pour rompre le silence :

« Tu sais, j'envisage sérieusement de te prendre pour garde du corps Riz' ! Quand je serai un vrai alchimiste je veux dire, tu es effrayante parfois !

« Effrayante ? Et comme ça, ça va mieux ? »

En une fraction de seconde, elle avait attrapé le col de la chemise du garçon qui se trouvait juste derrière se chaise et l'avait tiré à elle afin de donner à son propriétaire un bisous mouillé qui se termina en baisé passionné.

Et voilou !

Héhé, j'espère qu'il vous a plut celui là ! Au début je voulais faire un truc en partant du coup de téléphone mais ça me plaisait pas…alors j'ai fait revenir l'autre pintade ! niéhéhé, comment elle l'a rembale Riz' ! C'est pas trop court au moins… ? Enfin, maintenant faut que je trouve un truc pour le prochain chapitre…comment qu'elle s'appelle déjà ta déesse Ayma ?

Bon, oubliez pas les review surtout !

bizz


	16. le calme avant la tempete

_**Youyou !**_

_Alros j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Enfin non, deux…trois bonnes nouvelles et une mauvaise…D'abord la mauvaise : je vais pas bosser donc j'aurais pas de sous ! bouhouhou ! (j'ai dit mauvais mais j'ai pas précisé pour qui) ensuite, les bonnes : ben comme je bosse pas je pourrais publier mes chapitres !( enfin, avec l'autorisation des parents, pake parti comme c'est, ils vont encore réduire mes heures d'ordi !) ensuite, j'ai acheter le tome 7 de FMA…TROP BIENN !hum…Et enfin, j'ai le nouvel album de MUSE ! yahoo ! retrop bien ! Hein ? Vous z'en foutez ? Ha bon…Ok_

_Les réponses aux review alors…_

_**Hawks' eyes** : Hey, contente de voire que ça te plais autant ! j'essaie de publier aussi vite que possible malgré les vacances (et les parents !) alors j'espère que la suite de plaira ! bizz_

…_Bouhouhou ! ya plus beaucoup de reviews ! ouin ! Et moi qui en suis accro, comment je vais faireuh ! lol Aller, bonne lecture !_

_Enjoy_

**Le calme avant la tempête ! _(mais la tempête n'est pas dans ce chapitre là, sorry !)_**

Il était onze heures passées lorsque nos deux tourtereaux se décidèrent à mettre le nez dehors. Riza hésitait à donner signe de vie auprès de sa mère, de peur que son père ne la retrouve et ils finirent donc par faire une petite promenade à travers la ville.

Histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Roy l'entraîna dans la plupart des lieux où ils avaient vécus des moments ensemble et ils finirent leur matinée entre éclats de rire et regards nostalgiques.

Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que deux voix les interpellent…Riza lança un coup d'œil en arrière :

« Hina ? Jean ? Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez là ?

« On vous cherchait, haleta la première.

« Oui, renchérie le garçon, parce que ton père nous a fait un sale interrogatoire à la sortie du bahut ! Il te cherche, ça y a pas de doutes !

« Et merde !

« Alors je me suis dit que le meilleur endroit pour te trouver c'était le stand de tire », finit-il.

Les amoureux firent volte face et s'aperçurent qu'en effet, leur pas les avaient guidés jusqu'au bâtiment où siégeait le stand.

« Alors, comment ça c'est passé, demanda la petite brune à son amie, ton père avait l'air drôlement en colère hier.

« Tu l'as dis ! Il m'as fait une scène pas croyable, pire que d'habitude ! Mais je me suis vite enfermée dans ma chambre et j'ai sauté pas la fenêtre.

« Tu as quoi ! OO

« Bah…c'est qu'au premier étage, c'est pas bien haut. Et puis j'ai vraiment pas aimé ce qu'il m'a dit alors…

« Je vois…Et après t'es allé…Attends, t'es allé chez Roy, s'écria-t-elle en chuchotant (ce qui n'est pas vraiment très discret…)

« Heu…Disons que…

« Mais c'est trop bien ! Alors ?

« Alors quoi ?

« Et ben raconte !

« Mais enfin de quoi tu…Oh non…Oh ! Ne me dit pas que tu penses à ça !

« Bah, excuse moi mais ça va faire une semaine vendredi que vous êtes ensemble, je vois pas le mal !

« Non mais ça va pas ! Je suis du genre à faire ce genre de chose ?

« Hum…Nan…Mais il s'agit de Roy !

« Et alors ?

« Ben quand même !

« Quand même quoi ?

« M'enfin il est SUPER canon !

« D'accords…-.-' Il ne s'est rien passé de…_torride_ entre Roy et moi !

« …Dommage…Mais si tu veux mon avis tu sais pas ce que tu perds ma fille ! Parole de meilleure amie !

« J'ai jamais dit que c'était pas au programme !

« OO

« …J'ai juste dit que c'était pas pour tout de suite.

« Hey ! Les filles, les interrompit Jean, c'est quoi ces messes basses ?

« Rien, rien !

« Hum…Bon, on va où ?

« Bah, il est midi, on a qu'à se faire un resto », propose Hina avec l'approbation générale.

C'est ainsi que les quatre amis (et plus si affinité) se retrouve à la terrasse d'un petit bar-restaurant pas chère devant un énorme plat de friture qu'ils s'apprêtent à se partager.

Jean et Hina leur raconte avec force de détails leur entretient avec Mr Hawkeye puis la conversation dérive pour finalement arriver à…

« Il t'a largué ! Oh le con !

« Bah, tu sais Riz', c'était pas un mec si bien que ça, marmonna son amie en baisant la tête.

« Et c'est une raison ? Il vas voire cet imbécile, je vais lui resserrer les bretelles moi !

« Oh pour ça, renchérie Roy, tu peux compter sur elle !

« N'empêche, il c'est bien foutus de moi ce p'tit con !

« T'aurais du lui dire que tu t'en contrefichais, intervint Jean, histoire qu'il puisse pas afficher ce sale sourire.

« Mais t'étais là toi, demanda Riza.

« C'était juste avant qu'on parte vous chercher. Il s'est ramené avec un air supérieur et lui a balancé à la figure qu'elle ne l'intéressait plus.

« L'enfoiré affectif de base quoi.

« Ouais. Et comme Hinata a pas très bien encaissé le choc, il est repartit en vainqueur pour aller bécoter sa poule.

« Ah parce qu'en plus il en avait déjà une autre ! tu sais quoi Hina, t'aurais du le jeter avant !

« Je savais pas Riz'…Je pensais pas qu'il était comme ça.

« Bah, t'en trouvera un mieux ma ch'tite princesse », la réconforta-t-elle.

Notre belle blonde ne pu s'empêcher de un coup d'œil vers Havoc et d'y apercevoir…ma fois un éclat d'espoir. (hé hé, chose promis chose due !) Pourquoi pas après tout, elle le connaissait et le savait fidèle envers les quelques filles qui étaient sorties avec lui.

Comme ils n'avaient pas cours l'après midi, ils prirent le temps d'apprécier leur repas et Hina retrouva vite le sourire grâce à la bonne humeur de son voisin de table, j'ai nommé Jean Havoc ! A deux heures ils se décidèrent enfin à aller payer l'addition et prirent le chemin de la piscine municipale.

En effet, malgré la pluie de la veille, le soleil était au rendez-vous et l'absence de vent rendait l'atmosphère lourde et quasi insupportable. Ainsi docn, après un détour chez chacun, ils se faufilèrent à travers les serviettes étalées sur l'herbe et trouvèrent un coin ombré et un peu à l'écart.

L'après midi se déroula dans une tempête de rire et d'éclaboussures et tous ressortirent serein de l'établissement. C'était sans compter ce qui les attendaient à la sortie…

_Niéhéhé, je suis cruelle n'est ce pas ! Je vous colle un chapitre qui est tout court, où il se passe pas grand-chose (mais bien sûr sue siiii !) et qui se termine…ben on sait pas justement ! Mouhahaha, j'adooore faire ça !_

_Naaan ! Partez paaaass ! mdr_

_Aller, oubliez pas les reviews hein !_

_bizz_


	17. An hurricane called Hawkeye…

_Youyou !_

_Rolala, chuis à la boure moi !...Désolé…_

_Bon…heu…merci pour les review et…Rah ! J'ai la flemme, j'y répondrait à la fin…OK ?_

_(je répond là mais je l'ai fait après avoir écirt ce chap…tt le monde s'en fou ? OK)_

_donc d'abors, marci à **Evilyuffie, kimvy, tchingtchong, hawk's eye, SweetAngel91, Fullmetal Konoichi, Lili et Ayma.**_

_**Kilera :** Rah, c'est pas drole, j'aurais pas d'argent ! snif ! mais bon, comme ça tu peut lire ta tempête ! lol. Même si elle est plus courte que prévue… bizz_

_**droguée de naruto é bleach** : rolala, c'est vrai ? trop contente ! désolé pour ce sale coup ma j'avais une pane de stylo et…j'ai enfin trouvé la solution ! youpi ! donc voici le chapitre ! lol ! Et au fait…pk tu lme review ke mintanant ? hein ? lol, c'est pas grave…ma continue à reviewer plaese ! lol bizz_

_**Silia** : Hey ! bon retour parmis nous ! lol merci pour cette review, et voici la suite ! j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !bizz_

_**Rizamustang **: merci pour l'encouragement ! désolé d'avoir mit du temps à poster ma les pannes de stylo…enfin, la suite est la alors bonne lecutre ! bizz_

_Donc ben…Enjoy !_

**An hurricane called Hawkeye…** (héhé, ça fait classe en anglais nan ?)

« Vous étiez donc tous là. »

Les yeux de Mr Hawkeye allaient d'un adolescent à l'autre, fixant les quatre amis avec une rage non contenue qui commençait sérieusement à leur donner envie de fuir.

Riza avait précipitamment lâché la main de Roy mais son père l'avait apparemment remarquer. Elle lança un regard désolé aux trois autres et avança vers ce dernier jusqu'à que la main du brun revienne se fichée dans la sienne et qu'il se mette à sa hauteur, le tête haute, défiant le grand homme du regard.

Ils le rejoignirent donc tout deux pendant que Jean et Hinata se faisaient discrètement la malle…

« Mustang, c'est ça, cracha l'homme.

« Oui… (heu…Roy, dans ces moment-là faut essayer d'être poli ! Enfin j'dis ça…)

« Et bien, j'attends…

« Papa, éc…

« JE NE T'AI PAS PARLER !

« …Désolé…

« Désolé ! s'emporta alors Roy. Est-ce que vous savez monsieur dans quel état j'ai trouvé votre fille hier ? Est-ce que vous savez les efforts qu'elle fait depuis qu'on est ensemble ? Ce qu'elle endure pour que vous la laissiez vivre ? Non, sûrement pas ! Quel genre de père êtes vous pour la mettre dans cet état ? C'est…

« C'est quoi ? Ecoute moi bien sale môme, il est hors de question que ma fille fréquente l'espèce de misérable que tu es. Alors je vais être clair : disparaît de sa vie ! quand à ma soit disant faillite au maintient du bonheur de ma fille…Je suis persuadé qu'elle me sera reconnaissante plus tard de lui avoir éviter les affres d'une relation avec… _toi_. »

Le silence s'installa. Si les deux garçons se fusillaient du regard, Riza elle, bouillonnait. Comment osait-il parler d'elle comme ça ! De quel droit disposait-il de se vie !

« Riza, dans la voiture ! Dépêche toi !

« …Non, marmonna-t-elle en resserrant sa main autour de celle de son petit ami.

« Pardon ?

« J'ai dis non. Je n'irais nulle part.

« Ce n'est pas une question ! Je suis ton père, tu me dois l'OBEISSANCE !

« Certainement pas ! Un père respecte sa fille ; je ne te dois rien dans ces conditions !

« MONTE DANS CETTE VOITURE !

« NON !

« Je suis ton père, je t'ordonne de monter dans cette voiture !

« TU N'EST PAS MON PERE ! hurla finalement la jeune fille avant de faire volte face et d'entraîner dans sa course un Roy complètement abasourdit.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin de courir, à bout de souffle, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le parapet de pierre qui bordait le fleuve. Riza essuya les larmes qui avait coulées durant leur fuite tendit que Roy la serrait contre elle toujours un peu perplexe.

« Dit, commença-t-il au bout d'un moment, c'est vrai que…

« Que ce n'est pas mon paternel ? Non, sourit-elle. Mais c'est un truc qu'Hina m'a appris.

« … ? _chuis pommé là…_

« J'explique. Si tu veux pouvoir échapper à une bonne grosse engueulade faut créer…une diversion en quelque sorte. Mon père est…extrêmement protecteur et à tendance à s'énerver assez vite…

« Je sais de qui tu tiens alors !

« Roy ! Bref, en lui lançait en pleine tronche que c'est pas mon père alors qu'il est persuader d'agir pour _mon bien_ je suis sûre de pouvoir m'enfuir !

« Pas bête du tout…

« Le seul truc c'est que ça marche qu'une fois…Mais bon, on peut dire que ça nous a sauvé la vie !

« Hum…Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

« Bah…on attend que la tempête se calme.

« Et…

« Je pense que maintenant qu'il est au courant, il va aller parler à ma mère. Et comme elle le sait déjà il va passer ses nerfs contre elle.

« Je vois le genre oui. T'aurais pu me prévenir et tout le bordel.

« Voilà. Ensuite bah…faudra guetter le moment le plus favorable pour rentrer !

« Tout compte fais, si on oublie les aboiement de ton père, c'est plutôt une bonne journée !

« Hein ?

« Ouais, on risque de passer 24h ensemble ! Et vu l'état de ton père, peut-être plus…

« Et alors ? rie-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

« Comment ça et alors ? Tu veux un dessin ?

« Hinhin…

« Je vois. »

Bon, la suite vous la connaissez, bisous par ci, bisous par là ! Mais ça me déprime d'y décrire, parce que je suis tute seeeeuuleuh ! (on s'en fout de ta vie ! Revient à Roy et Riza !)

Ils leur restaient une bonne heure avant que la nuit ne tombe et ils l'employèrent à se promener en amoureux sur la berge du fleuve. L'incident leur sembla vite insignifiant et ils rirent bientôt aux éclats entre deux baisers.

Riza décida de contacter sa meilleure amie depuis une cabine téléphonique mais on lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas rentrée. Elle essaya ensuite le numéro d'Havoc et, sans grande surprise, les trouva tout les deux au bout du fils (Hina et Havoc j'v'eux dire…pas très claire ma phrase…-.-').

« Parlez pas tous en même temps ! Je comprend rien, maugréa la blonde.

« OK, c'est Hina là.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

« Je lui ai chouré le téléphone, rigola-t-elle.

« Ca j'avais compris, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche chez Jean ?

« Oh ! C'est-à-dire que…on s'inquiétait pour vous deux alors…il n'a proposer de rester chez lui en attendant de vos nouvelles.

« Hum…Et depuis une heure vous attendez sagement devant le téléphone, c'est ça, la taquina Riza.

« Heu…On en reparlera plus tard ! Raconte un peu, vous vous en êtes sortis comment ?

« Déjà ces messieurs on voulu faire comme si j'étais pas là…

« C'est pas vrai, lança Roy derrière elle.

« Et comme ça partait vraiment mal, j'ai utilisé ton super truc !

« T'es pas mon père. Bravo Riz' !

« Tu nous a sauver la vie Hina, je t'assure ! T'aurais vu sa tête ! Je l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil ! Et pourtant il m'en a fait des scènes !

« Et maintenant, vous allez faire quoi ?

« Chais pas…Attendre que son humeur s'arrange…

« Mouais, si tu veux tu peux venir chez moi, parce que t'es parti pour attendre longtemps à mon avis !

« Pourquoi pas. C'est…

« Ne vous en faite pas, s'exclama Roy en s'emparant du combiné, on a la situation en main ! Passez une bonne soirée ! »

Et il raccrocha, apparemment assez fière de lui, en lançant un coup d'œil à l'adolescente.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui a raccrocher au nez !

« Parce que si tu dois découcher quelque part…C'est chez moi !

« Pff…Gamin ! »

Mais le-dit gamin, aussi désespérant fut-il, obtint satisfaction. Il s'endormi se soir là avec une jolie bonde dans son lit…Et même si cela signifiait pour lui dormir dans le canapé du salon (nan, il ne FONT PAS lit commun ! Pervers !), il se sentait plus que bien car Riza venait de lui ouvrir un peu plus les portes de son cœur…(« Aawwh »… le panneau s'en va)

_Et voilou ! Alors ? ça vous a plu ?_

_Bon, je crois que là faut que je réponde au reviews…Ma je vais le faire au début, comme d'hab ! (du coup ça sert à rien que j'écrive ça puisque vous avez déjà lu vos réponse…hum)_

_Bref, avec que je ne m'enfonce en corps plus, je vous laisse !_

_Bizz_

_Et oubliez pas les reviews !_


	18. besoin de toi envie de rien

_Youyou !_

_Bon, je m'excuse d'avance pour le titre, mais je suis parti dans ma série titre de chanson (plus ou moins pourri) donc voilà…hum…_

_Merci à tous pour les reviews à tous ceux qui m'en ont envoyer ! (flemme, sorry…)_

_Et que même, les réponses au anonymes !_

_**RIneZAmb :** waah tout ça ! lol et bien merci ! et voui, j'essaie de publier vite (je dit bien essaie ! mais sont tous contre moi ! ouin !) t'as vu le prix des DVD fma ! c supra cher ! j'voulais m'acheter toute la série anime ma je crois qu'on va vite oublier ! lol enfin, contente que la romance hinaxhavoc te plaise, même si elle est o second plan ! pour son père…hum…oui, c vrai ! ma c marrant (de les martyriser ! niéhéhé) Pour ce qui est de ma vie…bah de toute façon si g envie de la raconter, je vais pas me géner ! mdr mais fait gaffe à toi ! jai une mémoire de…heu…une très bonne mémoire ! (sauf quand Al (zimmer j'entend ! quoi que…l'autre peut venir aussi) vient me rendre visite !) merci encore ! bizz_

_**Hawk's eyes **: sorry pour le manque de détaille, j'ai essayer de faire mieux (ma quand on connaît pas…) merci pour les encouragement et VIVE Le CELIBAT ! héhé. Bizz PS : je HAIS l'orthographe !_

_**Kilera **: pk pa habiter chez Roy, lol, ma pas tout de suite que même (Riza enlève le canon d'entre les yeux de l'auteure) merci pour la review et les encouragements ! bizz_

_**Silia **: niéhé, c un truc ki marche à chake fois ! lol kan à la tête des parent après, fo pa mourir sans l'avoir vu ! mdr merci encore. Bizz_

_Voilou, c'est aprit !_

_Enjoy !_

**Besoin de toi envie de rien**

Riza n'arrivait pas à dormir…Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle se trouvait dans le lit d'un garçon (seule, je vous l'ai déjà dit !) ou bien le faite qu'elle craignait que le dit garçon veuille…hum…récupérer son lit ?

Il fallait surtout dire que la réaction de son père la mettait un peu…mal à l'aise…En fait elle ne savais plus vraiment ce qu'elle éprouvait mais toujours était-il que ça la gênait.

Ne tenant plus en place, elle décida d'aller sa passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, histoire de remettre ses idée en ordre. Elle trouverait sûrement plus facilement le sommeil ensuite…encore fallait-il qu'elle trouve la salle de bain…

Surtout qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et qu'il y avait une pièce à éviter quoi qu'il arrive : la chambre des parents ! (Promis je lui fait pas ce sale coup…)

Après s'être payer le cadre du lit puis celui de la porte, elle émergea dans le couloir et chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur. Une fois la lumière allumée, elle observa la demie douzaine de portes qui se dressaient de parte et d'autre du couloir en soupirant.

« Je crois que je vais aller à la cuisine…marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même (Riza parle toute seule ?)Je me contenterais de l'évier. C'est pas vraiment le moment de surgir dans la chambre des parents de Roy. Surtout si…Beurk ! »

Toute à ces pensées, elle prit le chemin de la cuisine et, trop occupée à imaginer les parents de Roy, elle s'affala sur le sofa où dormait…Ben Roy justement.

« Rah, pesta-t-elle, pourquoi qu'il est allé le collé en plein milieu du passage cet abruti !

« Riza…Riz'…

« Quoi !

« …Riz', reste là…

« Nan mais n'importe quoi ! J'ai accepté de coucher chez toi, pas AVEC toi !

« Riza…

« Ok, j'ai compris…Tu dors…

« Riza…

« Arrête de répéter ça tout le temps bon sang ! _Il rêve de moi…Comme c'est chou !_

« Hum…Riz…

« Hey ! A quoi tu pence là !

« …

« J'aime mieux ça ! Pervers va ! »

Elle tenta de se relever mais Roy avait chopé son bras et s'était tourné de façon qu'elle ne puisse pas le sortir. L'idée lui vint qu'il ne dormait peut-être pas mais son visage était trop serein. Il n'arrivait jamais à retenir un sourire quand il faisait ce genre de coup fourré. (les pervers, DEHORS !)

S'ensuivit une série d'acrobatie et de distorsions qui n'apportèrent rien de plus à Riza qu'une crampe au poignet…Que Roy resserra contre lui d'ailleurs…

« Riza…

« oui, je suis là, ironisa-t-elle. Si tu pouvais arrêter deux seconde de rêver de moi et me rendre ma main, alors peut-être que…j'irais me coucher…

« Reste là !

« Non Roy, j'irais ma coucher dans ta chambre, toute seule.

« non…

« _Z'êtes sûr qu'il rêve là ?_ Roy, tes parents sont à côté…

« Riza…Reste là…Me laisse pas tomber…Riz'… »

La jeune fille trouva sa voix beaucoup trop malheureuse comparée à la situation ; elle n'allait que dans la chambre d'à côté…Mais Roy semblait sombrer dans un rêve un peu moins sommaire. Ses murmures s'accélérèrent en même temps que sa respiration. Il la suppliait de ne pas l'abandonner ( _J'ai pas trop le choix, il me tient toujours…_ -.-) lui affirmant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

De plus en plus touchée par cette élan de sentimentalisme, mais surtout perplexe, elle rapprocha leur visage et demanda tout doucement, comme pour consoler un enfant :

« De quoi rêves-tu Roy ? Qu'est ce qui t'effraie autant ? Pourquoi je pars ?

« Non…Riza…Pas partir…

« Chut…Je suis là, je reste avec toi, je te le promet.

« Riza… »

Elle n'avait pas souvent prit l'initiative de l'embrasser, généralement il s'en chargeait parfaitement bien. Toujours est-il que ce furent ses lèvres qui partirent à la recherche de celles de son bien-aimé dans l'obscurité. Et lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent enfin, se fut un torrent d'émotion qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle aimait quelqu'un à ne plus pouvoir s'en passer, à ne plus savoir vivre sans…

Toujours endormie, Roy libéra le poignet de la blonde et vint entourer ses épaules de ses bras. Mais Riza n'avait cure de cette prison, elle voulait que le temps s'arrête et sue plus rien ne change…

_Et voilou…c'était ma petite séance « dégoute-toi de la vie en décrivant ce que tu n'as pas » ! nan, je déc' !_

_Alors, z'en pensez quoi ? oubliez pas les reviews !_

_PS :…+air conspirateur+ la nuit n'est pas encore finit…niéhéhé_


	19. besoin de rien ENVIE de toi

_Youyou !_

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews (j'en suis à 162 !) et même si je vous site pas à chaque fois, je pense que je vous répond à tous (si c'est pas le cas, engueulez moi ! lol)._

_Donc bah, les habituelles réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Rizamustang : **merci pour la review (et les encouragements !). Contente de voire que l'enthousiasme ne baisse pas ! bizz_

_**Silia **: Nan ! Faut ps pleurer miss !ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir (j'ai faillit pleurer aussi !lol) alors rien que pour ça (hum…) je continue ! lol. Merci encore, bizz ._

_**lyli hawkeye-mustang **: Une nouvelle ? En tout cas je vois que ça te plais alors bah, voici la suite ! merci beaucoup pour la review Et t'en fais pas trop pour ta mort va, j'ose espérer que tu as encore pas mal de temps pour lire ! bizz_

_**RIneZAmb **: lol, en manque de vocabulaire ? lol, c'est pas grave, j'me contente de peu tu sais ! T'as de la chance pour les DVD ! mais bon, j'peux toujours matter les épisodes sur le net et de toute façon, je préfère le Manga papier ! (d'ailleusr j'ai vu que t'avais acheter le tome7 ! ) Merci pour la review (et le soutient…mais positivons, le célibat à pas mal d'avantages ke même !) bizz_

_**droguée de naruto é bleach **: lol, non, pas perverse, juste réaliste ! lol j'espère que ça te conviendra…(la fin de la nuit j'veux dire !) bizz_

_Je passe aussi une annonce, pour les fanficeuses de FMA qui souhaite publier leur fic ailleurs. Le site manga-remake va peut-être ouvrir une section FMA mais pour le moment on manque d'effectif. Donc si vous êtes intéressez, dites le dans vos reviews et je vous en dirais plus. Ils cherchent aussi un administrateur…si ça intéresse !_

_Et voilou ! bon, je vous l'accorde, pour le titre, j'me suis pas foulée, mais bon, une fois que vous aurez lu vous m'en voudrez pit-être moins !lol_

_Enjoy !_

**Besoin de rien, ENVIE de toi.**

Quoi de plus agréable que de se réveiller en train d'embrasser la plus jolie fille du coin ? Posez la question à Roy Mustang et il vous répondra que c'est plus que plaisant ! Alors allez savoir ce qui l'a poussé à ce dit moment de jouer les endormis ? (prépare un sale coup encore…)

Il laissa donc Riza se dégager de ses bras et aller trifouiller dans la cuisine pour trouver le robinet sans allumer la lumière ( _ne surtout PAS réveiller Roy !_) pendant qu'il sortait discrètement du salon. (on va dire que c'est une cuisine américaine donc elle communique avec le salon et t'es obliger de passer par le salon justement pour y aller) Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et attendit plaqué contre le mur que la jeune fille revienne.

Celle-ci fit un détour pour ne pas retomber sur le canapé et ne remarqua donc pas l'absence de Roy. Elle entra sans cérémonie dans la chambre à couché et du retenir à grande peine un cri de surprise : on lui avait saisit le bras !

« Chut, c'est moi.

« Roy ? Qu'est ce que tu… ?

« Shhh… »

Il l'attira contre lui, toujours adossé contre la mur et l'embrassa doucement. Il en avait marre d'attendre, il voulait l'aimer comme personne !

Leur désir était quasi palpable mais la peur, pour lui de la frustrer, pour elle de franchir le pas, prenait encore le dessus alors que leur mains partaient timidement à la découverte de l'autre. Roy prenait bien garde à ne pas la serrée trop fort, de sorte qu'elle ne se sente pas obligée, pas prise au piège ; mais il commençait sérieusement à douter de sa capacité à se maîtriser…

De son côté, Riza ne savait plus trop quoi penser, non pas des actes de son petit ami, mais de ses propres sentiments…Quelque chose l'empêchait d'aller trop loin alors qu'au fond d'elle-même, dieu savait qu'elle en avait terriblement envie ! Pourquoi arrêter ces caresses ? Pourquoi ne pas se jeter à l'eau ?

« Roy…Arrête, » chuchota-t-elle pourtant.

Le garçon continua un instant de couvrir de bisous le coup de sa copine puis vint placer son regard brillant sur le sien. Ses mains finirent par se resserrer autour de sa taille et toujours en la fixant avec envie, il la porta jusqu'au lit.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille mais la foule de sentiments qui provoquaient ces frissons lui était quasi incompréhensible. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit dans un pareil état. Quand il la déposa entre les draps défait, se fut la peur qui reprit le dessus : il n'allait quand même pas… ?

Une fois sa belle installée, il s'allongea à son tour, tout près d'elle, joua un moment avec ses cheveux qui venaient caresser son visage et contentant à grand peine les bouffées de chaleur qui assaillaient son bas ventre (un manière très détournée de dire qu'il avait…Aïeuh ! D'accord, j'me tais…) Son bras droit vint entourer les épaules de la blonde et il s'endormi tout doucement, bercé par sa respiration un peu saccadée.

Finalement, elle s'était inquiété pour pas grand-chose…Et la perspective de dormir entre ses bras ne lui déplaisait pas non plus…Riza prit donc elle aussi le chemin des rêves, pour y rejoindre son…prince charmant ? Charment elle le savait depuis le début ; et prince, il le devenait de plus en plus…

_Je suis désolé, c'est assez court (c'est riquiqui oui ! Même Edward prend plus de place !) Veuillez m'excuser, vraiment !..._

_C'est que je suis comment dire…totalement ignorante niveau lemon (que se soit dans la vie ou pour l'écrire, que se soit clair !) donc je voulais pas me lancer la dedans…et puis c'était trop tôt pour Riza, non ?_

_Du coup bah, j'ai cherché…et j'ai trouvé ça ! J'ai hésiter à mettre le réveille mais je trouve que c'est bien de finir comme ça…_

_Dites moi tout dans vos reviews_

_bizz_


	20. vacances

Youyou !

Alala, encore plein de review la dernière fois ! Merci merci mille fois (flemme de faire du copier-coller).

Voici vos réponses très chères anonymes :

**RIne ZAmb :** Nan, t'en fais pas, c'était de la fin du chapitre que je parlais quoi que…lol. Merci pour la review et puis…bah bonne vacs ! (bouhouhou ! Une lectrice en moins pdt une semaaiiiineuh !) t'a raison de prendre les mangas, st dément et pense à moi en matant les DVD (j'les ai paaaaaas !). M'enfin tu t'en fou un peu de ce que je raconte là…hum…bizz

**riza mustang **: J't'ai fait peur ? niéhé+regard sadique+ merci de ta reviews encourageante (ça veut rien dire ça…-.-') et t'as raison, vive le roy/riza ! bizz voici la suite !

**Serleena **: bref et concise, juste ce qu'il faut ! lol. Merci pour la review bizz

**Silia **: Ooooh, mici là encore, juste ce qu'il faut bizz

Et voilou ! Hum…+cherche ce qu'elle voulait dire+

Ah vi, chuis trop contente, j'arrive au chapitre 20 ! Yeah ! Cro forte la miss (oui oui, mes chevilles vont bien) Aller, motivée !

Le problème c'est que je n'ai absolument AUCUNE idée de ce que je vais raconter dans ce vingtième chapitre…héhé, je cherche, je cherche !

Donc je pense que je vais commencer par le deuxième couple de ma fic, c'est-à-dire, Jean et Hina (putain, il a vraiment un prénom con celui-là… !) et puis qui sait, en suppliant Yalalahihou, peut-être qu'elle viendra à mon secours !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour le temps que je vais mettre à la publier…Désolé…

**Mais bon, enjoy que même !**

**Les vacances sont là !**

Trop occupés à ne pas se sauter dessus en faisant l'école buissonnière, nos deux héros n'avait pas eu l'occasion de jeter un cop d'œil au calendrier. Aussi pensèrent-ils faire péter encore une journée de cours en restant couchés en ce jeudi de juin.

Mais à trois rues de là, le lycée était vide, les grilles fermés et les seuls adolescents présents flânaient sur les bancs. L'atmosphère des vacances entourait joyeusement ce petit monde.

Encore un peu plus loin, deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient par une coïncidence pas vraiment hasardeuse…

« Hina ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

« 'Jours Jean, chantonna l'intéressée. Je suis venu voire si Riz' était au stand de tire.

« Bah, j'y allais justement alors si tu veux…

« Oui !...heu…oui, d'accords. _Rah ! la boulette !_

« _Wahou, quel enthousiasme ! Héhé, c'est ta chance mon vieux !_ On y va ?

« Hum. »

Comme Riza était introuvable dans le bâtiment, Hinata commença à reprendre le chemin de la sortie en croisant discrètement les doigts.

« _Rappelle moi…Rappelle moi !_ »

Et juste derrière elle, la regardant s'éloigner avec un sourire aux lèvres (Hey ! Relève les yeux toi !) Havoc était lui aussi en pleine réflexion :

« _Bon, si elle se retourne avant de passer la porte, c'est qu'elle veut passer la journée avec moi !_ » (c'est cliché je sais…mais j'vous l'ai dit, l'inspiration est en vacance en ce moment)

Sont sourire s'estompa un peu lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à deux pas de ladite porte et son cœur faillit rater un battement quand elle se retourna. Jubilant intérieurement, il entrepris de la rejoindre et lui proposa en bon gentleman (en français ça veux dire dragueur… ?) de l'emmener en ballade.

« Hum…ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ? lança-t-elle en s'étonnant elle-même.

« Heu… _Elle à manger quoi ce matin ? D'habitude elle est timide comme tout !_

« Parce que…tu vois, je sais pas si…Enfin…heu…

« _tient, elle est re-normale…_(quel sens de l'observation !) si ça te gêne, c'est pas grave.

« …

« _Je fais quoi là !_ +en panique+

« …Oui !

« Hein ? Oo

« Je veux bien sortir avec toi !

« De que…qué…beuh…

« T'es sûr que ça va ?

« +fait mine de s'ébrouer+ Oui, oui, tout va bien ! C'est génial !

« Ah…bon, on la fait cette promenade ?

« _Le vie est belle…J'AI ENFIN UNE COPINE !_ (désespérant…-.-')

Et il partirent main dans la main à travers les rues de Central, trouvèrent un magnifique château où ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant !

FIN !

Mouhaha ! Z'avez eu peur hein ! Niéhé…Bon, vous oubliez ce paragraphe minable et on va les laisser se balader tranquilles…Pour aller voire les deux autres tourtereaux !

Le réveil avait été dur mais Riza n'avait pas voulu attendre que son ama…oureux (désolé, c'est les nerfs) donc, son amoureux daigne ouvrir l'œil. Elle était donc parti chercher de quoi faire un vrai petit déjeuner (parce que les pauvres toast des Mustang, ça allait bien cinq minutes m'enfin fallait pas abuser !) dans un petite boulangerie qu'elle appréciait beaucoup.

Evidement, ce jour là il y avait une queue monstre et elle poireauta une demi-heure avant de pouvoir acheter une baguette et des croissants (tout chaud et bien dorés…Mmmmm).

Elle allait reprendre la rue où habitait Roy quand elle crut l'apercevoir de l'autre coté du trottoir. Elle lui avait pourtant laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine…Elle commença à traverser mais se figea au milieu de la chaussée : il était avec…

« _Une fille ! Non mais je rêve là !_ »

En trois enjambées elle vint se poster devant lui, mains sur les hanches et regard revolver :

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fou !

« Heu…Nan !

« J'esprèe que c'est une blague Roy !

« Hein ? Non mais t'es qui d'abords toi ?

« Pardon ! _C'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar !_

« Aller, fout moi la paix maintenant, cracha le brun en prenant un pose, main gauche sur la hanche, l'autre levée paume vers le ciel, je suis en plein rancart là. »

Trop énerver pour continuer à lui crier dessus, elle se retourna, lança un regard dédaigneux à la jeune fille pulpeuse et entrepris de retraverser pour aller calmer ses nerfs au stand avant de commettre un meurtre.

Mais elle ne fit pas plus d'un pas, perplexe, pour finalement se remettre face à l'adolescent, cette fois avec une arme braqué sur lui.

« OK, t'as trois seconde pour me dire qui t'ai avant que je te perfore le crâne, c'est clair ?

« Mais qu'estce' tu m'veux à la fin ?

« Savoir pourquoi tu a l'apparence de mon petit ami peut-être ! tonna une Riza hors d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore ?

« Roy ne se tien jamais la hanche. Il ne prend d'ailleurs jamais de poses aussi débiles, cracha l'interrogée. Alors tu t'expliques tout de suite parce que ton temps est écoulé !

« Pff…les humaines sont vraiment insupportables…

PAN !

« Répête un peu pour voire p'tit con, lança la blonde avant de se rendre compte…qu'elle venait de tirer sur un homme ! _Chuis dans le caca ! »_

Mais la terreur qui s'installa en elle fut plus due au fait que le présumé mort (Riza ne loupe jamais une cible à bout portant !) se relevait en bougonnant !

« Qu'est ce que… _J'ai pas rêver, j'ai tiré sur lui pourtant ! Mon dieu, je deviens folle !_

« Dit donc, on t'as jamais appris à pas jouer avec ça, c'est pas pour les p'tites filles.

« Que…quel genre de montre es-tu ! hurlèrent en cœur les deux adolescentes en présence.

« Bah, autant vous montrer ma vrai nature…En plus j'le trouve plus canon ce corps là, ajouta-t-il en prenant l'apparence d'un garçon aux yeux violets encadrés par de grandes mèches vertes et vêtu…ma fois dans un style assez déplorable de la part d'un mec !

La demoiselle qui étai à l'origine, venue pour un rancart avec Roy détalla en poussant des cri strident et Riza ne trouva même pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit ou d'esquiver un mouvement tant la surprise était énorme.

L'imposteur la regarda, perplexe et finit par lancer :

« Bon, si tu me retire pas dessus, je te promet de trouver une autre apparence pour mes rancarts, ça te va ? J'ai vraiment horreur qu'on me tue, ça fait mal…

« Oo…

« Hum…Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Aller, tchaô ! »

Après être restée dix minutes planté sur le trottoir, la jeune fille se décida à rentrer mais ses jambes ne la portait plus et elle s'affala par terre, toujours sonnée.

Quand roy la retrouva, elle lui lança un regard d'abord assassin, puis sembla vouloir le passer au scanner et finit par adoucir son regard et à éclater d'un rire nerveux.

« Heu…je peux savoir ce qu'y t'arrive, articula-t-il, déconcerté.Qu'est ce que tu fais assise sur le trottoir ? Avec une arme en plus ! si quelqu'un te voyais !

« Hihi, c'était pas humain ! L'a pris une balle entre les yeux et s'est r'levé ! Hahaha, je crois que je suis complètement tarée, chantonnait Riza tandis que Roy essayait de la relever et commençait à ne plus douter de la véracité de sa dernière phrase : elle pétait une durite !

« Aller, on va rentrer déjeuner. Tu dois avoir faim… _Bon sang qu'elle arrête de rire comme une démente ou je l'assomme ! »_

Un fois de retour chez lui, il la déposa sur un chaise puis, chercha un moyen de la sortir de cette crise d'il ne savait quoi. Il trouva une bassine sous l'évier et l'ampoule s'alluma !

La remplissant à moitié d'eau bien froide, il se surprit à se demander si le tee-shirt qu'elle portait deviendrait transparent (PERVERS !) avant de se reprendre et de la rejoindre. Il lui balança alors la bassine sur la tête, enfin, l'eau de la bassine (on est pas là pour assommer Riza !) et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? T'ES MALADE, C'EST GLACE !

« Bah…c'est pas drôle, l'est même pas transparent…

« Hein !

« Heu, rien ! Héhé…

« tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as foutu de l'eau sur la tronche ?

« Mais oui, dès que tu m'auras dit pourquoi je t'ai retrouvée assise sur le bord de la route en plein délire !

« …Quoi ! OO

« Allô, ici la Terre !

« … _sur le bord de la route…Oh !_ Ah, ça.

« Oui, sûrement. Mais faudrait être plus explicite chérie, je suis pas médium !

« C'est une peu…bizarre.

« Huhum…

« Oui, tu vois je revenais de la boulangerie quand je t'ai vue dehors avec…

« Pas possible.

« Laisse moi finir ! Donc, je t'ai vue dehors avec…avec une fille.

« Gneuh ?

« Je t'ai dit de ma LAISSER FINIR !

« Heu…oui !

« Et donc, comme tu étais avec cette fille, je suis aller voire quelle excuse débile tu allais bien pouvoir me trouver…Et il s'est avéré que c'était un gars bizarre que c'est changer en…heu…mec bizarre.

« Mais encore…

« Bah, déjà, il est pas mort alors que je lui avait collé une balle dans le front.

« TU M'AS TIRE DESSUS !

« Non, non ! C'était pas toi !

« Ca je sais. Mais toi, tu lui a tiré dessus en pensant que c'était moi.

« Nan ! Je savais que c'était pas toi ! Et puis si ça n'avait pas été le cas…ben tu l'aurais bien mérité !

« OK, hum…et alors ?

« Donc le gars se relève et il nous sort un truc du genre, « voici ma vrai apparence » et il se change en…heu…

« Mec bizarre ?

« Oui, c'est ça !

« Hum…

« _Ca y est, là c'est sûr, il me prend pour une tarée !_

_« C'est quand même dommage que la plus jolie fille du lycée soit folle alliée…_

_« _Roy, je suis pas folle. J'te jure que c'est la vérité ! Tiens, je vais te monter à quoi il ressemblait !

« Et…comment ? En utilisant tes pouvoirs magique, railla le brun.

« Très drôle Roy, vraiment ! …C'EST QUOI CA !

« Ah…ben l'eau que je t'ai lancé dessus.

« T'aurais pas pu me foutre sous la douche au lieu d'inonder la cuisine !

« Pas pensé…

« C'est pas grave. File moi une feuille et un crayon.

« J'vais te chercher ça. »

Pas vraiment rassuré quand à l'état de sa compagne, il lui rapporta de quoi dessiner et la regarda griffonner la silhouette de….d'un type bizarre.

« Voilà, annonça-t-elle en lui tendant un croquis pas trop mal fait de l'individu, si tu me trouve un qualificatif plus concret que bizarre, je t'en pris, fais moi en part !

« Mouais…c'est…bon sang mais t'es allé le pêcher où c'ui-là !

« Hey ! J'ai rien demander moi ! A ton avis, pourquoi il se servait de ton apparence pour ses rancarts !

« … _C'est malin ça ! Je dis quoi maintenant ?_ Heu… _Bravo, là Roy, tu m'épates !_ (il fait dans l'autodérision maintenant lui ?)

« Bon, de toute façon, je vois pas pourquoi il reviendrai nous embêter donc on n'a qu'à oublier tout ça et puis voilà.

« Riza…Il faut vraiment que je te rappelle que tu as tirer un coup de feu et qu'il a laissé du sang sur le trottoir ?

« …Je suis foutue !

« +sourire de héro+ T'en fait pas, j'ai effacer es traces avec de l'alchimie en te récupérant !

« C'est vrai ! Roy, t'es génial ! »

Et elle se jetta au coup de son « sauveur » dans un baiser fougueux qui laissa quand même un peu de lucidité au garçon (enfin, si on peut appeler ça « lucidité »…) pour qu'il se dise :

« _Tout ça pour un bisou…et j'ai du mettre le nez dehors avant mon café…_ »

Oui, vraiment, pauvre chou !

_Et voilà !_

_Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? C'étais nul ? hum, prévisible…Mais quand l'inspiration n'est plus là, qu'estce qu'il me reste, hein ? VOS REVIEW ! alors allez-y, reviewez, reviewez !lol_

_Et puis, j'ai des idées qui commencent à venir pour nos deux couples…Mais vous verrez bien !_

_Bizz_

_PS : allez lire la fic de Kisu no Tora qui s'appelle « Question d'horoscope », elle est excellente (chuis sa bêta lectrice donc je lui fais de la pub !)_

_Je met le lien mais c'est pas sur qu'il marche…Pensez à enlever les espaces en le copie-collant !_

_http /www. Fanfiction. net/s/3059176/1/_


	21. une virée à quatre

_Youyou !_

_Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'étais cloitrée chez mes grand parent de Vendredi à Mardi alors…_

_Et puis c'est pas fini, je pars dimanche chez une copine jusqu'au 15 et après je repars une semain à la mer à parti du 20…en clair, je vais pas être très présente…et comme j'ai pas de PC portable…_

_Je vous en supplie, me tuez paaaas !_

_Bref, je sais pas si je vais réussir à publier un autre chapitre avant de partie donc je vais essayer de le faire long c'ui-là._

_Aller, place aux réponses au reviews ! (de moins en moins nombreuses…c'est po juuuusteuh !)_

_**Nirva-kun **: un garçon ? (espoir) merci de ta review et je suis désolé d'avoi traiter Envy de bizar…surtout qu'il va encore recevoir dans ce chapitre…sorry sorry !_

_**Silia **: Et vi, c'est bien Envy, et pour ce qui est de sa brillante idée de prendre l'apparence de roy…heu…avoue que pour avoir des rancards c'est pas con ! lol et pis, si tu devient dingue, tu pourras entrer dans mon club ! mdr Merci pour la review (j'adore les lires elles sont tripantes !) merci merci et voici la suite !_

_Et voilou, merci aux autres d'avoir reviewer et place à la lecture !_

_Ah si, juste un truc. Je vais faire pas mal d'anachronismes donc j'espère que ça vous gênera pas…_

Enjoy !

**Une virée à quatre.**

Roy s'en voulait un peu de ne pas parler, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi dire…Depuis vingt minutes, Riza s'escrimait à éponger l'énorme flaque qu'avait laissé son réveil mouillé tout en pestant de temps à autres sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi.

Au milieu de tout ça, le beau brun réfléchissait…à sa nuit…Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était…bon, d'accords, se n'était pas comme s'ils avaient couchés ensemble…enfin, fait…bref, ils avaient juste dormit…cote à cote. Mais quand même ! Il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu les mains bien baladeuses ! Alors que devait-il penser ? (peut-être à rien…y a des fois où ça vaut mieux)

« Roy ? Roy ! »

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à l'entendre…C'est vrai qu'il avait drôlement aimer l'entendre soupirer son prénom…Mais de là à être hanté…

« ROY ! J'TE PARLE ! EST-CE QUE TU M'AS SEULEMENT ECOUTER !

« Hein ? Quoi ?

« Ca fait au moins dix fois que je t'appelle et tu me répond pas ! Qu'est ce qui te tracasse à se point ?

« Heu… _Bon, je me lance…ou pas…_

DRING !...DRING !...

Sauvé par le gong ! Voilà une excellente excuse pour filer à l'anglaise : aller décrocher ce sataner téléphone.

« Allo ?...Oui, j'te la passe…D'accord…Hum…Tiens Riz' !

« C'est qui ?

« Hinata.

« Allo Hina ?...Bien et toi ?...MA MERE T'AS APPELER ! Qu'est ce qu'elle voulais ?... »

Roy qui s'était discrètement éclipser de la cuisine fut alerter par le hurlement de sa petite amie et, bien que ce ne soit pas très recommander, il décrocha le deuxième combiner situer dans la chambre de ses parents et écouta la conversation des deux jeunes filles.

« …savoir où tu étais mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai répondu que tu étais chez moi. Je savais pas si elle était vraiment d'accord avec le faite que tu sorte avec Roy donc…

« Tu as bien fait, je t'avoue que je ne sais plus trop à quel saint me vouer en se moment…au début elle était contente que je sorte avec un garçon mais après la crise de papa, je suis plus très sûre…

« En tout cas, j'ai une super nouvelle, enchaîna la brune pour détendre l'atmosphère, ma mère nous prête son appart' à la mer !

« C'est vrai ? Trop bien ! Mais…heu…attends, on est en vacances là ?

« Depuis hier soir !

« Ou là…

« Héhé, on peut pas tout faire, résister au charme de Roy et calculer le début des vacances !

« Arrête…

« Je meurt d'envie de savoir alors tu vas avoir de quoi faire pendant notre semaine à la mer ! Je veux TOUT SAVOIR !

« On verras…Faut déjà que je réussisse à convaincre ma mère…

« C'est fait ! J'en ai profiter qu'elle téléphonait pour lui demander.

« Et alors ?

« Je suis sûre que ça lui ferras un grand bien mademoiselle Karls, c'est une excellente idée ! Merci bien madame, elle saute déjà de joie !

« T'es la meilleure Hina !

« Ouais, je sais. Par contre je lui ai pas dit que les garçons venaient aussi…

« Pardon ?

« Bah oui, j'ai pensé que c'était pas très malin de lui rappeler que tu partais avec le mec pour lequel t'avais fuguer si je puis dire.

« non, c'est pas ça le problème…tu veux vraiment que Roy et Jean viennent ?

« Pourquoi pas, on se ferras une virée à quatre, en couple, quoi de plus sympas ?

« …

« Et puis, tu pensais pas que j'allais louper une occasion de les voir en maillot quand même !

« Ouais, c'est pas mal ça…Sauf qu'eux aussi vont nous voir en maillot…

« Et c'est là qu'on remercie le génie qui a inventé…le PAREO ! »

C'est à se moment là que Roy raccrocha, laissant les amies à leurs délires de préparatifs.

« Je vais voir Riza en maillot…Hinata Karls, je t'adore ! »

Deux jours plus tard, la compagnie se regroupait devant l'horloge de la gare :

« Hina ! T'as dix minutes de retard ! Si on loupe le train…

« Relax, on est en avance.

« Les passagers en destination de Cunit (c'est un vrai ville en Espagne…j'étais là bas en vacances…Prononcez « suni » par contre !) sont prier de se rendre sur le quai…

« Dites, c'est pas là qu'on va ? »

Après une course contre la montre et une montée en trombe dans le wagon, les quatre amis s'installèrent autour d'une petite table, chaque couple sur une banquette, et la locomotive s'arracha à la gare.

Une pause déjeunée, trois batailles corses et une sieste plus tard, la voix métallique leur annonça l'arrivée en gare de Cunit et ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

Encore quelques kilomètre en taxi, une fouille désespérée à la recherche des clefs et ils purent enfin se poser sur le sofa du salon.

L'appartement n'était pas bien grand mais il y régnait un esprit familial et reposant, rien de tel pour clore une dure année d'étude.

La porte d'entrée déboulait directement sur le sallon-salle-à-manger-cuisine qui était en fait une grande pièce où se mêlaient fauteuils, table, étagères et immenses tapis orientaux devant une cuisine américaine. Tout ça dans un désordre calculé qui collait parfaitement au tempéraient des adolescents : pas trop de prise de tête !

De chaque côtés de la cuisine se trouvait les deux chambres, parfaites si on oubliait les lit deux places. En face de la première on trouvait la salle de bain avec la plus grande douche que Riza ai jamais vu et enfin, en face de la seconde, une pièce qui servait de débarra et où trônait une machine à laver.

On décida que les filles prendraient la chambre en face de salle de bain et les garçons l'autre. Ces derniers mirent quelques minutes à comprendre qu'ils ne dormiraient pas avec leur copine respective puis, après un coup d'œil entendu, partir déballer leurs bagages.

Les filles mirent bien moins de temps ( _qu'est ce qu'ils mijotent ces deux là ?_) et décidèrent de préparer le repas. En effet, le coucou fixé au-dessus de la gazinière chantait déjà 9 heures.

A table, l'ambiance fut joyeuse, à la limite de l'hystérie même ! Mais il y avait bien longtemps que ces quatre là ne s'étaient sentis aussi bien, loin des problèmes, loin des parents, juste ensembles.

Les eux journées suivantes passèrent à une allure folle. Il fallu tout d'abords faire les courses car les placards était vides puis les meilleures amies entraînèrent leur pauvres compagnons…faire du shopping. Inutile de vous dirent que pour eux par contre, l'après midi fut longue…Le lendemain se fut journée plage mais personne ne pu vraiment « mâter ». En effet, les filles bouquinèrent et papotèrent en paréo sur leur serviettes et les garçons avaient choisit un bermuda…plus moulant tu meurt, n'est ce pas…

Bref, on sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus très à l'aise…

Cette nuit là, Riza n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les eux premières nuits, elle avait fait de très beaux rêves où s'insinuaient des flashs de sa soirée avec Roy mais là, la chaleur était vraiment insupportable.

Elle sorti se chercher à boire et s'installa à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la plage (en enlevant les résidence qui se dressaient au milieu…). Elle allait regagner sa chambre quand elle attendit une porte s'ouvrir.

« toit non plus tu n'arrive pas à dormir, lui lança la silhouette endormie de Roy.

« Hum…

« J'arrête pas de me réveiller à cause de l'autre idiot qui me fout son oreiller sur la tronche… »

Riza retint un éclat de rire lorsque le visage de Roy fut éclairé par le reflet de la lune, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air frais !

Sans bruit, pour ne pas réveiller sa camarade de chambre, elle ouvrit sa porte mais une main la retint. Elle arrêta de respirer et son cœur rata un battement.

« Riz'…je voulais…je voulait te parler de…la dernière fois…

« Quoi ?

« Tu sais…

« Je sais Roy, ça ne m'as pas déranger du tout.

« C'est vrai ?

« Non…Mais c'est pas une raison pour me belotter devant ma chambre !

« …

« Il faut juste me laisser du temps.

« Je t'aime »

Un léger baiser et il se retourna pour s'écarter de la jeune fille…du moins il amorça un demi tour mais finalement se replaça face à se jolie blonde et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement…

« _Waw_… »

_Alors, c'était assez long ? J'espère…et puis, peut-être que j'aurais le temps de publier un autre chapitre avant dimanche…_

_Bref, laissez vos reviews et si on se revoie pas par écran interposés, à bientôt et bonnes vacs !_

_Bizz_


	22. j'aime pas les mouches

_Youyou !_

_Comment vous dire…Vous m'avez terriblement manqués ! lol_

_Alala, 10 jours sans c'était horrible ! Et j'ai même pas récupérer tout mon retard dans les nouvelles publications, c'est dire !_

_Enfin, je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !...sorry…) et je vous offre enfin la suite de cette chère petite fic. (Il était temps, n'estce pas ! lol)_

_Bon, comme d'hab, les réponses au reviews anonymes (quoi que peu nombreuses…snif) et après je vous laisse à la lecture !_

_**RIne ZAmb **: lol, contente de savoir que ma fic te fait autant rire ! ma fait gâche à pas t'étrangler, je voudrait pas te perdre ! lol. Héhé, j'avoue que le manque d'inspiration ammène souvent des idées bizare mais si ça t'a plut, tant mieux ! et désolé pour la taille des chapitre, mais j'aime mieux ça que vous faire attendre des semaines !_

_**Nirva-kun **: rolala, un mec qu'aime bien ma fic ! Géant ! lol, j'espère que t'est pas déjà parti et que tu pourras lire ce chapitre là…sinon bah bonne vac que même_

_**pip-squeak : **Bah j'ai pas pu poster avant de partir mais merci que même ! _

_**Silia **: Waw, ça c'était de la review !lol merci !je pense que t'as raison, les gens sont tous en vacances et viennent plus metre de reviews…snif. J'espère qu'ils vont vite revenir ! lol Quand à mustang, bah comme tu dis, personne ne vaut ce gars là ! merci encore._

_Et voilou ! aller, je vous embête plus, enjoy !_

_PS : désolé pour le titre de merde, mais j'ai un peu de mal en se moment…_

**J'aime pas les mouches**

Sur la terrasse du café où nos quatre amis prenaient leur petit déjeuné, les garçons n'ayant pas réussit a préparer un repas potable à l'appartement, l'air était lourd et quasi irrespirable.

C'était leur troisième journée au bord de la mer et vu la limpidité du ciel, tout le monde allait envahir les plages. Les jeunes filles, toujours embêtées par cette histoire de maillot de bains, n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre des touristes qui se précipitaient pour avoir un carré de sable.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas vraiment réaliste. En effet, c'était la première semaine de vacances et la ville côtière était loin d'être boudée de touristes en quêtes de vagues. La portion de mer qu'ils apercevait depuis leur table en était la preuve : il était 10 heures et seulement deux familles y avaient installer leur serviette.

Du coup, après ce petit dèj', rien ne les empêcha d'aller se prélasser au soleil et les filles finirent par abandonner leur paréo pour aller faire trempette et rejoindre les garçons dans une bataille d'eau effarouchée. Au grand plaisir de ses derniers.

J'explique : quoi de plus naturelle de soulever une amie dans ses bras et de la balancée sur une cague lorsqu'on fait ce genre jeu ? Et quoi de plus normal d'en profiter pour les observées en maillot ? Et bien, même si ça ne me plait pas forcément, rien.

Mais les deux voyeurs n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises puisqu'ils se firent littéralement laminer par ces demoiselles et durent payer l'addition pour le repas de midi.

Repas qu'ils passèrent a essayer de freiner des bouffées de chaleurs…(Faut vraiment que j'explique là ?)

Par cette chaleur, personne ne s'était rhabiller et la terrasse était pleine de filles en bikini dont faisait parti Riza et Hinata, bien évidement. Et manger en face d'un bikini n'est pas simple pour un mec, vraiment pas simple. Surtout quand on attend patiemment que la propriétaire du dit bikini se décide à vous autoriser à partager son lit, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Ils essayaient donc de regarder ailleurs, mais cet ailleurs signifiait en l'occurrence deux jeunes couples qui passaient plus de temps à s'embrasser qu'à manger, une femme enceinte qui tenait amoureusement la main de son mari et…des mouches qui s'accouplaient sur la serviette de Jean.

Vous me direz, avoir la trique à table, c'est pas bien grave puisqu'il y a justement la table pour cacher (on va oublier la petite filles de la table voisine qui, assise par terre, observait un phénomène bizarre) mais le problème, c'est qu'on y reste pas éternellement à table, et qu'il y a bien un moment où il faut se lever…Galère.

« Ca vous dit un tour en rosalie (suis pas sur que ça se dise comme ça…mais vous voyez les calèches qu'avance en pédalant ? bah c'est ça), demanda Riza en finissant son diabolo. J'en ai vu des jolies en venant ici.

« Ouii ! exulta sa voisine.

« Heu, grommela Jean, c'est pas les truc où faut pédaler ?

« Soit pas si fainéant, le gronda gentiment Hina. On va bien s'amuser !

« Mais il fait chaud…

« Jean ! Arrête de te plaindre sans arrêt !

« J'y peut rien, c'est parce que j'ai pas fumé depuis au moins… »

Il commença à compter sur ses doigts avec un regards douloureux pendant que les deux filles soupiraient.

« Juste une, lança-t-il soudain, aller, juste une !

« Nan, lâcha Riza, je t'ai déjà dit de pas clopper devant nous. Je tiens pas à finir avec un cancer du poumon !

« Hina, implora-t-il, j't'en priiis !

« Elle a raison. Et puis, ça peut te faire que du bien !

« Mouais… »

Il essaya encore un peu d'obtenir satisfaction avant d'abandonner. Cette intermède avait au moins au l'avantage de faire descendre la température interne des garçons.

L'après midi se déroula sans autre encombre. Ils pédalèrent deux bonnes heures sur la route qui longeait le littorale et ramenèrent la calèche au stade pour passer quelques heures dans l'eau. Puis ils rentrèrent à l'appartement.

Autant dire que se dernier soufrait du manque de soit des garçons : la porte entrouverte de leur chambre laissait entrevoir la bazar qui y régnait et ils écopèrent d'un corvée de rangement doublée de la plonge du soir.

Mais a vrai dire, cette besogne leur permit d'élaborer un plan qu'ils pensaient subtile et qui visait à rassembler chaque couple dans une chambre. Autant dire qu'il prévoyaient une soirée câline…

« Vous comptez y passer toutes la semaine, cria Riza au bout d'une heure. C'est quand même pas le ménage de printemps qu'on vous demande de faire !

« On arriiiive ! »

Ils sortirent en affichant un sourire oscillent entre la vicissitude et la satisfaction, s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sous entendus et s'installèrent à table avant de se faire houspiller : c'était à eux de placer le couvert…

_Bon, ok, c'est pas très long, et il se passe pas non plus grand-chose…Mais c'est en préparation, vous l'aurez remarquer, alors z'avez juste a patienter jusqu'à la publication du prochain chapitre ! _

_Disons que celui là c'est une transition…_

_Aller, oubliez pas les reviews !_


	23. perte de l'innocence?

_Youyou !_

_Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, j'ai un méchant beug internet. Résultat : j'ai pas pu publier l'autre chapitre plus tôt et j'ai pas eu mes erview ! bouhouhou !_

_Donc je dois attendre que môsieux daigne se connecter et arrête de m'inventer des « problèmes de réseaux ». Autant vous dire que c'est une torture ! (j'exsagère ? si peu…) _

_Mais bon, je vais pas non plus me plier en quatres pour ce putain de modem donc me voici pour un nouveau chapitre ! Yeah !_

_Et puis, de toute façon, je peut pas non plus le poster tant que ça beug …_

_Voilou, sur ce, enjoy !_

**La perte de l'innocence**

Une fois la plonge expédiée, les deux complices commencèrent à mettre en place leur plan…ma fois quelque peu stupide…hum…Il consistait en effet à saouler les demoiselles au point qu'elle leur tombe dans les bras. (Les mecs de 16 ans on toujours eu du mal avec la drague…)

Il décidèrent donc de jouer au jeu le plus idiot (c'est un avis personnel) qui consistait à répondre à une question posé en vidant une bouteille : une gorgée si c'était oui, rien si c'était non. (Je me rappelle plus du nom mais j'ai vu ça dans Lost). Ainsi, les garçons n'avaient qu'à s'aranger pour qu'elle réponde le plus souvent oui afin d'atteindre leur but.

Certain diraient que c'était assez lâche, nous nous contenterons de dire qu'ils étaient au bord du désespoir, un peu de compassion ne fait jamais de mal. Ils DEVAIENT réussir à les mettre dans leur lit (vous vous rappelez la pose de Roy quand il parlait des mini-jupes ? Ben imaginez-les tout les deux comme ça en train de dire cette phrase, lol)

Mais, si l'intelligence de l'homme avec un petit « h » laisse entrevoir son appartenance à la famille des singes, celle de la femme est un peu (beacoup ?) haut dessus car tout le monde le sait, il y a des choses que les filles voient et pas les garçons (z'ont pas réussit à mettre les yeux dans les trous…). Et quoi de plus flagrant pour une fille que les manigances douteuses de deux ados en manque ? (A par la disparition d'un pot de nutella, je vois pas)

Conscientes que ce petit jeu n'avait rien d'anodin, elle se lancèrent un regard entendu : Ils allaient voire ce qu'ils allaient voire ! (ou du moins essayer, rapport aux trous…)

La partie commença, un pack de bière fraîchement acheté trônait sur la table et quatre bouteilles manquaient déjà. Les garçons semblait sûr d'eux et savouraient déjà leur victoire…Mal leur en prit !

Au bout d'un quart d'heures, ils avaient du boire au moins le double des filles et se rendaient compte qu'il était difficile de forcer une fille à dire oui (on parle déjà de mariage ?) voire quasiment impossible ! Où alors ils ne posaient pas les bonnes questions…Pourtant il y avait bien des fois où l'une d'elle se retrouvait coincée : soit en buvait, soit elle avouait avoir déjà coucher, être un assassin ou autre choses dans se style…

Le problème était que les filles étaient championnes dans ce genre de pièges…

Riza interrogeait aussi souvent Roy que Jean et faisait mouche à chaque fois ; quand à Hinata, elle avait encore un peu de mal avec le beau brun mais réduisit rapidement son petit ami à l'ivresse.

Il était minuit moins dix quand le blondinet bondit vers les toilettes, suivit de près par un Mustang verdâtre qui tambourina la porte jusqu'à ce que le premier sorte enfin.

On ne pouvait pas dire que les deux autres était vraiment fraîche mais elle arrivait encore à lire le nom de la bière et pouvaient compter leur doigt, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde…

Roy revint en chancelant mais seul, il avait abandonné Havoc qui s'était affalé sur le lit…des filles (je vous rappelle que la salle de bain est en face de leur chambre) Il tâtonna le cadre de la porte, comme s'il cherchait à savoir lequel des quatre exemplaire de cette dernière était la bonne puis revint s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Du moins il essaya…

Hina s'était levée pour aller voir si son fumeur d'amoureux survivait, un peu effrayée par les gémissement qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres mais Roy ne la vit pas partir : il était en pleine réflexion. Il était sûre d'avoir attraper le dossier de la chaise avant de s'asseoir, pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être installé sur un coussin moelleux…Il n'y avait pas de coussins sur les chaises…Alors qu'est ce que…

« Et ben mon pauvre, marmonna la chaise, t'es vraiment sec ! Fallait pas les faire si grandes tes gorgées, idiot ! »

Le plus drôle était que la voix de la chaise était la même que celle de Riza…Est ce que Riza s'était transformée en chaise ?

« Aller mon gros, c'est pas que t'es lourd mais je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. On vous a laminé en beauté, hein ! »

Maintenant, la chaise-à-la-voix-de-Riza se mit à bouger, et il se sentit soulevé…Sans vraiment savoir comment, il se retrouva dans sa chambre…Les chaises pouvait marcher ?

« On vas faire un gros dodo mon chou. »

Finalement, il l'aimait bien cette chaise, peut-être qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance ? Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il attrapa se qui devait être son bras et la fit tombée à côté de lui. La chaise-à-la-voix-de-Riza-qui-marche ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus et, déçut, Roy se demanda si l'enchantement qui lui avait donné la vie ne s'était pas arrêté…

Et puis, on tira les couvertures sur lui et il sombra, recroquevillé dans la chaleur de cette chaise décidément…tellement Riza !

De son côté, Hinata rougissait toute seule, et pas qu'un peu ! Les gémissement de Jean s'étaient transformés en syllabes qui avaient fini par formé des mots…Et ma fois, il rêvait d'elle d'une façon assez…gênante.

Elle avait cru qu'il faisait du voyeurisme pendant qu'elle l'installait un peu plus confortablement sur le matelas mais il semblait qu'il dormait vraiment…elle n'oserait jamais…

Oh et puis après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle couchait ! En plus, il puait l'alcool et elle ne 'embrasserait certainement pas avant qu'il se soit brossé les dents !

…

Mais juste se mettre près de lui, ce n'était pas un crime…

Riza le faisait bien elle ! Pourquoi devrait-elle jouait les sainte nitouche juste parce que sa mère n'appréciait pas qu'elle sorte avec un garçon ?

Elle se jeta donc à l'eau, se lova contre le dos de l'endormit et tira les couvertures sur eux. La brise qui entrai par la fenêtre ouverte porta un « je t'aime » timide mais sincère jusqu'au oreille de l'intéressé qui soupira mais ne se réveilla pas.

Un peu moins de dix minutes plus tard, les douze coups de minuits trouvèrent les deux coupes enlacés et la nuit se referma sur eux jusqu'à ce que…

« ENLEVE TES MAINS TOUT DE SUITE !

« Mais…

« Je t'interdis ! »

_Et voilou ! niéhé, je suis dégu' de vous faire une fin comme ça…mais c'est à cause de mon modem, c'est lui qui m'a mit d'humeur sadique, alors toutes les plaintes, veuillez les adressez à Wanadoo ! lol_

_Sinon, ça vous a plu ? _

_Bon, je vais voire si je peux pas me connecter manant…_

_Edit : C'était juste parce que la prise était pas branchée que ça marchait pas…donc vous avez le droit de me traiter d'imbécile ou de tout ce que vous voudrez, c'est ma faute…_

_Bizz, je m'en vais bronzer ! Mais je veux des reviews !_


	24. enlève tes doigts

_Bon, je pars demain à la mer et j'ai déjà posté deux chapitres ce matin…Mais comme je vous aime beaucoup (quoi que, avec cette pénurie de review…) je vais être gentille et vous épargner une attente d'une semaine pour savoir où Roy a mit ces doigt ! lol_

_Alors c'est parti, mais je vous préviens, ce sera trèèès court !_

_Merci au passage à **Lili** (ou lilize, chais pas comment faut t'appeler manant) et à **RIneZAmbe **pour leur review !_

_D'ailleurs, RIne, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera a tenir le coup ! Et pis tu verras, la Belgique c'est pas non plus horrible ! lol Faut juste un peu froid…quoi que, on est en Aout ! Pour la prise…heu…no comment, mais je prend volontiers ton conseil ! lol ! Bizz_

_Aller, place à la lecture ! _

_Enjoy (the best and fuck the rest !...désolé)_

**Enlève tes doigts!**

Hinata émergeait lentement de son sommeil lorsqu'elle entendit un fracas dans la cuisine. L'esprit encore un peu embrouillé elle chercha à identifier l'imbécile qui s'était pris une chaise et fut surprise d'entendre Riza hurler :

« ENLEVE TES MAINS TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Elle rougit violement, se disant qu'il était préférable de ne pas les déranger…M'enfin, faire ça dans la cuisine !

A côté d'elle, Jean avait ouvert les yeux et la tête dans le brouillards, il tentait de se rappeler comment la brune avait finit dans son lit. Ou plutôt comment lui avait finit dans la chambre des filles…Apparemment, tout n'avait pas fonctionner comme prévus mais aucuns souvenir ne lui revenait. Il allait devoir décuver et pour ça, il fallait qu'il fume ! Il n'avait presque jamais le droit de le faire à cause de Riza qui lui faisait la chasse et même s'il avait fait des économies, il était en manque…

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent un instant et ce fut un autre manque qui agrippa les tripes du grand blond. Mais Hinata ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'avancer plus et l'envoya à la salle de bain.

« Tu pus l'alcool ! Va te brosser les dents et comme il faut ! »

Ensuite, elle s'avança vers la cuisine pour vérifier que tout ce passait bien (Hinata nous cacherai-t-elle un penchant voyeur ?) et ce qu'elle y trouva faillit la faire mourir de rire.

C'était bien Roy, comme elle l'avait supposé, qui s'était pris les pieds dans une chaise qui traînait au milieu du passage et qui avait réussit à s'ouvrir la main gauche et le haut de son poignet droit en tombant sur un cadavre de bouteille (on est pas chez Hitchcock que même ! pas de macabés !) Il saignait abondement et Riza se débattait avec une gaze devant lui.

« Ca piiique, geigna le garçon.

« C'est ton problème ça !...Je t'ai dit de pas mettre tes doigt sur mes fringues !

« Oui, maman, grogna l'intéressé.

« Pardon ?

« Rien…rien.

« Aller, ça devrait être bon là. Bouge pas trop ça va resaigner. Je vais chercher de quoi faire un bandage ; on t'emmènera à l'hosto quand on aura déjeuné.

« Content de voire que tu préfère me voire vider de mon sang que sauter un repas.

« Roy, le gronda-t-elle.

« J'ai compris, je bouge pas, j'attends et je me laisse mourir.

« Pff… Hina ! T'es levée ?

« Non, non, elle dors encore mais elle nous envoie une projection astrale pour nous dire bonjour.

« Roy !

« A vous entendre on dirait un vieux couple, pouffa la dite projection astrale. Si tu veux aller à la salle de bain, y a Jean.

« Et ben il va gerter vite fait, j'veux pas mourir !

« Roy, arrête de faire l'enfant !

« Mouais…On mange quoi ?

« ROY ! »

Cette fois, c'était les deux filles qui c'était insurgé et il préféra se taire devant leur regard agacé. Tout de même, il souffrait le martyre et on ne pensait qu'à lui crier dessus !

Il était neuf heures passé lorsque la troupe débarqua au centre des urgences. Ils s'était pourtant levés assez tôt (la faute à qui !) mais le temps de trouver quelqu'un qui veuilles les y conduire…

Bref, Roy avait eu droit à un point de suture -- « un seul ? Vous êtes sur ? C'est quand même bien entaillé…Non ?Ah… »-- et avait deux énormes bandages. Mais il avait arrêté de se plaindre, au grand bonheur des autres, pour retrouver tout son voyeurisme et comparer avec Havoc les formes des infirmières. Ce qui lui valut presque un nouveau passage aux urgences, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Et puis une nouvelle journée commença, tranquille et ensoleillée pour nos vacanciers. Au programme : plage, sieste et…plage. Il faut dire qu'à Cunit, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, à par le shopping et les boutiques de souvenirs mais les garçons s'étaient efforcer de faire oublier ce point là à leur compagnes.

Le vent se leva, amenant avec lui, un nouveau plan foireux dans l'esprit torturé des énergumènes qu'on devait soit disant appeler jeunes hommes. De quoi faire une autre soirée mouvementée…

_Et voilou !_

_C'est court, je vous l'avoue, mais je vous avais prévenu !_

_Il faut que je prépare mes bagages donc je pas faire plus…J'espère que ça vous feras tenir jusqu'à dimanche prochain…Quoi que, je sais que vous trouverez bien d'autres fic à lire…snif, m'abandonnez paaaaas !_


	25. avoir une fille

_Youyou !_

_Je sais, je sais, ça fait trèèès longtemps…Et en plus je revient pour vous dire que (nan ! Pas que je m'en vais !) je publie le dernier chapitre ! _

_Je sais, c'est imprévu et brutal mais remettez vous, et lisez quand même ! _

_Aller, les réponses aux reviews annonymes manant !_

_**RIne ZAmb **: je compatie pour tes visites de musée (surtout que ceux de bruxelles j'ai eu l'occas' de les faire et…) et merci pour la review ! oui, Roy est un marthyr mais il s'en remettra va, enfin…lol et pis, bah je suis là pour te lire si t'a envie de vider ton sac, lol, c marant ! encore mici bizz_

_**Silia **: Yahoo ! La grèce ! top ! c'était bien ! merci pour ta review et bonne rentré en retard !-.-''_

_Meci à tout les autres pour vos reviews, j'adore j'adore ! Ca va me manquer ! (cette fic est celle qui m'en raporte le plus... !)_

_Aller, sur ce, enjoy !_

_PS : pour le titre, c'est une chanson de Roméo et Juliette, la comédie musical et j'ai pensé que ça collerais bien avec l'ambiance de la fin..enfin, vous jugerez par vous-même !_

**Avoir un fille**

Cette journée aurait pu être pleine de joie et de bonne humeur comme la veille (dans ce cas, faut rajouter imbécillités à la liste…) si, d'une part, le vent n'avait pas fait claquer les volets toute la nuit ; et d'autre part, si la porte d'entrée n'avait pas été ravagée à 7h30 par un tonnerre de coup de poing et de grognement.

Les garçons étaient de très mauvais poils déjà au réveil puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu mener à bien leur plan machiavélique la veille au soir, la faute à Roy qui s'était évanouie à force de prendre des cachets pour ses blessures alors qu'il ne lui en fallait pas plus de deux par jours. Mais ce faire réveiller à cette heure là par un enragé hystérique ne pouvait en rien améliorer les choses :

« C'est pas finit oui ! Y EN A QUI VEULENT DORMIR !

« Ouais, FOUTEZ LE CAMPS !

« Jean, soit plus poli ! »

Sauf dans le cas où la porte s'ouvre sur…

« Papa ! O.O

« Elisabeth Hawkeye (c'est pour faire style il est vraiment énervé !) tu as trois minutes pour plier bagages !

« Que… ? Hein ? (le réveil est dur…)

« Hum, essaya d'intervenir Hinata.

« Et que ça saute, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

« Hum… !

« DEPECHE TOI !

« HUM ! Monsieur, votre femme est au courant que Riza est ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous mettez dans cet état !

« LUI ! »

Ohoh, on est fichu… voilà à peu près la seul phrase cohérente qui tambourinait dans la tête des quatre jeunes. Il faut préciser (pour ceux qui avaient oublier) que le patriarche Hawkeye en imposait et que tous avaient eu droit à un aperçut de ce genre de crise de…protectionnisme aigue dirons nous (je tiens à la vie ! ') .

Donc, ils reculèrent tous jusqu'à s'entasser contre le mur du salon essayèrent de trouver quelque chose d'humain dans le visage gonflé et rouge de leur visiteur…

« Papa…

« Je t'avais INTERDIT de la revoir, tonna-t-il.

« Mais je…

« Monsieur Hawkeye, s'il vous plait, laissez moi…

« SILENCE !

« _Je veux ma maman !_

« TOI, tu fais tes valises ! Et TOI, tu sors de sa vie !

« Sauf votre respect monsieur, je ne vois pas pourquoi. J'aime vot…

« LA FERME ! Ne prétendez JAMAIS ça devant moi, brailla l'homme en levant le poing.

« PAPA ! Je te jure que si tu oses encore une fois lever la main sur lui ou si tu essayes de nous séparer, …J'APPUIE SUR CETTE DETENTE ! »

Inutile de préciser le froid que cette réplique posa, on aurait dit que les occupants de l'appartement s'étaient changés en statue de glace et le père de Riza fixait le revolvers comme s'il était l'envoyé du diable (le revolver, pas Hawkeye ! quoi que des fois…)

ndla : si j'étais salope, je clorais le chapitre ici, mais, d'une part je ne suis pas salope, du moins pas trop, et en plus, ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas poster alors je finit la fic, juré !

« Riza…Mais…Mais enfin, Riza, qu'estce qu'il te prends ?

« Je te jure, je te jure que j'appuie !

« Mais je, je ne voulais pas…Enfin je pensais que…Qu'il s'amusait !

« Et qui a ton avis est le mieux placé pour le savoir ! Qui est en mesure de le juger ! Tu te base sur des préjuger stupides, des ragots et surtout, tu m'estime incapable de gérer ma propre vie ! De quel droit crois tu pouvoir saccager mes sentiments, hoqueta Riza qui sanglotait à présent.

« …Je…

« Tu te rend compte du mal que tu m'as fait ! Papa, j'ai le droit de découvrir ma propre vie toute seule, tu ne seras pas toujours derrière mon dos. Laisse moi me lancer ! Je voudrais juste…Je…Je voudrais juste pouvoir voler de mes propres ailes !

« Mais Riza, c'est pour ton bien…Je…Enfin regarde le.

« Non toi regarde le ! Qu'est ce qu'il a de si différent des autre ? Qu'est ce qu'il a de si mal ? Papa, laisse moi au moins essayer…

« …Mais pourquoi diable tiens-tu tellement à gâcher ta vie avec ce…ce…Non, je ne laisserais pas ma fille tomber si bas ! Maintenant lâche cet arme et… »

PAN !

« RIZAAAAA ! »

…

« Riz'… »

…

…

« Je t'aime Riz', ne me laisse pas comme ça…RIZAAAAA !

« Je…Je te parie que j'aurais un plus gros bandage que toi !

« Oh Riz' ! Plus jamais , plus jamais…

« Je t'aime Roy.»

La balle avait simplement entaillé la boite crânienne et tout ça grâce à Roy qui avait bondit sur sa belle pour détourner l'arme. Pas assez vite à son goût, mais suffisamment pour éviter à un père d'être ronger par la culpabilité et, soyons un peu honnête, pour avoir l'occasion de terminer ce qu'ils avaient à peine commencer ces dernières semaines…(On ne changer pas Roy, ça se saurait !)

Du coup, il venait la voire tout les jour à l'hôpital de Central où sa mère l'avait obligée à rester en attendant que son père calme son mal-être (une fille unique qui tente de se suicider devant soi, ça passe pas comme un lettre à la poste !) et chaque fois elle lui faisait remarquer qu'elle avait gagner le pari et qu'il allait devoir trouver une récompense de taille.

La récompense, Roy l'avait déjà, mais il ne la lui donnerait pas tout de suite…Après tout, elle l'avait bien fait mariner un sacré bout de temps avant de bien vouloir l'embrasser !

_Et voilou ! Alors, c'est bien comme fin ou pas ?_

_Je suis vraiment désolé de l'arrêter aussi vite mais bon, je pourrais peut-être la reprendre un jour…Dès que le bac sera passer par exemple -.-'_

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimer et que vous vous êtes fait avoir par mon suspense à la con (qui à cru que Riza visait son père ? personne ? Ah bon…-.-')_

_Sinon, pour mes autres fic, je vais essayer de soit les finir, soit écrir un nouveau chapitre avant les vacances…Mais je vous promet rien !_

_Encore un grand merci à vous mes chères lecteurs et lectrices et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! mdr_

_Et puis, même si je pourais pas répondre au anonymes, j'espère avoir quelques reviews, histoire de savoir ce que vous avez penser de cette fion et de la fic en général ! Faire le bilan quoi ! Mici, je vous ADORE TOUS !_


End file.
